JUST LIKE THAT KARMA WALKED IN
by sbedrocks
Summary: So this is the prequel to "DAMN YOU DO YOU KARMA" This story will be told mostly from BO's POV with Lauren's POV i think.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF LOST GIRL.**

Alas this story is just for fun and totally made up.

.

 **AN** : So this is the prequel to "DAMN YOU DO YOU KARMA" since i finished this chapter yesterday I decided to post it asap as my calendar is very full and trying to squeeze in time to write is getting harder. Thanks for reading and reviewing the first also let me know what you make of this one.

.

Cheers

and happy holidays to one and all and also a happy new year.

.

.

 **PRESENTLY (January)**

Bo poured herself a half glass of scotch and sat facing the slow burning fire in the private den of her wing of the mansion as she allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. Thoughts of should have… could have… would not… did not… she added another block of 'ice guilt and loathing' to her half full glass of regrets. Things she wish she could take back, could do over, things she would say instead of hoping for sympathetic compassion, blind love… fuck she hated her life and who she was right now, but of course this was all her doing with a lot of help from other influences.

The past eleven months give or take for her had its ups and downs, the ups being everything Lauren for seven of those wonderful, life changing months we were together before I fucked it up to be living in my own hell for the last four months which included now and I could forget about it being a living hell when I think about her. She was and is my light even in these dark days. She was without a doubt everything I wanted to happen to me, to find in someone. The feelings she evoked in me could not be compared to anything I'd felt before. The feeling of wanting to fit in her skin so that we'd always be one together was overwhelming and bordering a bit on the unhealthy-critical side of obsessive.

It had to be very fucking- portentous-hair-raising to feel that way about just one person, who you have only met ten months ago. When I am not with her I'm more than irascible… more insane than sane… it was a damn real struggle to focus on work or anything else 99% of the time when she occupied my every conscious and unconscious thought…. Trust me the struggle is real, so fucking real I couldn't wait to see her, most times sometimes bordering on all the time-I needed to just be around her. Lauren ameliorated everything in me, her influence on me makes me seek to improve everything about me, my work and my family situation where before I wouldn't have dared to stand up against my only family that really mattered.

After all he raised me… kept me when my mother didn't want me (though I don't think he would have sent me away) still I owe him and my late grams so much for raising me to be a somewhat decent person, which is why I tried to never be a burden to them growing up, I learnt to do things for myself, cook, got employment early even if it was in his company I did it out of obligation because I owed it to them…they literally kept me glued together, even as I got older and my first two serious relationships failed both guys only interested in me because my family had money, they reminded me of the nameless, faceless man who had contributed to my existence- knowing he was only with my mother because she had money and I thought then that I was going to turn out to be like my mother after all I was choosing men like she had, who were only with me for the money and not really love. And the few girls I fancied which was like one in however was when I really needed a different touch.

But when I met Lauren she changed all of that. She made me seek so much more, that I shouldn't just settle and every day or thought of her caused improvements in me where I no longer wanted to waste energy on trying to make things easy by damping down on what I mean to say and do- only so that it's easier to bear… and I have been bearing a lot… like that I've been going through the motions of keeping my relationships with my family 'easy' so that it's easier to bear my mother's manipulative, stiff, (never hard or tough love) also distant kind of love and affection. As much as I tell myself I'm over her abandonment of me somewhere deep down in me I'm not- though I suppose I was trying to keep the peace with her because she was/is gramps only daughter and unfortunately also my mother and I figured if he could try with her so could I.

From the first I'd met Lauren I knew she was the one. Lauren made me desire to improve and be worthy of her, I had been so close to coming out of it all and I let him pull me back in and now my days are like my work days without my Lauren fix be it the beginning of the day or at the end of it it's been hell for every one that crossed my path.

Looking back and now, I knew it was more than me just being clingy, I've never been that way about anyone or anything, not even my grandfather whom I love more than he knows. I fought with myself daily, I didn't want her to tire of me…I didn't want to become suffocating to her, it was a tough battle to stand up to myself to fight with myself every breath I take. Sometimes-okay a lot of the times I get the crazy notion to build a shrine of some kind put endless pictures of her in it to worship her always, to say how much I love her, to show how much I love her to never forget how much I love her, need her.

That first day in the hospital was the day I fell for her. I'd wanted to tell her then, when she pulled me aside to talk to me. I'd wanted to tell her when I first started pursuing her, I'd wanted to tell her that morning I took her to breakfast, I'd said as much to, and I wasn't lying or saying that just to get her to listen to me. She'd unleased this person that needed her… wanted her not just physically but like my very existence depend upon her… this me I never knew existed in me.

I'd wanted to tell her more than anything that very night at her house, even before I tasted her. God I get instant goose bumps just thinking about that first night I got to kiss her, taste her, and touch her. I'd never wanted to give someone so much pleasure, without getting mines first, the few partners that I'd slept with I always made sure that I got of first and then they, after wards the spark would just fade out and the reason for wanting that person at the time would be gone but with Lauren it only grew and grew till it took on a life of its own.

So as not to again feel like I was beginning to suffocate her, I waited agonizingly for our first month anniversary to reach, I took her out on the yacht I hired from a Boating company, though my family owned a speed Boat and a yacht, I wanted her all to myself and no one prying on us. I'd work myself into a frenzy that night, worrying when would be the right time or if it was too soon to tell her, would she feel the same? I didn't expect her to tell me right away but eventually she would have I hoped.

I wanted to take her below deck and make love to her but I had to use perpendicular will power to resist the compelling feeling and instead we laughed, talked, flirted so much that by the time we got to her house and we were barely inside I had her pinned to the wall and my face buried between her legs no longer able to hold back on the need to consume her completely, repeatedly. She had however consumed me, along with my anxiety rendering me unconscious for a few moments. Afterwards laying in her bed wrapped around each other I gave up on holding back telling her and just told her, because… well… I've never experienced anything like it ever and my mind and heart was set on one thing, that the feeling was right and if it was right then she was the one and I had to let her know…

 ** _"_** ** _Laur… I love you, I really do, I need you in my life, you make me so happy, and I feel so complete with you."_**

I do not regret ever telling her that night or so soon, I will never take back the words that I said then, even now when my life was beginning to unravel at the seams. If anything I would want to impound it permanently in her, on her that sometimes I don't think before I act, sometimes I don't cope well under certain pressures, that I may do and say stupid things, hopefully nothing that couldn't be forgiven in time but loving her, showing her, telling her is something I will never take back, I needed her to believe that, believe me, believe in us always because I was going to fuck things up, I was going to say the wrong thing at some point, I was going to do the wrong thing at some point, I was going to make more than just a simple mistake hell I think it's a pattern I have developed where 'I keep breaking things I should keep'.

But I ignored that major flaw in my character, chose not to tell her I would or could be the biggest mistake she'd make in her life because for once I wanted to believe that I deserved some kind of happiness that I wouldn't turn out to be like my mother- go away and not come back because she wasn't important enough, because I was selfish wanting to live my life carefree of any kind of commitment, for once I wanted to believed that I was worthy of love, Lauren's love and-and I wanted and needed her to know that I wanted and will always come back to her if she will have me.

That even in the meantime which was right now, tomorrow and the day after that she might not want me back yet, but I would get her back even if I would wait an eternity for her to want me back to take me back, to forgive me, I was just going to wait… better yet I will always stand by like a priceless thing of hers sitting on a shelf gathering dust, whether it was in her closet, her garage, in a Box, in a drawer… wherever she kept her truly prized possessions. After all she would one day she would come back and look at them, clean them and decide if she wanted to part with any of them and she wouldn't, then she'd put them back and do it all over again in a week, month, or year and that's just how long I would spend trying to win her back as long as she kept her most valuable possession she would not part with ever.

.

Now that I had seen her after so fucking long, now that she was back from wherever she went to I would call on her anytime, I'd call her in the nighttime… I'd call her in the daytime… I'd call her till she would talk to me, scream at me, cursed me out whatever… but she'd have to let me confess what I couldn't before, when I thought she'd understand without me having to ask her to. Even though my best friend, my confidant, and the only other person who knows the real me, who has seen me at my lowest and worst told me that I should give her more time, that she would not believe anything I say now because I lied and hurt her the most and she just isn't ready to have any kind of talk with me right now.

Sure he is right, the small voice in my mind was saying as much, but my damn heart just couldn't or wouldn't listen to reason, I needed her, what was so wrong about that, I'd do anything to get her back to make it all up to her, no matter the cost, pride be damned, money be damned, family be damned, she is all that matters even now and I had to make her see that.

 **FB - 9-10 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING (THURSDAY)**

 _I was waiting at Lauren's place this time, I was a mess, I couldn't think clearly, I mean here I was at my girlfriends place waiting on her because I had nowhere or no one else to go to and because I didn't want to be anywhere else but here, not even in the hospital at my gramps bedside right now. I was still in my work clothes from this morning, when Lauren walked through her front door later that evening some minutes after five to find me balled up into myself on her sofa crying quietly, she just laid behind me and let me continue to cry. When I had ceased crying she got me a glass of water and sat me up then prodded gently for me to tell her what was wrong. God if she only knew that everything that could go wrong was going wrong as it could get._

 _I started to cry again and she just held me to her chest as I cried afresh. Long minutes had passed before I was able to tell her what happened that day. I started from the beginning explaining I had two meetings that morning which I sat through and then I told him-my gramps… as well as handed him my resignation personally like I had told her I would do and then we started to argue to the point that he stooped so low and said some hurtful stuff about me being a selfish spoiled brat, who wouldn't have anything if it wasn't for him and that I owed him my life and everything I am now, to which I argued that I didn't owe him a damn thing, that I wasn't going to be controlled or manipulated into being someone I wasn't, and how I also told him to shove his job and his company because his legacy would be dead when I left and I wouldn't care to which he replied by slapping me before he clutched his chest and fell to the floor._

 _"_ _Laur…my timing was bad, I didn't think that he wouldn't be able to handle the news, I didn't think and he's in there because of what I said, my selfishness put him back there… and what if he doesn't make it what if he dies, then what… I don't want those to be the last words I say to him Laur I-I wouldn't be able to live with that guilt."_

 _"_ _Bo… baby don't do this to yourself, I don't know what to say except that it was a stressful situation, words good and bad were said and I believe he took it the wrong way but you are not selfish for standing up for yourself."_

 _"_ _But what if… it's true that I am where I am because of him, I have a good life because of him when my mother had abandoned me, my father wasn't any better, and he and grams is all I had. I mean maybe I could have told him I was fine with my current position you know…"_

 _"_ _Bo I can't tell you what to think or how to feel right now. For now though what you need to do is get some rest and think and maybe tomorrow when he feels better he might come to see things your way, you Both will talk about it and everything will work out for the best, as long as you're happy about it in the end."_

 _"_ _God Laur I love you… I knew you would know what to say… you always do… this is why I love you so fucking much. I won't let this set me back, if he wants to fire me its fine, I'll get work elsewhere or I could start my own business and if that doesn't take off, I hope you know you're going to have to support me financially as well."_

 _"_ _I won't mind, I'll get to spoil you rotten, you'll have to move in with me and I'll get to come home to you every day, it would work out favorably for me when you look at it." Lauren said before capturing my lips in a gentle kiss that said so much._

 _#_

 _That night we made love, it was tender and filled with promises that I wasn't going to leave her, that we were in this together forever and that I was going to let my gramps know that I wasn't changing my mind about leaving since I couldn't abide by his terms. I felt I could stand up to him as long as I had Lauren's support. The next morning I left early for the hospital and promised to call her when I had done everything or for the most stood firm against what my gramps wanted which I didn't want if it would cost me what I came to value above any and everything else… Lauren was worth more than all the riches I'd ever dream to own._

 ** _HOSPITAL_**

 _I was nervous; I was scared a little bit. I wanted my gramps to be well and make a full recovery and I wanted him to see things my way like Lauren said he might. When I entered his room, Stella was standing near his bed and it seemed like they were having a heated conversation._

 _"_ _Ysabeau you're back."_

 _"_ _I needed some time to myself, is something the matter?"_

 _"_ _NO!-YES!" they both said together._

 _I looked at Stella, I couldn't get a reading of her, her eyes though reflected just what she probably was like on the inside… cold, emotionless. It made me briefly wonder again what my gramps saw in her. I then looked at gramps… it was easier to get a reading of him, I'd always trusted him, he was for the most open and honest with me as I was with him and I hope he would be now as I asked him…_

 _"_ _Gramps what is it?"_

 _"_ _Nothing Bo… Stella is just overreacting."_

 _"_ _Overreacting about what… why?"_

 _"_ _Nothing I am fine, so forget about it… but I still need to talk to you, Stella can you give me a few moments with Izzy alone?"_

 _"_ _Of course dear, take all the time you need." She said kissing his forehead and giving me a bland look._

 _"_ _Gramps talk to me… what's wrong?" I asked taking a seat on the end of his bed and taking his warm large hands in mines._

 _"_ _Ysabeau I am very-very sorry about yesterday… I don't know what came over me to ever make me take god out my thoughts and slap you like I did or talk to you in that manner, if your grandmother was alive she'd be ashamed of me."_

 _"_ _Its fine, its water under the bridge_"_

 _"_ _No its not…you have your life to live and you're not selfish, you've never been, you have stepped up to the plate when I least expected you to and you have proven yourself time and again… I shouldn't be imposing my dreams and future for the company on you, you were barely out of college when you started working at MCP and of course you might want to do other things besides dedicate yourself and life in MCP like I have."_

 _"_ _Gramps it's not that I am not invested in MCP, I just don't understand why I have to get married, why I need a man to help me when I have been doing fine with everyone doing what they're supposed to."_

 _"_ _Bo we all need help, MCP isn't just about what you do, my role not just as CEO but as an overall leader, trying to do what's right for the company, the people, our customers its time consuming. When I was young like you and your grams was alive she used to help me a lot. She is the reason I was able to let go a bit and have a family and focus on them as much as I could. Then when she passed away I neglected your mother even more I neglected to even try and repair that relationship even more with her because in the beginning before she left I was trying to force her into growing up fast and learn the business, because after me naturally it was supposed to be hers and then yours but it hasn't turned out like that since you have been filling my big shoes._

 _To cut a long story short, what I really want to say is that with Stella I have found a bit of that focus again, Before I had my first mild heart attack I felt I could rule MCP for another 10-12 years, you know give you enough time to mature, find someone, start a family. I had also intended to bring in Dyson to work with us so that he would take over your position in time as I plan to acquire his family business which isn't doing too well. Dyson's father is a longtime friend of mine. Sure I could have lent him the money to keep his company running but I had my finance team look over their reports and they said that it would be a lost._

 _So I offered to combine our businesses, their business just needs the right publicity and leader to rebuild it, which I think you are, you are a worthy and loyal leader, you have never disappointed me… and though Jim was reluctant-about a woman running his family business… I then offered to buy him out, he didn't want that either, I was at my wits end with his stubbornness and then Stella said she'd have a talk with his wife and then he called me a day later and proposed that he will agree to the merger with two conditions, one that his son Dyson marries my granddaughter and two that they bare a heir within five years unless his son who will still have a controlling position of TW industries decided to sell out first as the merger will only be completed once the requirements are met."_

 _"_ _And you didn't think to ask me what I thought before you agreed to this madness."_

 _"_ _No- I was convinced that I was making a good decision, securing your future, MCP future and helping a friend out… Jim gave up, he made bad business decisions. And had he campaign and gotten at least three investors to invest twenty million each he could have turned his deficient around, paid of the money owed to the banks and give Dyson the business so he could do something with it, Dyson has so much potential to be a better businessman than his father, TW industries if marketed the right way will bring in an additional thirteen million dollars per year after tax and also Dyson would be our link to their clientele. People would continue to do business with them but also with MCP strengthening our foreign counterparts in Asia, where we have been trying to get a piece of the pie."_

 _"_ _Gramps I get the business ideal behind it all but I'm sorry I can't, I won't marry him, not even for a business deal. I want to marry for love, I want my life partner to be the one I marry, have a family with, someone who will support me like grams did you. No disrespect but I just don't see what you see in Stella, I believe solely that she is with you only for your money."_

 _"_ _I know you think that, but Stella is a wonderful woman and I agree with her that you and Dyson will do well as a couple, he will give you the support you need, it was also why the decision… my decision to step down now and put you in charge was made, but I won't do it, you can keep your position as is and I will have to look elsewhere to put in someone temporary to run MCP while I make arrangements to have my surgery and during my recovery which could be as long as 6 months and that's if I don't have a relapse."_

 _"_ _What do you mean? What surgery? Why?" I asked standing up suddenly._

 _"_ _Bo it's nothing to worry about, Stella will be there with me, she has also given me a week to find a temp CEO, I mean if she wasn't there to push me I wouldn't Bother with a bloody tumor in my head, those things take months… years to develop and become a serious threat."_

 _"_ _You have a fucking tumor-in your head? How long…?"_

 _"_ _Young lady please have some respect and we only discovered it two months ago."_

 _"_ _TWO FUCKING MONTHS….?" I shrieked in shock and outrage. How come his doctor hadn't disclosed this information to me at all?_

 _"_ _YSABEAU…!" he shouted above me_

 _I immediately noticed the color drain from his face before a machine started to make a loud beeping sound. A nurse burst into the room, startling me…_

 _"_ _Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave."_

 _"_ _What's happening to him?"_

 _"_ _His pressure seems to be skyrocketing and I have to believe that you're the reason for it, please leave."_

 _"_ _I-Gramps, I'm sorry I didn't mean to_"_

 _"_ _Ma'am leave now, you may come back this evening before visiting hours are closed. But I would like the patient to get some rest now._

 _I left his room and walked out to my car, I hadn't realized I was going there._

 _I don't know how but that day after leaving the hospital I ended up down by the lake, I use to frequent with my grandparents and sat down on the bench getting lost in my own thoughts forgetting about time._

 _When I did find myself back in reality I had also come to a decision. Regrets were abundant but it had to be done. I went back to the hospital, my gramps was sleeping and Stella had already left by the look of things. I convinced the nurse in charge to allow me to stay with my gramps. When the doctor came round next morning, he told gramps he could leave sometime in the evening. That evening I had dinner with gramps, Stella and Kenzie after which gramps and I went to his office and talked._

 _I have never seen someone look so relieved, it's like a huge weight being lifted of his shoulders and the spark was back in his eyes. If only I had seen the spark go out of mine that day and not mistake the pain in my chest as weight about to be put on my shoulders. We further discuss when his surgery would take place, he was to have it after the wedding as he had already made the appointment for that very Monday, after the wedding because he was so sure that I would agree-or be married by then. Hearing him say that I knew it then in my gut I had made the wrong choice that I'd let the wrong kind of fear win but it was too late to renegade on the wrong choice made. On one end of the spectrum I had said that I wouldn't let my emotions make me make rash decisions yet on the other end that's exactly what I'd done. I'd let my mother's words and my gramps ill health influence my decision and there was no way on earth I could reverse that decision if I knew for a fact that my gramps wouldn't die if I told him I didn't want to do it after all._

 _That night I debated on calling Lauren, telling her I had chosen my gramps needs over her. I knew it would crush her and maybe she would understand and forgive me and then what if she didn't, what if she cut me out her life for good even if I explained it to her. Yeah the hard truth that I had made the biggest mistake of my life settled in around me slowly closing in, choking me. Lauren was never going to wait for me or forgive me. I'd done the worst… I am the worst._

 _I again called my best friend and told him everything that had transpired and what I'm about to do, he begged me to rethink it, he pleaded that I not do it because there would be no coming back once I took this suicide path. He promised me that he was going to stick by me through it all, he promised that gramps would forgive me in time but I needed to stand up for me this one time and not let that woman go. I knew he had a point and I promised to think about it and call him later._

 _I didn't get any sleep at all that night, my thoughts were too loud and I was trying to convey everything in the pages of the letter I was writing to Lauren. The next day still sleepless, Stella started to organize everything, and she kept talking about how I had made a wise decision and now my grandfather could get the much needed care and rest he needed. She'd admitted that she had her doubts about me being a leader, how dare she say that I would have done like my mother and run, this bitch didn't know jack shit about me or my mother… I mean not that I knew much either… but my fucked up mother was just that… my mother and if anyone had to judge her it should be me, not some leeching, gold digging bitch._

 _I was tempted to call Lauren, and also call this whole thing of. I didn't want this; I was doing this for my gramps, none of this was for me. I would never be happy if I went through with this mockery of a wedding and yet I had made the choice that couldn't be undone for fear of losing the only man that means more to than any other man ever will and because the pain in my chest was a steady reminder that I had possibly lost Lauren and she didn't deserve what I was about to do to her at all._

 _Over the next few days I was in a daze, signing papers, going to meetings, being introduced to the other more important people in the company that worked close with gramps it was hectic, time consuming and it left me feeling beyond tired most days that I was able to fall asleep the instant I hit the bed in my room at gramps mansion which he insisted that I move into. I had already packed up the stuff I wanted to keep from my old place._

 _Everything belonging to Lauren I packed carefully in a Box, her hair brush, shampoo, body cream, one of her favorite perfumes, lingerie, home clothes, and the cocktail dress she wore on our four month anniversary, also one of her Books she liked to read in bed when I was trying to finish up little ends of work. The rest of things I had the packers pack and deliver to the house in my own wing of the mansion. I'd slept in her old t shirt and showered with her shampoo covered my skin in her body cream and yet I wasn't or didn't feel close enough to her, if anything the aching in my chest grew more painful with each day that drew close to what would be the biggest mistake of my life._

 ** _NIGHT BEFORE WEDDING DAY_**

 _I had yet to contact Lauren, I hadn't call her because I didn't know what to say or how to explain this colossal mistake, I didn't know and didn't want to risk her hating me, damning me for toying with her life, because it would seem like that's exactly what I had done all along hell I didn't even know me anymore. Still though it wasn't too late, I should have thought so on getting your periods suddenly the night before your wedding should have been all the sign I needed to permanently call of this wedding. And honestly I didn't know anyone invited to the wedding besides my best friend who couldn't even look at me in the face but still supported my suicide mission and also my gramps, the bitch, her slut daughter, Dyson and his family. The night before had a welcoming party of sorts and to me the event was like a premier, filled with people who had nothing to do with their lives who would have attended the biggest event of the year so far dressed in their Sunday best, sitting on ridiculously expensive soft cushioned comfortable seats. I'd just about looked at all the faces and I couldn't say for certain if these were people I knew, worked with or they were all my grandfather's and Dyson's family and friends._

 _I looked at my best friend sitting of to the side with his date for the evening,_ _Tamsin_ _I think was her name, she was blonde and hot, then again Hale was a handsome guy, tight body, charming as well as funny and a gentleman all around, he has been with me through thick and thin, now I wasn't so sure- I kept looking even when his date caught me staring she leaned in and said something to him, I could see his jaw clench tightly but he refused to look at me. Fuck-shit-it would seem like I was alone after all, still I loved and appreciated the fact that he was still here with me and deep down in his kind good heart he would never abandon me, even as I was sinking slowly._

 _Shaking the thought and sad feeling away another one of dread settled deep in the pits of my stomach… I couldn't believe that I would have to stand up in front these people come a few hours later and proclaim to love and what not a man I would never love, could- never love._

 ** _WEDDING DAY_**

 _I could hear the loud chatter of the guests through the door separating me from making the biggest colossal mistake of my life. '_ _ **U still have time…call it off'**_ _, was Hales final text plea, I looked away from my phone and looked towards my gramps, I was happy to see him looking like himself, full of color and life, smiling. Seeing him sick and frail was something I would never get used to. I had already lost my grams and I didn't want to lose him, he was all the family I had that mattered… And I knew for certain with that thought I couldn't do that to him, that my time was up, I locked my phone and placed it in the drawer as my gramps made his way over to stand at my side._

 _"_ _You ready dear?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, but let's get the show on the road." I replied giving him a fake smile. Because this is exactly what this wedding is to me a big show._

 _Seconds later the inane chatter of the guests ceased I could clearly imagine everyone taking their places and turning to face the back where I was to enter from. With a gentle but firm squeeze of my arm and a last look at my gramps who looked so proud and happier than I have ever seen him, we begin my march towards the, alter as the music started its cue and the doors opened. I could hear everyone gasp, no doubt admiring me and how beautiful I must look._

 _I didn't feel beautiful. I felt ugly, I felt sick, and I felt my own heart breaking as I moved closer to the end of my life. I felt weighted down by the dress, I couldn't disagree that it wasn't stunning made from Italian taffeta and organza, with a strapless cross-over pleated taffeta Bodice, the Italian taffeta belt with side beaded flower embellishment at natural waist was a pure masterpiece touch to complete the full tiered organza skirt with mohair detailed edging chapel train. But I couldn't admire the beauty of the dress. When I thought about the kind of wedding I told Lauren I wanted and who I would be marrying I wanted to turn and run and find her and drag her here to the church. My legs were shaking, my hands were sweaty and shaking, I was going to puke, and I could feel the bile rising in my throat._

 _I looked for Hale, found his eyes, they held a look of disappointment, sadness… he should be happy for me, it's my fucking wedding and I needed him to fucking smile, boost my morale, anything, he just sat there… suddenly I stumbled slightly the room beginning to spin, this was it I was going to black out…none of that happened as I was quickly righted by my gramps._

 _And with another firm reassuring squeeze from my gramps I was able to push the ill feelings back down. I wished now that my gramps was one of those people, that he had a heart like my best friend who knew, who could see through the pretenses, my pretenses that this isn't what I want. It wasn't-isn't. Why couldn't he be like Hale and say…?_ _ **"Ysabeau… sweetheart, we don't have to do this if you don't want to, if you don't love him, don't let this be about a business deal, you should marry for love and nothing less…"**_ _But of course he didn't he wasn't that selfless a person unlike someone I knew. We were at the end of the aisle now, with another squeeze gramps left me to face Dyson._

 _Sure he looked nice in his suit but it did nothing for me, still I plastered on the fake bravado and looked at him, the fake smile felt like a grimace to me yet to him it looked genuine. I barely registered the priest reading and for much of it I was contemplating my exit,_ _ **'…maybe I could still stop this… Hale would help me make my get away… it wasn't too late to say no and leave and go find Lauren and beg her forgiveness…'**_ _However I was brought back to reality when I felt Dyson take my hands in his and started saying his vows, soon it would be my turn, my vows were written by the ever efficient Stella, I had memorized them it wasn't much. I turned to look at the priest who had called my name more than once apparently_

 _I pulled another tight smile and faced Dyson, I said my vows like I was reading a script, monotone, no emotions I just wasn't that caring of how it sounded since it sounded horrible to me. When the priest asked for the rings, Dyson slipped on mine and I slipped on his, the priest pronounced us man and wife and granted the proverbial permission to kiss the bride, he threw back my veil and drew us together, I kept my lips sealed tightly, I cringed inwards when he used his tongue to swipe against my lips looking for an entrance, I held tighter to the Bouquet in my hands when all I wanted to do was punch him in the face._

 _He pulled away with a dazed look, smiled at me and I once again forced a heartwarming smile at him, it worked and then there was loud cheers and applauding. On heavy laden legs I turned and faced the crowd as we started to walk down the aisle. After that I chose not to remember much of anything. After a couple dances, a few toast's throwing of the Bouquet and more pictures, Dyson lead me to the waiting limo that would take us to a little bed and breakfast for our honeymoon._

 _In the limo I couldn't hold back the sickening feeling in my gut and grabbed the champagne bucket emptying the contents shoving my head into the bucket as I brought up what little I had managed to eat in the past couple days. Dyson questioned if I was alright and then offered me his hanky with a Bottle of water._

 _"_ _Hey Bo… I know you're nervous but don't be, we don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to. But maybe when you get there you might feel better you know."_

 _Of course I knew that, there was no way in hell I would be sleeping with him ever. I nodded my head in understanding. When we got there we were shown to the honeymoon suite. Once inside I told him that I wasn't feeling any better and that I would sleep on the sofa or he could go out._

 _"_ _Bo, I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to stay with you and do you want me to ask if they have a pharmacy nearby so I can get you something?"_

 _"_ _No… I'll be fine I just need to lie down."_

 _Much later after I was sure he was asleep in the bedroom I changed out of my dress and into jeans and a sweater, I was leaving first thing at the break of dawn. I wrote him a note saying I had to meet an important client and took the waiting cab and went to the lake I use to frequent with my grandparents. I set my handbag down and reached inside to extract the notepad that I kept there just in case and started to write an apology and an explanation to Lauren, she needed to know even if it was a week late._

 _One page began to blur into the other, each question asked or answered being so in detail as she asked for forgiveness at each turn…_

 ** _'_** ** _Lauren please don't give up on me, hate me if you must, curse me if you must, but don't think for one second that I don't love you… I still do, because you have my heart no matter what and yeah I know this is going to seem like more than a shitty way of showing that but I hope you understand that all of what I have done is a lie but nothing with you was or is, it's the only truth I know, I have left in this nightmare that my life has become. It feels like I am underwater holding my breath waiting to breathe again, to feel again, and to live again… and I'll only do that when I have you again.'_**

 _Time had flown so fast that it was late evening when she showed up to the mansion to an unhappy group of people._

 _"_ _Bo I was worried where have you been I have been calling your phone?" Dyson said sounding the calmest of them all._

 _"_ _I told you I went out to meet a client."_

 _"_ _All of today till now?" Stella snapped_

 _I threw her a look of … 'WTF? Who do you think you're talking to?' before I closed my eyes taking a deep breath and releasing it in the next to say…_

 _"_ _I went out to meet a client… it's called working… some of us actually have to work for a living than most leeches, you should know what I mean Stella since you're so STELLER at being one."_

 _"_ _Ysabeau, enough… apologized now." Trick hissed at her_

 _"_ _I am not going to apologize to this cunt for doing my JOB! And getting married doesn't change a damn thing, I have responsibilities, you should know something about that gramps after all you chose work over family for years didn't you…? Besides it's a family trait I inherited no doubt from you and I gotta do right or I'll be just another disappointment like my bastard mother." I said with a knowing grin… yeah sure it was a low blow but I wasn't going to answer to any of these fuckers gramps included, they may have and I allowed them to screw my life over but no way was I going to give my soul to them, it was all I had left._

 _"_ _Bo show some respect for your grandfather."_

 _"_ _Why don't you do it for me, kiss his ass and her ass… hell lick them both if you want to… you ass licking mutt."_

 _"_ _Ysabeau what the hell has gotten into you?" her grandfather gasped_

 _"_ _The devil… that's what, no good woman would leave their husband on their wedding night or disappear come the morning for an entire day."_

 _"_ _Look Stell's… you and I will never be friends, I tolerate you, but…. . . … now get the fuck out my face and go fucking harass your skank of a daughter."_

 _Stella began to sputter, never had anyone ever spoken to her like that in her life and she wasn't about to accept that from Bo either, Bo watched her glance at both men, and she could see the thought form in her head that she would have both their support for her next action which was predictable, bo knew exactly what she was about to do as she stepped forward and swung her hand, only to have it caught by Bo in a vice grip. Bo feeling more than angry that both would have let this bitch get away with it gripped Stella's wrist squeezing, digging her nails, breaking the flesh, ignoring the woman's cry and whimpers of hurting her, Bo pulled her forward till their noses was almost touching… and spoke loud enough so that she was heard by all…_

 _"_ _This is your first and last warning, you ever raise your hand to me again, I'll break it off and slap you with it then shove it up your ass… is that clear."_

 _"_ _YSABEAU…! BO...!" Both Dyson and Trick shouted in a hard tone._

 _"_ _Figures I would be the one in the wrong…" she growled in disgust before shoving Stella away hard as she turned and walked in the direction of her wing of the mansion, without another word or backward glance even when her grandfather kept calling for her to come back._

 **END FB**


	2. Chapter 2

I hope the wait wasn't to long. happy new year to everyone again who is reading and following etc. This is as far as i got so its a shortish chapter, hopefully next one will be longer. CHEERS m8's.

.

.

CHAPTER 2 -ROLLING STONE

.

.

That had been the day after I got married, tensions were high and I only talked to my grandfather if it was necessary, most days he didn't mind because I was already impressing and creating more revenue for the company and creating more work for myself… I made sure I had a lot of work to bury myself in, as it provided me the perfect excuse to deny Dyson entry into my bed, I left for work before the crack of dawn and I arrived late to sleep in the guest room of my wing while he slept in my bed. I knew what I was doing, eventually I hoped he would move to another part of the mansion and gramps wouldn't be the wiser as he had a schedule to attend his treatment at a private facility most days now that he was undergoing drugs and chemo treatment for the tumor which had turned out to be cancerous after all. And Stella well he would just continue to live it up, hair appointments, everyday shopping, I didn't mind as it was beneficial to me.

But I would know and Dyson would have his suspicions but he would just ignore it… and of course it worked perfectly for me as I one day stumbled upon them. My evasive tactics was enough to drive him right into someone else's bed, least of all my step aunt Mckenzie. Was I surprised…? Not really, I have known about Kenzie's crush on Dyson from the first and he knew to as well and he used it to his advantage. She looked at him like he could do no wrong.

However she was a fool to think I didn't know…the both of them I'm sure believed that I was already at work and gramps and wifey sleeping as well as the servants weren't in yet… but how stupid to fuck around in the laundry room of all places unlike Kenzie and Stella I actually did my own laundry except for those that needed to be laundered and today being Thursday was no different… then again it was I would have to cancel my washday and do it later if I had the time.

Ah yes! Everything was going according to plan and I needed to have proof of his infidelity so of course I then had some spy equipment's implanted in the mansion everywhere possible using a friend of Hales that was known for getting evidence without being caught or found out. I'd also asked him to bug the pool house for audio but no camera's as I often like to use the pool in the nude and also my guest bedroom was out of the question but everywhere else including gramps quarters and also in my wing of the house could be bugged with audio and video.

Of course I had to make sure that no one including gramps was home which was relatively easy as Stella always had something to do with gramps money and her daughter likewise and Dyson was probably at work or whatever as for the domestic and kitchen staff I gave them a day, or hours off. A little over two weeks after finding them and of avoiding him even more, he catches me one night and says that we need to talk. Feeling like I held all the trump cards in my hand I asked him to accompany me to my outdoor porch, I poured us each a drink.

I took a seat opposite him and waited for him to begin. I have to say that this was the first time he looked quite unsure of himself, he was always exuding this aura of strength about him when in the presence of gramps but I guess he figured he didn't need to show me how big his balls were, after all I was just a weak little woman… gramps pet, wearing five inch tall Christian Louboutin's.

I didn't make any attempt to break the silence first since he wanted to talk so I would let him get this shit talk started…

.

"So um, I know-I uh… see you every day at work, but um… how are you?"

"I'm doing well, no pressure at all. What about you?"

"I'm doing very well to… work wise but I don't want to discuss work… this is more personal." He said the last part with gusto.

"Alright I'm listening."

"We've been married over a month and some now right… and I know with the new job role and more responsibilities that you're swamped and-and I understand you need to take your duties seriously but you also have a duty to me, as your husband which you have not fulfilled nor are you making any attempt to do so."

"EXCUSE ME-COME AGAIN!" he seriously could not be thinking what I think he is saying.

"Wait I'm not done… I have been patient about everything with you, I have been respectful and I simply have not placed any pressure on you to be more of a wife to me than my colleague at work. I didn't marry you for money Bo, my family business is rich enough. All I am reminding you is that our wedding was supposed to be a merger between our two families thus creating more connections for your family business to finally get a decent hold on the Asian market with my family's connections."

"And you all will soon reap the benefits of the merger."

"I'm not done yet… I am not concerned about the benefits, I know that's all well and good now and-well basically, my point I want to get across and the bottom line is I need more from you as my wife… for instance we are yet to consummate our wedding and I think we should go away this weekend, it doesn't have to be out of the country just somewhere romantic, I am sure you can get the weekend of… I would have wanted to surprise you but I figured the civil thing would be to ask you so it doesn't seem like I ambushed you, all I am asking for is a weekend away with my wife Bo." he finished with a small smirk that was supposed to be loving… I think.

"Are you done now?"

"For now yes."

"Alright… so the bottom line is that you're unhappy in this marriage… I understand why, I mean I'm no walk in the park and I don't plan to change anytime soon. My point I want you to get is that this is not a marriage-marriage, this is a business deal. I don't sleep with anyone I work it, it's my first and only rule in business."

"I'm your husband, there is an exception to be made."

"There is nothing to be made except a lot of money for us both."

"Ysabeau I don't want to make demands, we're partners in business and marriage and I have needs that you need to meet, I care about you as a person, as my wife not some business merger… don't you get that I am falling in love with you."

"LOVE! REALLY…?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"It isn't- I just don't sincerely believe that's what we have… will ever have."

"But you have to give us a try… because part of this marriage deal consists of you and I having a child in five or so years, I can give you that and make you happy."

"HAPPY…?"

"Yes fucking happy- Bo! Stop fucking being rhetorical every time I say happy or love, its fucking annoying." He said in an even hard tone, quickly reigning in his anger.

"Don't talk to me that way." Bo said knowing it was a lot for him to not lash out at her and show his true nature. She could read him like a book, if he only knew.

"Look I'm sorry okay- I didn't come here to argue."

"Then what did you come to do?"

"I came to ask my wife, to make time for me-us this weekend."

"And if I don't?"

"I'm not threatening you Bo."

"No… you're trying to subtly strong arm me which I will not under any circumstances adhere to, I will not be sleeping with you now or in the near future… Dyson."

"Would you rather I have a mistress, because that's what you're pushing me to do."

I paused looking at him before I laughed sarcastically in my head all the while looking at him like I was thinking over his last set of words… 'Mistress!' Please I should tell him I know he's fucking Kenzi, has been since I refuse to sleep with him but I won't… I need to play my hand just right or things could go really bad for me and I may end up losing Lauren for good if this farce of a marriage didn't already cost me her.

I took a deep steadying breath to calm my thoughts of Lauren and looked him in the eyes once more… "Dyson you don't love me, you're just- in my humble opinion- an…No! Ve…Nope! The word I'm searching for is querulous-yup that's it in a nut shell, you're just querulous about the fact that you haven't fucked me yet… and I don't see that changing anytime soon-but and that's a big but- but if you choose to be faithful and wait until such time then fine… it could happen… _(in your dreams you piece of shit, no way in fucking hell am I ever going to consider sleeping with you)_ but that's in my own time and no one else's… so no- I'm not sleeping with you because you demand that I do it as per our contract or as part of my wifely duties or to keep you from straying, if it's not a mistress then it always going to be someone else you're fucking, so do what you want Dyson but this our relationship is purely a business one whether you choose to see it so or not and I'm not about to change my mind on it either, no matter how handsome and charming you are."

"You act like you don't care at all… or is there someone else Bo?"

"I truthfully don't care… did I not make myself clear, do I need to spell it out for you, write it out for you, I've certainly shown you it… what the fuck more do you need me to do to help you understand it's purely business?"

"You haven't denied if there is someone else, even so I hope for your sake that you are not fucking around on me Ysabeau and well… I guess I'll have to work on changing your mind since you think I'm charming and make you care about me and just how serious this merger between us is and not just purely from a business point of view- that said I'm giving you the next six months at least to come to around, warm up and get to like me, know me so you can start acting like a proper wife… my wife, I've been tolerant of your behavior thus far because I want you to come see that I am truly a good guy and I'll be a good husband to you, so you have been forewarned also you will sleep in your room, our room and in our bed within such time. If you still do not see it that way maybe in six months or less depends on what mood I'm in with you then I'm afraid I'm going to have to let father and your grandfather know that this business deal is not working out to our best interest or better yet I can look elsewhere to sell of my family's sinking business to someone else and I think father will approve once I let him know that you are not being a dutiful wife. I do hope that your grandfather business isn't affected."

"Threats- I knew it wasn't beneath you."

"No threats, I'm just saying what's on my mind…is all."

"Okay-alright Dyson I have heard what you said and I will take the six months- time period to come around, I do not wish to upset my grandfather any further as I have somewhat been a huge disappointment thus far to him… and also thank you for coming to talk to me first and keeping this between us and not involving him." ( _Two could play this game asshole- I thought and smiled inwards_ )

"It's what a good husband would do even if his wife is proving to be difficult... still I'm a man of my word Bo."

"Thank you-really Dyson." I said with a tight fake sweet smile and small nod of my head in fake surrender.

.

 **(PRESENTLY) ANOTHER 3 WEEKS LATER**

.

After that night, two days later I set my second plan into motion and now three weeks later everything is setup legitimately and circumstantiated for the most part and tomorrow Dyson would have a pre-surprise. While he was all words… I was all about the action, I wasn't going to hold back anymore.

 **.**

 **Morning**

.

Like every morning since that night I was up early and so was Dyson, he had taken to the task of really trying to prove he is good husband material, how sad all his efforts would continue to be in vain… he made us breakfast and for the second time this week, I declined only settling on the tea that I religiously drank every day because it was Lauren's favorite and it had grown on me. Last week and the week before I had accepted breakfast twice of course this was all part of my scheme he might think he was getting somewhere but he couldn't be more wrong. and like the last two weeks before he then offered to drive us to work i had accepted on three occasions because I needed to keep a close eye on him while I was setting things in motion however I declined his invitation for the last two days as well explaining vaguely that I had some documents to look over before a meeting with another one of gramps long time clients. He genuinely looked disappointed I am sure he practiced that look in the mirror a lot, I thought for sure he would have said something offhandedly but instead he kept his cool and just nodded quietly before I walked away with a tight smile and nod that he understood.

.

 **MCP-Building**

 **.**

I didn't get to the office till an hour later, after meeting with my friend and going over the plan once more, everything would be recorded, mutt-head Dyson would never know what hit him in the ass but he was sure to find a side of expensive Gucci up there when the time came.

With a pep in my step, today I deemed was going to be a very good day, my first in so long. I walked into the office smiling, greeting most of the staff who were already there working… I was almost in my office when the mutt's gruff voice called out my name….

"Bo…!" I turned to see him walking towards me with a smile. I wondered immediately what the fuck he was smiling about. I gripped my briefcase tightly and hoisted my handbag higher on my shoulder….

"Dyson_" I said in reply faking a smile which he thought obviously thought was real. How could he not see it?

"I was looking for you twenty minutes ago, you weren't in your office."

"Oh did you need something?"

"Where were you?"

"I got a flat, a stranger was kind enough to help me change it and then I went to the tyre shop and dropped it off, I hate driving without a spare." I lied smoothly

"See, that wouldn't have happened if you had accepted my offer."

"Maybe… um I don't mean to be rude but I really need to get a jump on gramps endless client profiles."

"Oh yeah- um so I was hoping that we could have lunch today-and I kind of jumped the gun and already made us reservations at the restaurant you like to have lunch at."

"Um-sorry I can't… do you mind ordering in lunch, Thai would be nice."

"Uh-yeah sure I'll cancel the reservations."

"Thanks so much, now if that's all I really need to get to work before the client gets here.

Alone at last, I breathed out gently, to keep calm. How the hell would he know what my favorite restaurant to lunch at is? Then again it didn't matter… there was no way in hell I was going to take him to mine and Lauren's favorite place to eat… never-ever.

.

 **10 am**

.

I knocked on his office door ten minutes after his unexpected visitor had arrived…

"Hey Dyson, if you're not busy can_ oh hello… um you have company I-I'm sorry I knocked but_"

"You didn't wait for my answer." he said with edge before rising

"Yes, and I'm sorry for the interruption I'll come back."

"Are you sure?" he asked moving round his desk edge gone from his voice now, he was putting on a show for his guest obviously.

"Yes, it's not really important…again sorry for the interruption and to you to sir…"

"Oh but I'm not," said the gentleman whose back was towards her before he rose and turned to face her… "ello' my dear sweet Ysabeau-can I call you Ysabeau luv'?"

"You…?" she growled

"Do you two know each other?"

"Oh I wouldn't go so far as to say that… after all its much more, so much more- you see, me and sweet little bo-bo… we have this long standing history_"

"As arch enemies from the first we met." Bo snarled finishing his sentence for him.

"Ysabeau come on I thought we had made progress… I thought that was water under the bridge yeah… isn't it luv'?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm currently in a meeting with Mr. Thornwood."

"Why are you meeting with this low life of a snake Dyson?"

"Bo… please do not speak to my guest that way, this is a business you need to put that animosity aside."

"Like I ever will, he is only bad news."

"Ysabeau luv'- darlin'… my once upon a time good friend I'm still not sorry that my business partners made a better offer to offset your deal back then, you know the saying luv'-money talk and well lil ol' bo-bo got beeped."

"You stole my ideas; you were my damn friend…Vex."

"We could still be friend's luv', I mean it didn't hurt yah to lose those two clients did it, you seem to be doing rather well I might say."

"Dyson when you are through I want to see you in my office."

"As soon as our meeting concludes… dear."

She looked at Vex with a look of if looks could kill and stormed out Dyson office slamming his door for good measure. She didn't stop till she was at her office. There she leaned against the closed door and slowly let the wicked knowing smile brighten her face at last. She should have been an actress she thought.

Dyson was so predictable and greedy, he was going to eat up everything Vex was going to tell him and do the typical stupid male thing and stab her in the back, how sad it wouldn't be her back but his own and his family.

She picked up her cell and punched in the familiar digits, like before it went straight to voicemail after four rings. She left a brief message…" ** _Lauren please pick up… I'm sorry… we need to talk."_** After which she would erase the call log every day when she wasn't trying to bury herself in work she would call and leave a message in hopes that Lauren would agree to talking even if it's over the phone.

She then opened up her laptop and started reading her emails before replying, she had been doing that for close to half an hour when there was a knock and Dyson came walking in without waiting for a reply. She was going to say something but figured he did that to get her back… stupid asshole had no idea what game he was playing.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Have a seat please."

"Alright I'm all ears what's on your mind, sweetheart?"

 _('Barf')_ "Why were you meeting with Vex Marquise?"

"Its business Bo, like when you would meet with your clients new or not."

"Dyson I do my business above the table, where it can be seen, Vex Marquise is not a client he is our competition."

"So he's the only one to ever beat you at your game?"

"In business there is no game… he didn't earn anything the hard way I did, he stole from me."

"What exactly did he steal?"

"Didn't he gloat about it… the bottom line is Dyson…Vex is not good news… now why was he meeting with you?"

"Fine if you must know… he came to see me about buying out my family's business. What he is willing to pay will definitely pay of my family debts and leave us with a couple millions well."

"How much is he offering?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not selling, because you and I have an agreement and I'd want to have something to pass on to our child, you know keep TWI in the family like MCP."

"That would be the smart thing to do."

"I'm a man of my word Bo, only you can make me keep TWI with MCP."

"Threats again…?"

"No- just a nudge as you seem to be dragging your feet about us, I have been waiting… caring and have been faithful but I can only take so much… without you giving something back."

Wow! Just wow I thought looking at him like I was contemplating his words. This man could look anyone straight in the eye and lie with a straight face, again how sad for him I didn't believe him. If he only had knowledge of the proof I had and was building against him, soon I would get rid of him, Stella and her daughter and I would then get my Lauren back and my life. So the deception must continue…

"Um…I-I'm trying okay; it's not easy for me to break my rules."

"I'm your husband you shouldn't have to think hard about sleeping with me… and I'm sure you wouldn't be disappointed with me at all."

"Um-I… so did you order that lunch?"

"Yes, it should be delivered within the hour like I asked."

"Okay well come by when it gets here, we can talk… ( _I said offering more crumbs to the fool._ )

"I'd like that."

"Ok-so…now if you will excuse me I need to get back to these very important emails… I'll be quick."

"Sure thing hun, see you in a bit." He said with a sweet sickening looking smirk, that utterly disgusted me, he was blatantly undressing me and it made my skin crawl.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN LOST GIRL OR ANY OF IT. JUST HAVING SOME FUN IN AN AU WORLD.

.

I honestly cant apologize enough about my lengthy absence but i am sorry for not getting the story moving along as it should be. good news is i will be posting two chapters today. I finished this a while ago this morn and decided to post it because i know i will get side tracked along the way today it slow today after a holiday but i still have to stay on top of actual work things and so i thought its better to get one out asap and the other will follow but today for sure i will be posting another one. thank you all who have reviewed followed and liked i really appreciate the support.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3 - GOOD DAYS TO BAD ENDINGS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANOTHER 1 MONTH LATER**

My so called efforts of coming round 'per dyson' words were paying of well as he had relapsed into his old ways somewhat, of not making me his main target. It was another month later when one night as I was walking pass the pool house via the separate entrance from the private garden patio where I had a driver drop me of since I had flown out overnight the night before and only just returned and for some reason I felt like taking this route tonight in hopes that I would avoid Dyson, I really couldn't put on that face tonight I was beat but that dog tired feeling left me the instant I heard a yelp/scream and it was definitely female…

I slipped off my heels and tip toed up to the window near the pool's guest house, shaded by the giant Eucalyptus tree and bordered further by palm trees, the French windows were bare and you could see right in. The servants had probably been cleaning and hadn't replaced the curtains, was luck smiling at me. I hoped so as I slowly peeked in from the right edging my head forward bit by bit; I pulled it back faster than I could blink at the sight that my eyes fell on.

No fucking way that was happening… NO. FUCKING. WAY! I swore up and down doubting myself yet I pushed my head forward again and this time kept it there as I looked at the scene before me… not only could I see but I could hear them, anyone at the main house wouldn't see anything or much less hear a thing coming from the pool house because of where its situated. Instinctively I fished into my overnight bag and pulled my iPhone from the pocket dropping the bag and quickly opening my phone camera video recorder and hitting the record button….

 _"_ _Does that old short prick fuck you like this?"_

" _God no… fuck harder-fuck me harder Dee."_

 _"_ _Filthy fucking whore you like my big cock in your pussy, feels good doesn't it…?"_

 _"_ _Fuck yes- I love it-I love it-I missed this."_

 _"_ _Fuck I'm close almost there,"_ _he said speeding up his actions slamming into her roughly from the back before she buried her face in the pillow._

Right now I know I looked like a voyeur but this shit was gold. I finally had all the proof I needed to end this nightmare I have been living in once and for all but the thought of what gramps would say… how he'd react… it could be detrimental to his health, he would never survive this unless I prepared him for it. I could just tell him that his trusted friend's son was fucking his wife who I knew all along was a no good money grabbing- leeching- bitch-whore….

 _"_ _Fuck Dyson you make me feel so young and beautiful."_

 _"_ _Yeah my dick tends to make you cougars feel like that. You old birds just can't get enough of my dick."_

 _"_ _G-g-goddd… I- hope-I hope…yessss! Kee-mm- rubbing-oh-fuck- clit-fuck… he dies…th- then I'll get half offfff-yeeaaaahhh… everything and we can get rrrr-rid of his precious Ysabeau and we-I'm about-be together Dee…. Oh fuck dyyyyyssssoooonnnnn… I'm cummmmmiiinnngggg."_ _She screamed before pushing her face into the pillow…_ which I thought was a bit too late to do after that scream.

" _Yeah Stella baby I like when you scream my name-I'm close-so fucking close I'm going to fill your cougar pussy till you overflow and then you're going to suck my cock clean before I stick it deep in that tight ass of yours that belongs to only me."_ _he growled slamming into her impossibly harder shaking the bed on its very foundation before he stopped and arched his back as he shouted/growled out…. "AAAAHHHHHHHH-FUCKKK-TAKE THAT." Before collapsing atop her naked form…_

Holy mother of god, this was amazing, this was undeniable and that bitch wishing my gramps died, I was going to finish her till she was the one wishing she had fucking died, the bitch was going down for good in the worst way possible, in fact they both would for wishing that on him… in fact I was thinking that I needed to hire someone to look after gramps now, especially where his food and meds were concerned, what if Stella was messing with it? I was going to carry gramps for a checkup tomorrow and then I was going to hire someone who would be completely loyal to me, I couldn't trust the maid or the cook that Stella had hired to come in three days a week.

But most of all I was going to make Dyson pay very dearly for his betrayal of my gramps. Its fine if he is fucking Kenzie and other women but Stella… gramps wife…? No fucking way was I going to let them get away with this kind of treachery. I would bring him and his family down for good. I pressed the stop button saving the video and slipped my phone into my pants pocket then picking up my discarded heels and bag before quietly tiptoeing away and continuing quietly to my wing of the house. I entered my guest bedroom and locked the door, double bolting it before releasing my breath.

I then stripped down and headed to the en-suite bathroom. After a long steamy shower where I used the time and relaxing water to think I sat down and made a list of things that I needed to do very importantly without wasting any more time…the first was getting gramps checked out and then getting his lawyers to cut that bitch out his will if he had her included, there was irrefutable proof of infidelity and once I showed the lawyers the proof, gramps wouldn't know a thing till I was ready to tell him after all he made me executor of everything since I would next inherit the business. Then I'd go see Hale in person after all he was my personal lawyer and best friend and I needed both, though I needed my best friend more than my lawyers advice.

My list written I put it in between the pages of the book that I kept in my drawer that I had read more than five times, it wasn't some fascinating novel… no not her, Lauren she was all about science and learning and being the best doctor she could be. I smiled at the memory of the many times she would wake me up to tell me some knowledgeable fact that I should know about only later to realized that she had woken me up after I had fallen asleep, her apology was always readily accepted in the form of kisses and cuddling before I went back to sleep, how I missed those days desperately, it seemed like eons since I was last wrapped up in her arms. I reached under my pillow and pulled out her t shirt slipping it on after disrobing. It still smelled like her and that was a huge comfort to me as I slipped lower in the bed and turned out the light with thoughts of Lauren running through my mind.

 **NEXT DAY**

The next morning I joined gramps and Stella for breakfast at nine. As I had been up since 6am, I did a few laps in the pool and then I called gramps doctor and told him that I wanted to move up my gramps appointment for this morning instead also at the same time Stella had her hair appointment which she never missed, it was very hard to get a booking much less switch it last minute like I was asking but getting what I wanted was something I was good at now so when he said it wasn't possible I told him that it was necessary for a …life, policy documentation and I was also willing to make a sizable donation to the hospital if he did me this solid. He agreed then to see gramps at 11am and gramps would never know I was behind it.

"Hey gramps, I nearly forgot to tell you, your doctor called me and said that your appointment was moved up to…today for 11:00am."

"When was this?" he asked shooting me one of those looks… I knew him so well.

"This morning around 7 I think…" I said without batting an eye

"But why didn't he call me or Stella?"

"Because I'd told him to call me directly because you're sometimes stubborn so I would make sure you kept your appointment. I know you think you're doing well, you are… but all this is just a precautionary measure to make sure you're in good health."

"Bo, Stella takes great care of me…I would have gone with her."

"I wasn't saying she doesn't… and you would have made excuses and the hour would have passed you both by... but not on my watch."

"Still Stella can take me?"

"And so can- I…its perfect timing as I have a 12:30 lunch meeting with Mr. Phytomer."

"Oh is it time to preview our contract with them?"

"Yes and no, I'll fill you in after we've met… but if you still insist that Stella should take you I'll call him and move our meeting up soo_"

"NO! Sorry! Look Patrick dear… I'm not offended, in fact this is a good thing since I have an appointment at the exact time at the hairdresser and you know I have had that appointment pre booked a month ago."

"You can always make another appointment dear."

"Patrick, Bo is offering to take you, let her… please."

"Well okay then."

"Thank you Bo."

"Just taking care of my gramps" Bo replied offhand without casting a look her way before finishing her coffee.

.

 **12:05am**

.

"Well Mr McCorrigan that concludes all necessary tests for today, I must say you are doing remarkably well, heart looking good, pressure good, cholesterol low, the MRI shows that the new tumor has shrunk some, which means that the chemo is working however I'll have all the blood work ready by tomorrow as some will take as long as twenty four hours to process but other than that you are healing nicely, just continue with the treatment and light exercise, absolutely nothing to strenuous."

"What about sex?"

"Well I don't see why you shouldn't resume those activities since you are making a timely recovery, I think your heart can handle the excitement. However if you do experience erectile dysfunction I urge you not to consume any performance medication as this will have undesired and disastrous effects which we cannot afford."

"Finally- two months is a long time to go without and I assure you no erectile dysfunction its working just fine I would know since some mornings I wake up with a hard on."

"Oh god gramps TMI ok... TMI" Bo shrieked not wanting to think about her gramps and the 'thing' doing it.

The doctor however chuckled at their interaction before clearing his throat and continuing…"For some people two months is a long time and good to know that part hasn't been affected, so will you be picking up the results Ms. McCorrigan or would you like me to email it to you?"

"If it's not too much trouble to email it to me…"

"Not at all… so after the blood work results I'll let you know when the next schedule appointment is because we need to be monitoring that tumor."

"Sure thing doctor just let Ysabeau know when it is, I'm sure she'll be happy to accompany me next time." he said rising as he shook the doctor's hand and left his office with Bo pushing the wheelchair.

"I called a driver, he'll take you back to the house."

"Thank you Bo."

"No thanks needed gramps." She said escorting him to the waiting car.

.

 **~12:35 - BO'S MEETING**

.

Bo arrived five minutes late after for her meeting.

"Mr Phytomer, I'm very sorry for keeping you waiting." She said genuinely meaning it. She actually liked this client, he wasn't stuck up like the rest and she could relax a little with him.

"Ysabeau, dear it's quite fine, I hope it was nothing to serious that kept you back." He replied standing before she took her seat.

"Nothing to serious, and all is well thank you for asking."

"Would you like a drink?"

"I will have what you're having, to help me relax a bit."

"Excellent," he replied with a smile signaling the waiter

"So Ysabeau how is the old man?"

"He's great, actually he was the reason for my delay."

"That wife of his keeping him on his toes?"

"You could say that." She replied as the waiter returned in what seemed like seconds with her drink.

"I also heard about your marriage my heartfelt belated congratulations to you."

"Thank you." she grimaced before putting the spotlight back on Mr Phytomer… "How are the grand kids Julia and Hugh?"

"Great, they are a handful but now its three of them, my son CJ had his little one Gere, he's going to be a heart breaker when he grows up."

"Well congratulations to you on your third grandchild." She said lifting her glass in salute and he did likewise.

After which they placed their orders and got down to business.

Bo had just popped a grape in her mouth when suddenly she gasped before clutching her throat in the next making gagging noises.

"Bo are you alright…?"Conrad asked standing and moving over to her side

She continued to gag and that's when he shouted for help…

"Help, anyone, I think she's choking."

Bo's mind was in over drive then, she wasn't thinking except for how to breathe, she needed to breathe, she stood leaning atop the table, her chair crashing to its side in her haste to get up and then arms were being wrapped around her under her breast area and she was being squeezed and lifted somewhat and then the bloody grape came flying out onto the table."

"You're going to be fine now-just sit down, relax and take some deep breaths then drink some water."

"Are you a doctor?"

"Yes,"

"Thank you_"

"Lauren…" she supplied with a smile accepting his out stretched hand. Before most of the guest began to clap…

"Thank you Lauren and my name is Conrad."

"No thanks necessary,"

"Oh but it is, because frankly no one knew what to do or reacted quickly as you, you were sent here at the right time to save my dear friend from choking to death."

"Excuse me, I just want to make sure she's alright," Lauren said kneeling before the woman, who was leaning forward causing her long black tresses to cover her face.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I-I'm… thank you." Bo said finally meeting Lauren's eyes. Both seeing the shock register on Lauren's face.

Lauren seemed to be really shocked by the identity of the woman she had just saved, the color had drained from her face, and the caring warmth of seconds ago was replaced by a dark, cold as ice look.

"I'm Ysabeau and again thank you… Lauren- is it for saving me when you did."

Lauren said nothing just nodding her head tightly as she stood up clearly resisting the urge to do or say something to Bo.

"Lauren, would I be to forward in asking you to join us for lunch?"

"I-I-um…I can't stay I was just stopping in to pick up lunch I have to get back to work Mr Conrad."

"Are you sure…"

"Very."

"Do you work nearby?"

"At the hospital..."

"Oh that's lovely can I have your last name please I would like to send you a proper thank you gift I promise you it's nothing to lavish just a simple thank you for being here when you were."

"It's not necessary, I really must go." Lauren said walking away without another word to the concierge desk to collect her lunch.

"You're a very lucky woman Bo."

"I am, I could be dead but I guess it's not my time yet."

"I guess not, are you fine to carry on."

"I am, but I'm still feeling a bit rattled after my near death episode, is it possible for me to cut lunch short and we can discuss the rest of this via another lunch date possibly on Friday, tomorrow I'm going to be swamped."

"You can leave, but it's not necessary for another meeting, I trusted your gramps and I trust you with my investments."

"That means a lot to me to earn your trust Mr Phytomer."

"None necessary, are you fine getting home on your own?"

"Yes, I am I think I will also continue working from home."

"Okay then I'll settle up and then walk you to your car."

"No its fine, and please let me pay its covered by the company client plan, this is MCP's treat, go spend time with your grans Conrad."

"That I will..." He said kissing her cheek before leaving.

Bo walked over to desk and handed the cashier her card, once she had her card back she exited in a hurry, there was only one place she was going to right now.

 **Elmhurst Hospital Centre.**

Bo knew exactly where Lauren worked, she had attempted several times to meet her there but Lauren had been very good at avoiding her, today however Bo felt lucky. She made her way to the nurse's desk, she knew the place pretty well to as she had visited Lauren here often but no one really knew or suspected they were in a relationship.

"Hello, good afternoon,"

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes I hope so… I'm here to see a Dr Lauren Lewis."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No… I'm sorry is she busy?"

"What is the nature of your visit to Dr Lewis?"

"Well I'm her family, sister in law to be exact, I came here at the request of my sister Ciara, Lauren's wife to personally hand her something."

"Oh you're related to Ciara?"

"I am, I take it you have met my sister then?"

"Oh yeah… she's really nice, a bit shy and they make such a cute couple."

"They do, so is it possible to see her real quick I do have to get to a meeting in about an hour or so."

"Oh yeah, sure, just take this East wing right here at the end you will see the Doctors lounge there, she's probably still having lunch."

"Thank you…?" Bo said waiting for the girl to give her name

"Sarah…" she said with a brilliant smile that she returned

"Thank you Sarah I won't be long and remind me on my way out to thank you for helping me as you have." she said heading down the unfamiliar corridor. She didn't knock at the door instead opening it and closing it behind me, she hoped it was just Lauren alone having lunch… she was in luck it would seem.

"So this is where you usually hide from me?"

"What are you doing here, how did you get access to here?"

"I had someone distract the girls at the desk and snuck down this way taking a chance."

"You shouldn't be here, please leave."

"Not yet, at least until you talk to me or listen to me or agree to all two of the above."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I have a lot to say to you so_"

"NO! I don't want to hear it."

"Did you read my letters?"

"Leave now." Lauren said calmly

"NO!" I said moving closer to her, she didn't move back or anything she stood her ground firmly.

"Lauren this talk is long overdue."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Really…? You got nothing to say to me, you don't want to lash out at me verbally… physically…?"

"I want you to leave me alone."

"I can't Lauren, I can't… didn't you saving me today from choking to death tell you that as well."

"I'm a doctor first, I care about every life yours was no different to a stranger I would have done the same for."

"But you were sent there to save me at that particular time because no one reacted or attempted to save me when I was sure I was going to die because of a fucking grape."

"You're welcome, now leave."

"No…! Lauren we need to talk and here isn't the best place any one could walk in I wouldn't care but I don't think you want all these people in your business,"

"No, but I'm not leaving, I don't have anything to say to you…?"

"Did you read my letter then?"

"Shall I call security?"

"Do you want to do that?"

"I will if it gets rid of you."

"Do I have to be dying to get your attention?"

"I can promise you I won't be around the next time to save your wretched-sorry pathetic life." Lauren snarled finally showing some of her anger towards Bo.

"Are you sure about that?"

"You can bet everything on it… and it's a promise I'll keep."

"You'd let me die?"

"Leave…"

"If I was to die would it make you forgive me?"

"I wouldn't care… I can promise you that with certainty."

"You don't mean that, I know I hurt you but you would care something if I was to die, I love you… I still do, I meant everything I said to you then and in the letters Laur, whether you believe it or not but know that I will never take back what I said in the time, days, nights we were together, I meant it when I said you were the one for me, you will always have my heart and eyes on you."

"Your words mean nothing to me…"

"Then take back what you said to me Lauren, tell me in no uncertain way that you don't love me that you still don't, even now… that you're not living in the same lie I am."

"Would it get you to leave me for good?"

"I won't give you the easy way out, even if you believe strongly that I played you from the start which I didn't… I will never take back the words that I said then because I meant to always come back to you."

"Come back, to me-HA! What a joke… I was the fool… I was the one waiting not you… I gave you time, from one minute to an hour and another and another; I waited for that call that never came even after a fucking week. I knew then and so instead I took the hour I needed to leave you behind- for good."

"Laur I meant to call but the damn time kept slipping away and if any action… the opposite of any word…of what I said could have made you forget… to doubt me then I'd have given you them all, given you all the words needed for you not to doubt what you mean to me, how much I love you… need you… want you… but stupid me… brainless-fucking indolent-asinine lunatic- self martyrizing me kept the words all in my head because I can't even remember why."

"It doesn't matter it's all on you, you were the one that started burning the bridge at the other end while I waited, you also did a fine job of burning all the bridges not that I stuck around to watch them go up in flames, I would have done something stupid like try to save at least one from burning completely but now I know it was for the best, it's done, we're done, there is no way to build them up again."

"Laur you don't mean that… I was in tough situation, and maybe now my mother was right that I should have told you, asked you to wait but I was scared… you know I was in that place where you either sink or swim and I went and did a fuck up thing by going down… down… down… but I had hope, I held onto that one hope that one breath that I would come back up and swim towards you. I don't need a bridge to get to you, we can build more, stronger this time."

"My lunch is over."

"Laur we aren't done talking."

"No... we are more than pass done talking… all of it is over… gone… done with… most of all I'm done with you, so go fucking rip someone else's heart out."

"Do you hate me more than you love me?"

Lauren said nothing as she grabbed up her coat and dumped her remaining lunch in the bin nearby. "…See yourself out and don't ever come back." Lauren said colder than anything Bo had ever heard.


	4. Chapter 4

SO SECOND CHAPTER. NOT SURE IF I LIKE IT BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE. SECONDLY WHAT BO DID IS FROM A TRUE LIFE EVENT THAT HAPPENED TO A CLOSE FRIEND OF MINE YEAH WE WERE 16-18, ITS THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER HAD TO RUSH A FRIEND TO THE HOSPITAL TO SAVE HER LIFE. DISPUTE BETWEEN HER AND A MALE RELATIVE, BUT SHE DID GET HIS ATTENTION AND I CANT SAY IT SOLVED THEIR PROBLEMS BUT ITS MADE 'EM BOTH WISER, OPENED BETTER COMMUNICATION BETWEEN 'EM. ENOUGH SAID. THIRDLY THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR HANGING IN THERE WITH ME PATIENTLY . CHEERS M8S

.

.

CHAPTER 4 –DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION NOW?

.

Bo couldn't shake the numb feeling spreading through her. One minute she was looking at the place where Lauren had been eating now clear of her lunch except for the blue glass bottle water she was drinking from and her pager and the next she heard the door slam almost and then in the blink of an eye she was writing in bloody red bold letters atop the white surface table… "I'M SORRY LAUREN." Before she sank slowly to her knees… not caring that the warm sticky fluid was running out much too quick and pooling around her grey trousers where she kneeled.

She didn't even hear the door open again, but she did see Lauren just before she passed out trying to mouth the words that she was thinking… which could have been _'I love you… to … Over._ '

 **5 HOURS LATER**

Bo began to stir slowly, groaning at the sharp kick of pain in her stomach. When she had her eyes open fully in the dimly lit room she was thankful for that…

"F-fuck…" she hissed as she tried to sit up

"Don't… just lie still." The exhausted voice said

"L-Lauren…?"

"What you did was careless and stupid… insane- you're insane."

"Then_ water…" she said slowly softly her throat burning from the effort to talk.

Lauren helped her to sit up and then hand her the cup of water.

"Thanks…"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Why'd you save me?"

"I'm this close to having you see the psychiatrist."

"I'm not crazy except for you-over you-about you."

"NO… BO! You are beyond stupid and crazy and you need help."

"I just need you."

"Is that why you did it... did you expect me to take you back?"

"Why'd you save me?"

"Because I'm a doctor it's my job to do so."

"Not to me, you hate me… you said you wouldn't be there to save me again… that you were done with me- why bother trying to live if it's without you."

"You're really fucking loony, to throw your life away for a lie, which was never real."

"Deny it all you want, what we had- have is very real, you don't love Ciara nor do I care an ounce about Dyson."

"I'm not denying anything I have just moved passed it, pass you and so should you."

"Then you shouldn't fucking save me when I do something this stupid and intentional… you know why I did it…? It's because I couldn't fucking find a back to stab on such short notice so I did the next best thing and I'm sorry I couldn't even do that right for you… further more I need to get out of here, I don't need anyone to care about fucking me…. in case you haven't noticed no one called or was notified I'm in the hospital…" Bo growled throwing the sheets back and swinging her legs off the bed ripping the wire of her hand.

"Them I get, because they don't care and- but you, I'm starting to believe that you don't care really either… you're here really because you're a doctor and I tried to end my life over shit that you say, that isn't real…and that makes me fucking loony? So do I need to sign some kind of papers?" I growled biting through the pain it was almost everywhere and I hated myself even more for slowly letting the tears go as I searched for my missing clothes.

"Where are my clothes?"

"You can't leave… the police want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I had to report what you did and the only reason your family isn't here is because I told them I was your in- law and I would let your family know."

"Don't do me any favors… I already dug my damn grave, let me bury myself in it."

"I wouldn't stop you… but_"

"Where is the discharge papers…?"

"You can't leave."

"Say my name Lauren, tell me you can't leave Bo."

"You need to stay calm I'm going to call the police in now that you're awake."

"Do what you want and I'll do what I want Lauren."

Bo gave up looking for her clothes and grabbed up her handbag and heels, she dug through her handbag for her phone and keys finding both she opened the door to make her get away but was stopped by the not too tall, maybe fifty-ish, center head balding guy.

"You going somewhere ma'am…?"

"Yeah… home, excuse me."

"I'm afraid it will have to wait I need to ask you a couple questions ma'am."

"Look pal, I ain't no ma'am my mother is the fucking ma'am you can call me Bo or don't like some people but don't call me Ma'am."

"Alright Bo, please take a seat and calm down now, you hear."

"How much do you want to drop all of this, twenty grand, fifty a hundred thousand…?"

"Ma'- I mean miss, I will not be bribed."

"Suit yourself then seems like you're on her side, either way I'm leaving here."

"Will you listen to the officer and please calm down, he just has to ask you some routine questions."

"Bo… say BO! Lauren."

"Look miss, this is the last time I'm going to ask you to calm down."

"Or what…?"

"Or I am going to be forced to haul you off to jail and keep you there for at least 24 hours."

"How much will I get for cursing you and physically abusing you?"

"You will be slapped with a fine and imprisonment of up to seven to fourteen days."

"One last thing is this going to be in a minimum or maximum holding facility?"

"Minimum,"

"What's going to get me to the maximum with the bad ass bitches?'

"A number of offenses… murder of course being the top of the list."

"I like you, you're straight forward with your answers when asked a question unlike some people. Okay I'll co-operate… what is it you want to know?"

"Well Um_"

"Hold up does she have to be here?"

"No… but as she is family I thought it would be fine."

"She's not really family, just an in-law who I don't want here."

"Doctor Lewis I am going to have to ask you to leave."

Lauren looked at Bo with a look that could almost be mistaken for disappointment.

"I will wait outside, though you should make it brief as the patient is sweating profusely from exertion and pain, I need to administer her pain meds."

"Its fine Doctor Lewis, I won't be staying I'm leaving AMA, so just get me the papers to sign."

.

#

.

Bo answered according to the information Lauren had already given. She backed up the depress story and that she hadn't taken her meds and this was the first time that she ever did something like this because she needed to feel something other than depressed and empty and also she was under a lot of stress at work. After a few more questions where she denied she had any other significant other, other than her mother, half-sister and grandfather, the officer told her he was satisfied with his report and he would also wait to sign off on it after receiving a psych report from another doctor or doctor Lewis determining her stability and state of mind, as he wanted to make sure she wasn't a further threat to her own life or others.

She faked smiled through the pain and promised that she wasn't and she would stick to her meds. And she would seek proper medical help if she ever felt like this again.

So Lauren had made up a believable story, being depress was better than being looked at as crazy-suicidal, she wasn't she just needed to feel something other than the pain in her chest after Lauren said she was done with her.

Once the officer Francis had left, Bo gathered up her stuff again and opened the door once more to leave but was stopped by Lauren blocking her way.

"Move and where are the papers?"

"You can't leave yet… as a doctor I strongly advise against it."

"Look Dr Lewis-Roessler, thank you for your medical advice, services and ill-fated care, also you aren't my doctor and unfortunately I feel excellent and I wish to leave right now and go celebrate my wretched-sorry pathetic life… I feel like sky diving of a bridge to celebrate seeing as I'm fucking depressed I think I'll do just that without the parachute." I replied using my shoulder to push past her some. It hurt like hell to be exerting my body this way, but why the hell should I care; I'd rather feel that pain than the other.

I got to my car and leaned heavily against it. My hospital gown was stained to the front but it was going to have to wait till I got home. I had a first aid kit I'd be able to patch myself up.

.

 **1 WEEK LATER**

.

My wound had healed for the most, though when I touched the scar it reminded me that I was losing my fucking mind and I needed to keep my shit together. No one had known about my little stint and I was glad that at least Lauren was keeping her mouth shut about it. Also today was a special day, I had told my secretary to tell anyone in the office I was out including Dyson then I locked myself in my office where I then pulled up the listening app on my phone and waited to listen in on the conversation that was about to take place in a few minutes… right on time I thought as I sat quietly in my office listening in on Dyson's meeting, with Vex…

 _"_ _My dear good man, 'ow's that wifey of yours?"_

 _"_ _How she always is, cold, standoffish and a complete bitch..."_

 _"_ _Trouble in paradise is it?"_

 _"_ _No trouble at all…"_

 _"_ _You know she wasn't always like that… she was a nice girl, party girl, she knew how to charm people… can I tell you something personal?"_

 _"_ _It's not going to leave your office I guarantee."_

 _"_ _Izzy and I were really good friends… then I fell in love with her, I figured since we were best friends and knew each other well, that she'd feel the same. Instead she ends up falling for a client Ryan Lambert… I hated him so much for taking away my chance with her and after a year of trying to be happy for her and him I decided to cut loose of course this involved the betrayal that broke our relationship for good._

 _Six years ago I tried to reconnect with her but she wasn't 'avin it. Still bitter over the whole thing I guess. What I'm saying mate is that I am not trying to buy out your family business to get back at 'er or whatever with 'er… yeah, we're dead in the water I accept that. It's just I believe I can do more for TWI, I have some contacts who would be interested in investing and helping me turn the business around, plus I would be willing to hire you as a manager or some position up there, you know the business… it also saves me a lot to look for someone qualified._

 _The way I see it is twenty million is a lot of money for you and your family to live comfortably with for the rest of your lives, even after your father pays back his personal loans amounting to 12 million you still have a sizable amount left and after you have signed over the controlling shares to me and resign I am also going to pay you an additional Bonus of 2 million and then rehire you as a VP or something yeah."_

 _"_ _The offer is really tempting but I have an agreement with Bo."_

 _"_ _You mind if I be nosy and ask what kind of agreement?"_

 _"_ _You sure whatever I say is going to stay between us."_

 _"_ _My good man I didn't get anywhere by turning coat when someone confides in me."_

 _"_ _Okay well uh I told her she has about six months to start acting like my wife… I mean she's really hot, I'd love to fuck her all the time… further more I'd love to see her lips wrap around my cock with that wicked red lipstick she likes to wear painted on and in those ridiculous but sexy fuck me heels."_

 _"_ _Yeah I must say I had the same thought then…"_

 _"_ _She says if I want a mistress I can get one… though it's a little too late for that since I am fucking her step grandma and her step aunt Kenzie."_

 _"_ _You dirty dog- you fucking kidding me…? The two of 'em… mum and daugh'er...?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, they both freaky, old girl can take cock well and Kenzie gives probably the most amazing head I have ever had, she's a freak licks my balls sucks on them and then tongues my asshole like a pro."_

 _"_ _Fuck that's hot… would you mind lending her to me?"_

 _"_ _I could talk to her, ask her to do it as a favor for me or pay her either way she's a leech like her mother, who's only married to old man McCorrigan for his money."_

 _"_ _Yeah, well he been alone a long time and she's a bit younger than him by some plus years yeah, I highly doubt he was satisfying 'er if it wasn't you it would have been someone else…. I say lucky you mate."_

 _"_ _Luck has nothing to do with it… not since I started fucking her three years ago, she loves me, she loves my cock even more and her daughter is the same, but they just aren't the ultimate prize. Bo is, I'll enjoy fucking her very much."_

 _"_ _But you can have it both ways Fuck her while fucking her over, she doesn't have to know that you have already sold out, I can wait to tell her, in fact you can go on working there, fucking mum, aunty and Izzy and if by the end of the six months she hasn't come around yeah…you just tell her you're walking out and then say…_ ' ** _Oh by the way, I have sold my family's controlling share of TWI to your competition how do you like that for a last laugh bitch'_**."

 _"_ _But then I would have to keep up pretenses of working there and answering to her."_

 _"_ _Oye, you don't watch movies do yer, it's easy to get away with things in business and I can put the money in a Swiss account for you where they can't touch it or trace it back to you… I can give you the money in cash, I have resources that will give me twenty two million cash if I snap my fingers, I guarantee you they will never trace the money back to you even when you disappear."_

 _"_ _I spoke with my father, he has said that I should do what I think is best… besides his number one rule in business is there are no friends, so he doesn't mind stabbing Old man McCorrigan in the back for a couple millions."_

 _"_ _That's the spirit lad, money talks and well bull shit walks. Plus this could also work in my favor, that if Izzy doesn't want me anywhere in her family's business, then she can simply buy me out for double of what I paid or a decent enough sum I might even settle for a cool thirty million, thereby giving me enough time to put my clients money back before they notice it missing and I could possibly make an easy 6 million after paying of the smaller people who I'll have to pay to keep this hush-hush… you know what I mean."_

 _"_ _I do… okay fine I told her within I didn't say exactly when, can you have the contract ready for me tomorrow to look over, I'll give you my father's Swiss account number where you can deposit the money, and only after I have seen all of it there will I sign on the dotted line."_

 _"_ _I also have my own conditions… I am going to deposit the money within 48 hours, but you won't be able to touch it till you have signed on all the dotted lines. Your resignation is not contingent to the agreement I would want to keep you there a bit as my inside man, yeah…"_

 _"_ _Then I say you've got yourself an inside man…" Dyson grinned shaking Vex hand before finishing his drink._

#

Bo couldn't believe it…in less than 72 hours she would wrap up her acquisition of TWI and then she wouldn't have to care about being nice to Dyson. The only thing that would be left to do is get rid of Stella and her tramp daughter which would be easy pickings now that everything was falling into place. She felt alive for the first time in a long time. Even at the end of this nightmare where she knew Lauren wouldn't be waiting for her she would still celebrate… and not pathetically alone.

 **~2 DAYS LATER**

I had just finished running through a couple more recordings, Dyson and Stella really were thoughtless fools. It wasn't bad enough they were caught in the pool house- of course they didn't know this but now I had proof of them in the garage against my beautiful car and proof that while trick was out receiving treatment his wife and dyson was defiling his marriage bed. How distasteful. I should end it now but I couldn't just yet, I had to be patient, I must. I reminded myself just a few more pieces and the puzzle would be whole. That said I felt like having a mini celebration, by myself, I was just contemplating what club to go to when my phone rang.

It was my mother who called to inform me that she was in town and she wanted to meet with me tonight. I agreed to meet her at some new fancy restaurant that had opened up and her twitter friends were raving about it. It was as good a distraction I figured.

 **7:00pm**

I was on time for once and my mother also looked relieved, what- can I say I was feeling good, looking good, most everything was going in my favor so it wasn't hard to make the effort. She stood and air kissed my cheeks.

"Bo darling you look lovely… you look different to."

"Thank you mother you look even better with the new tan, been traveling with Mr Dennis?"

"He recently bought a yacht so we went sailing for a bit, so I take it things are good between you and Dyson, finally let him in your bed?"

"NO!- that will never happen, I just decided to get on with my life I didn't marry for love or happiness and doing what I'm doing really brings me great joy."

"Ysabeau- Dyson is a good man, give him a chance."

"Did you want to see me to talk about Dyson?" I asked taking up my glass of wine that she had ordered for me before and taking a mouthful in hopes to calm my rising irritation.

"Of course not I was just making conversation Bo."

"Then talk about something else or I'm leaving."

"If you insist…"

"I do." I snapped finishing the rest of the wine and looking round for the waiter who was already coming to our table.

"Scotch… no ice." I said not even giving him the chance to talk.

"Why didn't you tell me that Lauren is the woman you gave up for a business deal?"

"W-WHAT?" I half shouted stopping myself at the last second.

"It doesn't matter how I found out."

"It does… who told you?"

"It's good you aren't denying it_"

"Nor am I confirming anything."

"You don't have to your face says it all and I just want to say that you cannot ruin your sisters happiness with her."

"Lauren doesn't love her she only married my half-sister to spite me." Bo said realizing too late that she had given herself away.

"Lauren doesn't seem the spiteful type."

"She isn't but when someone like me fucks you up then anything can happen."

"Still, they are happy together, they look good together and you should let them be together."

"I haven't tried to break them up, I have been behaving myself Aoife."

"Have you… is trying to perhaps kill yourself in her office what you call behaving?"

"I see… it was Lauren who told you?"

"No… not directly, I got a call from Ciara after she had spoken to Lauren… not even your grandfather knows what truly happened, how is this?"

"Because Lauren covered for me and you won't breathe a word of this to him ever."

"And kill my own father I'm not a monster Izzy."

"And what I am… because I tried to seriously harm myself in front of Lauren because she rejected me after I begged her to give me another chance, after I told her that she didn't love Ciara and that she needed to end the farce of a marriage with her."

"I'm sorry she rejected you, but I think it's her way of saying she's moved on."

"You're not and she hasn't… she won't ever get over me like I won't her but she'd rather stay married to Ciara because it would hurt me the most, it hurts me the most watching them together, knowing that they are together when it should be me and her, she was supposed to be my wife Aoife-my fucking wife." Bo hissed quietly bringing her rant to an end for now.

"Again I don't think Lauren would intentionally do that knowing that she would not only hurt you but Ciara as well."

"That's right- it's fine if it's me… I don't need love- you thought me that first lesson I don't need to be happy that was your second lesson… and advised me that as long as I got money and a billion dollar cooperation to run I could buy as many bodies as I want, while you, gramps and your beloved daughter Ciara get to live truly fucking happily ever fucking after with your significant others who you didn't have to buy or marry because its profitable."

"I would never want that for you… and maybe had you taken my advice and told her, explained things and ask her to wait maybe she would have."

"You know what I don't need to hear your bull or sit here while you judge me…. dinner was lovely thank you **MOTHER**!" She snarled on the last word before pushing her chair back and collecting her coat at the front desk before leaving.

#

Bo got in her sports car and instead of going straight home made a detour to Lauren's. She hadn't even put the car in park yet before she was throwing open her door and storming up the path to Lauren's front door where she banged on the glass and wooden door with an angry fist. She didn't have long to wait, as the door was flung open by a wet Lauren who had barely tied the sash on her robe around her in her haste to get to the front door.

"B_ what the hell is wrong with you?"

Bo didn't answer as she stormed pass her letting herself inside uninvited. Lauren closed the door almost with a slam.

"What are you doing here… why the hell are you trying to break down my door?"

"Why the fuck are you telling Ciara things about me."

"I'M WHAT…?" Lauren hollered

"Guess who I saw tonight?"

"I don't know."

"I saw my mother… and guess what she told me?"

"Again I don't know."

"Long story short is that she knows you're the woman I fucked my life up over and for… and that I tried to harm/kill myself what fucking ever -over you… now how would she know this if you wasn't talking about me to Ciara."

"First of all, you need to calm the fuck down… secondly I only told Ciara that you accidently injured yourself in my office nothing else… I was very vague about the details."

"You sure that's all."

"Yes."

"Then how does my mother know it was you?"

"That would be on you, you tend to act first then think after, but that's because you're a very emotional person."

"Don't… fucking shrink me Lauren?"

"I'm not doing any of the sort… it's the truth."

"She thinks you're some fucking saint while I'm a monster… that I don't deserve love."

"I don't think your mother would say something like that and if possible do us both a favor and forget about the disaster that was us."

"Not in so many words but it's what she is implying… and why forget about us…? Why should I let you go…? Why should I let Ciara have you when I saw you first…? I loved you first, I still do… I always will because I don't know how to stop myself from feeling that way about you?"

"You're only feeling that way because you had me and lost me."

"Have I really lost you…you_? Is there no hope, not a single chance for us… me?"

"I said all I had to you… so you need to accept that and forget about that time. You're good at pretending. This should really be a walk in the park for you."

"Why is it so hard for you to say my name? Does not saying it help you forget about me? Make it easier for you to not forgive me? Why won't you say my name Lauren?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I won't do what you are asking me to do silently or otherwise."

"I'm not asking you I'm telling you_"

"And the answer is still NO! No I won't do what you say, and hell fucking NO! I'm not going to stop feeling the way I do about you. It's obvious I can't stop you from leaving, from continuing to make the same mistakes I made when I married him as you have done with marrying her or whatever but it should be quite obvious, and indisputably clear that I can't and won't stop loving you."

"I can promise you that you can't- you don't feel anything for me; you're just behaving like the fox that ate the proverbial sour grapes."

"You're so wrong, because I do feel everything, and it hurts so fucking badly to be still this much in love with you Laur but I wouldn't have it any other way, I'd rather give you my heart, have you cut it out, have you walk all over it, break it over and over as many times as you want, I'd have you do with it what you will just because-because I know and if you need me to remind you then I will, I can assure you that you are the only one that makes me feel this way, feel a little bit alive when all the riches in the world mean nothing and cannot ever compare to you_"

"That's a mouthful_"

"Don't believe me but I know laur… I'd know what you taste like and sour is not one of them, I can't forget and I'm not going to forget it… your taste is everything I love about you, how can I forget what your soul tastes like, what your love tastes like, what your heart tastes like, what your mind tastes like, what your body and skin tastes like?"

"Real poetic stuff… but it does nothing for me; there is no start over… I know now what I didn't or didn't heed."

"What didn't you heed?"

"I didn't heed the little voice in my head that kept telling me you are the one I knew I should have warned myself about."

"Because you know deep down that voice is wrong and I don't want to start over Laur… and I don't want to fucking pretend that you are not my lover… that you are not the love of my life… that you are not the one I want to be with- I don't want to pretend that I don't love you when I do beyond what words or anything I'll ever say and do can comprehend. You are my life support Laur; I love you, why can't you see that I'm yours-yours alone. I'm not asking you to forget what I did but I know you know that just maybe I'm telling the truth that I was scared, that I was confused about my loyalty to my grandfather and my loyalty to you. However my decision to fuck up so royally by marrying my grandfather's idea was not one I chose to willingly, giving up you because I truly thought I was protecting you and I didn't want to ask you to wait around for me was my decision and I regret it in every breath."

"How sad for you, but look I'm with Ciara and it's MY choice, MY decision… that I do not regret it at all and maybe we can try and be amicable friends somewhat in the future or as long as I'm married to her."

"NO! I won't and can't and don't want you as only my friend… 'My friend' is not what you're supposed to 'ONLY' be I won't... accept it I want all of you Laur, I want you to be mine in every capacity, my best friend, my love, my lover, my girlfriend, my wife, you have to be my reason for everything, living…wanting and needing."

"Are you done with the cheesy pick-up lines?"

"Does she make you happier than you have been with me?"

"Does your ego need to be stroked?" Lauren retorted

"Does she make your body sing like I could make it?"

"Still not giving up the goods to your husband?"

"Do you love her like you love me?"

"More so…" Lauren snapped hoping to wound Bo with her blunt words.

"Are you in love with her like you are with me?"

"Oh please get over yourself, will you."

"Does she know where to touch you to get the right response?"

"It's none of your business what goes on between me and my wife."

"You know eventually you're only going to hurt her the longer you try to fight what we have."

"I'm not you… I don't toy with people feelings… make false promises…."

"Did you read my letter?"

"They just read like words you picked of cheesy hall mark cards."

"I miss you Laur… I miss you so damn fucking much."

"Then find something-someone else to replace me."

"I can't… I won't… nothing- anything and no one ever will."

"That's your problem not mines."


	5. Chapter 5

**A HAPPY NEW YEAR and Hello everyone still reading and interested in this story. I know it's been forever but I haven't forgotten the story. I just couldn't dodge some of those curve balls life throws at you. For those that PM'd me I know my reply was late by weeks and months but I explained why my absence is so lengthy...lol. So that's over as of the 5th of this month AMEN! I couldn't focus on this story during that period at all. But I had the time to put in some effort over the weekend and really was able to get these two chapters out today as it's kinda slow for me yeah, Mondays usually are till about February.**

 **Don't know if you all will be able to follow the next two chapters as there is some time jumps etc. yeah and if it isn't clear just let me know. But I wanted to get this out cause it's like long OVERDUE! Yeah... So I really do, humbly apologize for the lengthy wait period and Cheers m8's**

 **PS: disclaimer at the beginning, but I'll remind ya'll... still I don't own any of ShowTime lost girl stuff yeah... Cheers.**

RATED M-17 (cussing, slandering etc. to name a few)

.

 **CHAPTER 5 – GETTING THINGS OUT.**

.

.

Bo and Lauren were quiet for too long that the silence became too much for Bo, she may not get another chance to be this close to Lauren so she was going to at least use this moment wisely…

"Do you wish you had never met me?"

"I do…" Lauren spat out.

A mirthless laugh escaped Bo, before she composed herself and replied…"I feel the same, maybe then you wouldn't have gone off to wherever and met my half-sister… and I would still be in control of my life, my feelings, no one would have breached the walls I so carefully placed around my heart… hell, I would probably be off somewhere fucking some stranger."

"You still can go fuck a stranger or better yet you can go home to your husband."

Bo was about to reply with an indelicate comment but instead chose to ask a merciful question that she needed an answer to…"Can you… will you ever forgive me?"

"Will you then leave me alone and never bother me again?" Lauren fired back with absolute mordancy. She wasn't going to hold back if Bo really wanted to talk.

"No…" Bo replied truthfully she wasn't going to placate Lauren, they needed to talk and this was the only opportunity no matter how ugly it was going to get as they cut each other down with hurt words.

"Why_" Lauren began but was cut off by Bo

"_But you don't have to be so afflictive to me and don't you dear tell me you're not being cruel, I fucked up… poor description I know- still I get that, you have every right to despise me but I can justify my actions if you will just listen."

"Oh so **NOW!** You want me to listen to you now? Are you sure you have the right amount of words now to tell me more lies?" Lauren bit out tightly before she started to laugh acerbically at what Bo was asking

"I didn't deceive you knowingly or pull a fast one like that…I don't even think I victimize you Lauren, and I most CERTAINLY! Didn't surrender you willingly."

"What does it matter if you deceived me, used me like a slut…? In the end you saved me the trouble of kicking your lying ass out anyways."

"I KNOW YOU DON'T TRULY BELIEVED THAT I USED YOU LIKE A SLUT LAUREN…" Bo shouted killing her immediate response before calming own anger... "You're not any of those degrading names but if you think I don't deserve a chance to explain it to you in person and you want me to absolutely leave you alone for good then just ask me Lauren. Tell me in no uncertain way that you don't still love me, tell me that none of it was real with us from the beginning and to leave you infinitely. I'll listen if you want me to be that closed book sitting there on your top shelf out of reach, where you will never have to reach up and open it again to know the pages of what could have been but unbelievably still could be if you would just hear me out… there isn't anything- I mean any and every damn thing I wouldn't do for you."

"A little too late with the 'any and everything' bravado bullshit speech now aren't you?" Lauren replied with air quotes and an eremitic tone that she hoped clenched around Bo's heart making her hurt.

Bo shook her head letting her words sink in…"Laur with all that I am, don't doubt that I'd give my damn life up if it'd be worth it to you… if it meant you would forgive me."

"But you don't want me to just forgive you, no- you want more than that- you want the whole damn nine yards… you want me to take you back."

"I'm not going to lie that-that is what I'd want but I'd sacrifice it to gain your forgiveness above all and maybe a second chance to erase the hurt and only love you again like no one else can or ever will… I need you laur… I need you so much because I'm at the point where I don't care If I was to fall ill… get shot… knocked down… whatever or however my life is to end without you I wouldn't fight it… I wouldn't fight to come back to this empty life if it meant not having you… I'm hanging on here by a thread, and painful as it is… I know deep down you can find it in you to forgive me."

"My-my–my you are an enchantress, smooth as ever with the words. You talk a good game, you really do but my problem with you is that you aren't listening to me, if you're so in sync with me… soul mates and shit then you know what you have to do. You know what I need you to do since you like being everyone's immolation but your own."

"Yes I do know what I have to do and even if you're a coward to say the words… whether you won't or don't ask me to I'm still going to give you what you want because I love you more than you or anyone will ever fathom, I love you too much Lauren so I'm going to give you what you want even though my heart won't take the cure to end its beating for you… I know this and I want you to know that to."

"Good riddance, bon voyage, VAMOOSE! And thanks for understanding." Lauren replied even more sarcastically, while quickly walking over to her front door hands pausing on the door knob now as Bo spoke up once more…

"You can't get rid of me laur… ever. We're destiny and stupid as it sounds or cliché as hell… I'll go and wait in the next life where I know we will incontrovertibly meet again. You better damn well believe and know for the rest of your life, my life and earth's life that I'm never getting over you. You're mine- I'm yours and we will be together, you'll see that one way or the other."

"I don't have to get rid of you, you did that all on your own and your shitty prophecy of destiny is of grandeur illusions of what you never truly had… truly loved."

"I guess it would seem that way to you laur_ but it's not a prophecy it's the truth, the definitive truth-I love you- you love me, I hurt you- you want to hurt me and you have succeeded so far but ultimately you will come back to me, you will save me because even you know that we are meant to be. You will see it in time."

"NO…! It isn't that way… tell me this honestly…? Now… later… time seems to be of little consequences here but do you really want to blame me and hold me responsible for ending what we think we had once and for all when I did after you struck the first blow, you walked away without a word, I mean who does that to someone they love more than life, their own life, … well fuck me six ways from Sunday I just had an epiphany, I can't believe it took me so long to see it when the truth was right there in front of me the whole fucking time."

"Can you cut the sarcastic shit out and just talk to me woman to woman please laur." Bo pleaded, really trying not to fight with Lauren.

"I just figured out that you supposedly giving me your heart and soul to keep… meant you had nothing to lose any more you probably deduced that with your heart I also had your love that it was in a safe place. Which is why you were so willing to sacrifice your life for them and for me an afterthought, were you thinking two out of three isn't bad?"

"It wasn't like_" Bo was saying

"_Oh but it was… how can you offer me a heart and soul but no life? How the fuck was I supposed to make it work? Did you expect me to make my own Frankenstein? And with it I wouldn't need you and you wouldn't need me anymore because essentially I had the best parts of you right?" Lauren defrocked, every word laced with hurt and sarcasm.

"I-I do need you now, I did then to… I _"

"_Don't say you love me again… you don't-didn't …not truly… it was you simply needing to have your way and I was foolish, I mean I should know better right…for all the genius everyone thinks I am… I sure wasn't intellectual about the cluster fuck you turned out to be but I don't blame you fully -I did my part-so yes… I guess I walked right into it believing everything you said… that was my mistake being an ignoramus-schlemiel in love and in the end I don't need to guess that I made it too easy. Hanging on to your every word, believing your every touch, every kiss."

"Nothing was pretend with you or us together Lauren, all of it was real. I'm just sorry that I didn't back up words spoken with my body, in every touch or kiss, shared with you- that I didn't write it on paper for you till it was too late."

"Do you think that if any word that you could write, could have said after you destroyed me would have made me forget… and actually believe that you have a reason maybe more than one justifiable reason why you did it, do you think that would have been reason enough for me to have gotten up off the floor… if I had believed that somehow it was all in my head… that she truly loves me, that she will be back any moment… that she isn't some succubus bitch?"

"Succubus bitch?" Bo asked in confusion

"Yeah you know… a monster… a hellion… a rogue… an archfiend, those creatures that suck the life out of you and what nightmares are made of."

"And yet it feels like it's all happening in my head, that I'm still trapped in a nightmare…I hope and wish so hard it wasn't so much, as I wake up every day hoping I'm unconscious laying somewhere in a ditch, a prison, a shallow grave in real life and I will wake up any day and know that it's not real but it's not…I'm awake and here right now trying to talk to you and this is how I know it's real what I did …I messed up so bad, you hate me-you want me dead… hell I'm sure if I gave you a gun you wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger but still I would beg you… ask you if we can have another go about it please… and start over, as lame as it sounds."

"Start over? You don't get do over's in this life… because I can promise you if we did, then I would have gone back to that very first day we met and called security and have them take you away… so that I would never have known you… I would go back and do everything I could to have saved that man who died on my table because he risked his life to help a woman who was being mugged in an alley_ we can't fucking pause and rewind, go back and undo any of it… even with all the money in the world you can't fucking undo any of it, you don't get a start over-do over… it's supposed to be counted as a mistake and more importantly a lesson learned so_"

"_STOP! Just listen… I'm like really confused and so fearful Lauren of what to say, so I'm not thinking straight…I don't want a complete do over a do over would entail me probably having to do the same thing over because you and my gramps mean everything to me but I- all I really want is just to start over completely on a clean slate-with you alone from the day I met you in the hospital, I don't want to erase how we first met, it was a terrible day but you made the difference you changed it… that terrible day to the best day of my life and I always wanna remember that day how you were there for me… a complete stranger.

I knew you were special which is why I pursued you so hard. I was somewhat aware but I ignored the slight knowledge of my gramps and associates arranging the marriage for me but after meeting you I resisted, I began to fight back I was going to let them know that I make my own choices… I was gonna let you know that I pick you and I was not gonna let myself most importantly accept the choice that I was forced to take because I care for him or because I was his only hope in his weakest time of need, he needed me to carry on our long family legacy.

Unlike you free to choose it wasn't completely my choice, not in my world. I didn't choose I had to act and that's what I did without thought, I acted then thought to late after the consequences."

"HOPE…? Really…! Didn't you tell me that he said he would have gotten someone temporarily…? Yes it would have wounded his pride but he wouldn't have hate you for it, disappointed surely- but hate? No! he can't hate you for walking away and picking me over a lousy job, a desperate business deal… an obnoxious inheritance that you… you would have gotten MCP anyway… temporary stranger or not you're his family I don't know exactly how good the relationship is between you two but … but I guess we all know now you didn't have any backbone in you."

"And what you think I grew a backbone to walk away from you_" Bo ground out trying to keep her cool

" **Don't hold back now- get it all out."** Lauren snapped

"I-I'm sorry laur it's…" Bo was struggling for words but she was just going to go with the honest to god truth lame as it would sound… "Lauren-I-I was scared… even now I-am scared_"

"_Of what…? Losing him… the legacy…the money… the fame… or me? Was I not good enough for you? Did you think I couldn't support us both financially, emotionally, however- as long as it was for us if it had come down to that I would have stood by you in any circumstances… well damn, look at this, the truth has been in front of us the whole time. I was so ignorant being angry I couldn't see it"

"What truth- see what?" Bo asked with an intense look

"The truth that you now revealed, that it's simply a matter of you did not trust me to just want you for rich or poor?"

"Lauren that right there is why you were too good for me I think- and I know you would have accepted me without a penny, you didn't decide to be a doctor just for the money, and you're a caring and loving person, very compassionate… I do trust you_"

"_I don't think you did… you didn't feel safe with me nor did you trust me to stick around once the dust settled…and well what's done is done… I cried over it… over you… and like I said I'm done, we're done and all bridges are burnt it will not be rebuilt because of a late apology-and what's said is said, even if I could take back what was said while with you I wouldn't…"

"You're not just saying so?"

"I'm not-that I can also promise you… isn't what I regret and I don't want to regret it, it happened and I accept it because it got us to this point where it's made me a wiser and stronger person and no longer a fool for inadequate, spuriousness of love. It was all based on lust, attraction and desire. In the end we ran our course to the end."

"No this is not our ending, it never could be and nothing- I mean absolutely 'NOTHING' about our love is or was inadequate, it exists, it's very much real and it's being written as it's meant to be even now with all its mistakes. Though you are right… I became a coward under pressure, you were- are my safe place… and knowing that you had my heart maybe I did think I had nothing more to lose even if they took my humanity, it didn't matter because I left my heart and soul safe with you because I was determined to come back for it and you. I was stupid to think with my heart safely tucked away I could take whatever he threw my way endure it all because I had you and-and that's part of it maybe… I was too safe with you and I didn't want to be just safe or choose safe or hide you away anymore I realized that to late but you're still right… and hearing you saying we're over, done for good, that I've destroyed all our bridges is as close as you're going to come to taking back what you said without having to."

"No- don't misinterpret me or my meaning, don't twist what I'm saying it doesn't mean… look we're going round in circles here so I'll say this clearly for you to understand…I can promise you and myself that I truthfully, willingly and rightfully own up to what I said then... all those nights and days we were together there was love but it was a skewed kind of love, and its why I can also chose to forget about it all_"

"You'd want to forget me …all of what we have?"

"Now I know- how it feels that I have no choice but to… it's my only hope… you understand right… I need to keep the rest of my heart safe for me… and for my… wife."

Bo had never had words cut her to pieces like those words.

"You cannot compare the two… I didn't forget you I-I….Then tell me one last time least I forget…. I need you to say it, so I'll know that you mean it… so I can walk away for good. Say it clearly so I don't misinterpret what you are saying." Bo said raising her head to look Lauren in the eyes as she was looking at her.

"You know already… I-I will not be the one that pushes you over the edge that you're teetering so precariously at the end of… so do whatever- whomever… makes you feel better, helps you to sleep at night but don't use me as an excuse. I didn't break you, so don't expect me to fix you because I'm not a choice, I never was."

"Well-I… maybe_" Bo stuttered trying and failing to find words to stop the avalanche that was beginning to cover her at Lauren's seemingly final words.

"_You're not right for me." Lauren said in a somewhat resigned tone

"Or maybe it-this is hard to see because I hurt you… I can fix this- us- just give me a chance laur, I can do better- I will but I won't accept this lost, I can't."

"You need to get over this lost…. All of it."

"I haven't lost all of anything but I-I can't deny that I do get lost in you, not just on the outside but on the inside laur."

"I've always said you were good with the words, I believed them… I uncontested them… approbated you with my heart and being, I fucking gave it to you because I believed your words. I was convinced of them but instead of you accepting what I was giving you willingly you decided to take it instead in one fucking week_"

"Okay I know I was a selfish coward, I understand that, I've faced my fear Lauren and-so you can truly trust me again Lauren, I'll do better this time, I swear… I won't keep anything from you even thinking it's for your own good."

Lauren caustically laughs away her claim before replying…"I really was foolish, hell I beat myself up for a month… chastising myself about how I should have known better… that I should have had red flags going up in my mind but I trusted you like the air that I need to breathe… and with each fucking minute… hour… day that passed without a word from you, you took another piece and another till you took it all, you fucking depreciated me dry… spirit… will and almost my mind it hurt to breathe and when it really got to that point- hopeless emptiness… well that's when I just stop questioning it all, it's when I told myself you weren't ever coming back."

"Laur I was going to- that I know for sure…yet I'd hope desperately_"

"For what? Can't you see that I'm tired that I do not wish to hash this out anymore? Can't you see that? Must it all be about you? You left me-I never left you…I would have understood if I had a damn explanation- the way you walked away was tactless and- you know what…I- Fine I'll humor you…What is it that you want… desperately… is it?" Lauren asked reigning in her anger

"I want us to get pass_"

"_No!" she snapped startling Bo actually, at her cold response… "That is not what you want, you don't know what you want but perhaps you hope or want the answer to be easier than the end, you don't want- rather you hope to desperately hear that I'll take you back… hope perilously that I'll forget about how you fucked me up…literally? For a lack of better wording… well guess what- actually don't bother guessing, I'll tell you, the answer is that it's TOO DAMN LATE!"

"You don't mean_"

"_I know what I mean… I mean come on-what do you think I have been doing in the past couple months…? But you won't let me get on with things, No! You just have to keep reminding me… but why? Why now… do you want to give back what you took…? Don't you know you can't, even more I don't want it- it's no bleeding good… it's just going to fucking fall apart again and I most certainly don't have time to gather the pieces… so I have come to the conclusion after extensive diagnostic tests that I'd rather attempt to live without it than try to put the pieces back together over and over again, because there will always be a tiny piece missing, showing just how flawed it is."

Both hadn't realized that they were standing only breaths away from each other, Bo's eyes glistening like shards of diamond as she fought to hold back the unshed tears, while Lauren's hands were clenched tightly to her sides to quell the tremors rocking her body, making her weak with every breath. Lauren had to finish this even if it was a lie, well most of what she just said but she'd damn well convince herself it was the truth, for the best… her own best is what mattered and fuck whoever got hurt.

"Even with flaws you'll still be perfect to me. Honestly Lauren I'm sorry Laur-so very sorry… maybe you are telling the truth and I do want to believe you are telling me the truth but somehow I think I know you better, feels like I have known you for years but I understand now that you have to protect yourself and your sanity so I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing if our positions weren't reversed…

Honestly I think if I was in your position, not willingly but put there by someone who claims to love you above all, I think I would do exactly what you're doing- it's the correct human reaction when you've been hurt by some you really cared about… hell I've spent days, weeks months dissecting myself… I'd question my character, my integrity, my faith in not being able to trust you completely while claiming to love you… sadly I do have trust issues, my trust was broken tremendously as a child, that's one of my deepest fears and yet I knew-know that your love for me was-is genuine.

So…yeah it's probably too late and I'd not forgive me when it's all in the open like this, it's 99% truly unforgivable what I did and how I did it and I think I'm now beginning to understand why… I'd want to forget me to… I'd not trust me either because I hurt you indescribably, when you deserve so much more for what you put out when you give someone your heart… but what about that one percent? I'll take it and build on it, I'll earn your trust again Lauren, just give me that one to start with… please let me be your friend again."

"I didn't think our relationship would be a bed of roses but I was willing to invest the time." Lauren said almost too softly that Bo almost didn't hear her.

"That's what I love most about you- you Laur have always been patient with me from the start, even when I kept the real me from you, the Bo that you truly wanted then she's got too much baggage and she's totally fucked up but I was trying to be a better person for you, another person but I guess even I can't run fast enough from myself. But you deserved better because you were so caring and I don't mean caring in the sense that you're a doctor and it's your duty to care, you're also the most kindest person I've ever-that I'd ever meet as long as I live and breathe and instead of writing the words I needed to also say them and act on them instead of doing it as three separate things, so trust me when I say I know you do deserve the same kind of love that you have shown me from the first… a love that is infallible_"

"You're saying that I loved you too much now- that I expected you to be perfect?" Lauren asked her forehead creasing.

"No Lauren, what I'm saying is that you have thought me everything I know about love and adore in such a short amount of time and I truly want that again with you… you have thought me Lauren that… love is magnanimous- even if someone thinks you weren't meant to be a part of their life's plan. You've thought me it's more than just good, sympathetic, tolerant, softhearted … I've always wanted a love like yours from others…devoted like you… not with burdening conditions, not bought with useless trinkets. I read somewhere that love is benevolent and I believe what I'm saying is that you are all that, I only know all these things again because of you. They aren't just words, you give them meaning and I find meaning in you, with you, just with the thought of you, words aren't enough to convey all you're worth to me and if given a second chance I will never take you for granted ever again Lauren."

"Why didn't you say that then-before walking away?'

"Because I didn't fully know it then, I mean sure I love my gramps he means so much to me and my grams-she-she meant everything to me until you came into my life. I- don't misunderstand I also love my job, nice cars and I was contented to love materialistic things to but I never had this kind of real love until I met you… because I simply didn't believe in it anymore, I end up losing all the good things in my life- maybe because I unconsciously push them away and there is a possibility somehow my-well it's because the people that give me life and are close to me fucked me up along the way and_"

"_and it's too late to tell me this now B_"

"_Maybe,-but just listen to what I'm saying- what I'm saying is that I know with every be-all and end-all, indispensable content of my being that I finally had that real love that everybody wants I had that in the palm of my heart because I had that with you, I can't describe all things that your love enchants in me but I do know for a fact, without a qualm- indisputable- doubt that love is felt most when it's genuine and your love is genuine, you didn't dangle your love in front of me to trick me, deceive me, manipulate me- because that's what was done to me before and I guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree and now saying those words aloud it would seem like that's the very same thing I did to you more than anything I let my own insecurities get in the way but I never doubted you weren't - aren't genuine… you are and I would give my life… and all the cliched stuff of moving heaven and earth… crossing oceans for you, walking through hell I mean it laur, I'd do anything to have you believe that I also love you genuinely like you did me."

"I-I don't know if_"

"_You don't have to say anything but know I was wrong to deny you, to leave when I did and you have to know that I didn't abandon you. I didn't because I have and I'm still in the same predicament you were in… where we've had our share of love exploited…beguiled and its purity in encouraging and strengthening you or another wholeheartedly misused… and on one hand I know it's because I understand this I believe that I don't deserve you but on the other hand I know it's you and will always be you and its why I need this chance with you."

"You created this impasse we're at."

"I know and it's why I'm so very sorry that I took your share of love given to me and ravished it…raped it…desecrate it… I get the succubus reference now, believe me I feel like a monster for taking you're most precious and priceless gift to me and killing it but you have to believe how very sorry I am. I'm sorry I flimflammed even deceived you more than anything I'm sorry for the way I demoralize-dehumanized even- the power of that love."

"Oh big words won't begin to describe what you did_"

"Am I truly beating a dead horse Lauren?"

"Do you really want me to answer that for you?"

"_I-I know and I still do hope you can forgive me Lauren because I know your heart is a big one, that your spirit is already stronger now cause you're facing me telling me so and I should be happy for you now… In fact I am… really, that you can still be here when I so desperately need to leave… don't think about what I just said, but believe that I'm happy that you're alive not just in body but soul to feel all things and to have found someone again to make you happy and that you're fortunate than most to still be on your way to your future destiny that's still to come, if it's truly meant to be her and not me.

Being a self-masochist just this one time please say the words… without a doubt… without a quiver and only then I'll accept my karma because I wronged you. I-I'll accept that it's over…. And still I'd truly wish you all the happiness in the world, even if I'm not the one to give it to you. And I'd hope with my last dying breath that you may always have prosperity in any and everything on-towards you. I'll be a distant memory soon and a lesson well learned (I guess you were right about the lesson learned to) that you will look back on as you let the pain go allowing your heart to heal, so you won't make the same mistakes and never compromise yourself for anything that is lesser than you deserve.

So I guess I have to accept it's her, cause she seems great… she's pretty to… a smart educated doctor also, intellectually she'll understand you better and she'll be able to comfort you when you experience one of those really crappy days at work god forbid you lose a patient, she definitely won't keep you a secret to anyone and thesexmustbegood- so yeah I definitely see the attraction.

You really did better than me in every way- which is, a good thing cementing the knowledge that I truly don't deserve you now that I think about it. It's all fallen into perspective for me now that we're standing here face to face, I was angry you wouldn't give me the time of day to give you some shitty explanation, I know you're not a vindictive person either I get that's it's not revenge marrying my sister cause we both didn't know the other existed… bottom line is I believe you-believe me I do when I say I know exactly what it feels like to say and do what needs to be done right or wrong and also you do not have to explain any of it to me. It's finally sinking in."

.

.

"I hate this-I hate the way that the things you say always have a profound impact on me hitting me where I don't want them to make contact. I wish I could say I hate you so-so-so fucking much but all you make me want to do right now is scream, good words, bad words, you make me want to scream at you, hurt you- you make me want to knock you down and see if you will still remain standing up just one time the only time for us, instead of me dreaming that you did sometimes. I had fucking dreams Bo- about you, me, sadly a happily ever after because I fucking thought you were made for me and I you. I conveyed so much feelings for you, I thought you did for me to."

"They are still true, they haven't changed…I still do… everything I've said is the truth Lauren, it's taken me a while to see it and I'm trying to be the bigger person here and do the right decent thing for you, since it's all you want of me, I really wanna say I was bullshitting you and beg you to please don't give up on that dream of a life with me, I'd do everything to assure you that we can still make it happen, more than anything I'll make it happen… I'd say Please laur till I've lost my voice."

Lauren laughed tragically once more before running a hand through her hair and tuning away from Bo taking a few away before squaring her shoulders and then turning back to face Bo who she hadn't heard as she also silently closed the gap between them with one hand poised midair in outreach…"I hate that you can say everything now, that you can speak and talk about love like you wrote a fucking manual for it." Lauren screamed as her palm connected with the right side of Bo's face and all Bo did was closed the distance between them again by pulling Lauren into her body this time and holding her there as she began to sob.

Lauren fought her hold, she didn't want it.

Bo wanted to hold her tighter as she struggled to be free of her arms slowly she allowed her the room to move away, once more. However Lauren didn't move away-away, she instead stared into the depths of Bo's eyes possibly a minute or longer before clasping her hands on either side of Bo's face and pressing her lips to hers in a hard brutal kiss, that Bo had no trouble returning even though she was surprised by Lauren's reaction.

Long minutes had passed as the duo continued to take and give each other breath to continue their ministrations. When Bo realized where her hands were now and what she was doing she suddenly wrenched her lips free of Lauren's and her body of her naked hot body, revealed now that her robe was hanging open… Immediate guilt filled Bo. Her heartfelt words had touched Lauren but in the wrong way, she didn't want this reaction from Lauren… No she didn't and she'd tell her just so…

"I'm sorry Lauren-that –I-I'm sorry I ambushed you with what I said and I understand that it's probably made you-uh vulnerable for a lack of a better word and I really don't want you to hate yourself for the mistake you're about to make and I most certainly don't want to hurt you again. Out of anger I only came here to find out why you were talking about me with your wi- um Ciara and to force us to have that talk we both needed to have because you wouldn't give me the time of day." Bo said avoiding eye contact as she continued rambling and stepping back one step at a time trying to keep some distance…

"I'm tired of talking."

"That's fine I've said all I've come to say and I'll leave now… I wouldn't want you to fall into my hell even for one last night and burn like I am. I'd rather do that by myself." Bo said putting more distance and Lauren away even further from her by taking three quick steps back before clasping her palms tightly within each other.

"Uh-good night and please lock the door behind me."

"Sure." Lauren replied as a ravenous look suddenly filled her eyes as she moved slowly towards Bo like she was hunting a prey… she didn't even stop when Bo started to move backwards cautiously "…you're not really sorry about a kiss and I'm not sorry either and even though you came over here to really pick a fight with me… you also knew this would happen… you wanted this to happen, so don't look so regretful or tell me about mistakes and burning in your own personal hell or hurting me again- we both know it's nonsense."

"Lauren you- I didn't plan this, I was angry and_"

"_I don't. CARE!" Lauren growled, closing the distance between them by sharply pulling Bo back into her body and crushing her lips to hers once more, hard and demanding and getting the desired response from Bo even as she attempted to protest. Lauren wrenched her lips away watching a panting Bo try to recover, to regain her senses but fuck if she wanted to spend the rest of the night talking… she had already made this mistake with Bo and really she didn't regret the great sex, that was never debatable. Bo was a great lover and she couldn't ignore the way her body was calling out for Bo's touch.

"I knew the risks then… I knew it was dangerous to fall in love with you but you wouldn't stop chasing me," she rasped against Bo's lips before Bo felt a hard yank and all the buttons on her expensive Versace silk shirt were sent scurrying everywhere.

"Lauren you don't_"

"_Shut up- it's my turn to speak…I never knew I'd ache for love, ache for us, and ache for your pleasure that's been nothing but pain and fire to my soul." She growled capturing Bo's lips once more in a heated kiss that was so many things before pulling away tugging her bottom lip between her teeth in that pleasurable way Bo loved before releasing it and releasing her skirt to have it drop in a pool around her feet.

"Lauren… think… yo-you-you're married_"

"_And the way I see it is there is two of us here right now, you want me… I want you…for fuck sakes you've already burned me… hurt me… so what's one more walk through your hell…hmm?" she questioned. "…I walked through hell for a lack of a better word because there is not a single word I can think of to describe the hurt, it's like a dull knife, the dullest… hacking back and forth, ripping through the whole of my heart as I watched you walk away that day in the church… did you know I was there? Then again how were you to know, how the fuck would you know when you did things the way you did. And still I wondered if you didn't feel me close by? But I knew the answer to that silly question as well being…Of course you didn't, from where I sat you looked like a really happy to be bride.

You were so focused on him that you didn't see me or the hurt look in my eyes that conveyed what I was feeling but tonight you get to take a good close, up and personal look in my eyes, my soul and see the hurt before I ask you to walk away again… I want you to memorize all the hurt you have caused me watching you with him. I want you to feel it in every touch, every kiss you will never feel of me again when you lay next to him, with that empty feeling in your chest and coldly alone. You will never feel your skin, your body burn the way I make you burn."

"Laur… I- know_"

"_How much I want to burn with you tonight… I want you to hurt me Bo-tell me all what you know I want to hear, take whatever you want from me again like before… it's the only way I can be sure you ever loved me…" she whispered before Bo was falling backwards onto the sofa and Lauren crashing atop her.

Bo sat up, well tried to as Lauren's words sliced through her…she didn't want Lauren to think of her like that, to think that she didn't love her, she did-she does even now and she knows she should fight harder and make her see this was wrong… not that she didn't want her- she does so fucking badly but she wanted her to see that… to see… Bo couldn't finish that thought as she gave in the moment Lauren lips wrapped around a stiff aching nipple after releasing her bra magically without her noticing while two of her fingers slipped beyond the waist band of her underwear into the pool of warm heat and wetness that had been flowing between her legs since Lauren opened the door in her robe. And she knowing exactly what lay beneath the sheer silk robe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the second chapter had to split chapter five into two parts.**  
 **RATED M like triple MMM, no need to explain this one...** **cheers m8's**

.

.

 **CHAPTER 6 – GETTING THINGS OUT PT 2**

.

.

BO'S POV 

I couldn't help but moan in agreement fighting the need to close my eyes. She felt so fucking good. I was so wet. Lauren was definitely going to have to get new sofa upholstery or a new one altogether and I was going to have to throw away my very ruined panties. The pleasure swirling in me was mounting to unbearable heights and I was losing the battle…

"No! Don't look away. You did this Bo-you want this, I do to. No one but me has ever been able to make you cum free and shamelessly like the dirty girl you like to be."

"Fuck..."

"Indeed! Can't you tell how much I love that you love it? Being so wanton and shameless in front of me. I think I wanna fuck you with your panties on, you can say it's like me trying to preserve your almost now non-existent modesty."

Bo turned her face to look at anywhere but Lauren's eyes however this didn't deter Lauren as she yanked it back to keep Bo focused on her,

"But more than you being shameless I love your taste Bo. I haven't tasted you in what feels like eons yet I hope you'll still taste the same, even more we both know how much you love your taste as much as I do?" she whispered against Bo's lips.

"Please fuck my pussy laur,"

"How could I say no to you, when you beg like that," Lauren husked against her lips her eyes solely locked with Bo's as she moved lower clawing Bo's underwear to the left to flick her now exposed clit with her tongue before slowly sinking three fingers inside her.

"Oh Laur- fuck Laur-Lauren, yes!" she gibbered as she felt her fingers slip further inside her stretching her even though she was so, so wet Lauren still met some resistance while pushing right up to the hilt in her.

She knew that look on Lauren's face, Lauren almost nearly came from how impossibly tight Bo was around her finger, Lauren always did say her pussy was tight. She knew Lauren could literally feel her pussy stretching as it fought to accommodate her three fingers but accommodate she did!

"Oh baby I've wanted this for so long…wanted to feel you like this again." She whispered huskily gently now that she was close to my ear once more before kissing my neck causing shivers through both our bodies.

I used one hand to snake in Lauren's hair and pulled her face towards mines kissing her hard as I pushed my hips against Lauren's hand and fingers willing her to take me but Lauren wouldn't relinquish her control yet and so took her time and slowly built a strong rhythm sliding her fingers over and over into my tight haven and then swiping her thumb over my engorged clit after the fifth thrust.

Sadly for me, that was all it took for the euphoria all came to a loud crashing, screeching halt in the less than ninety seconds it took for my body to galvanically deliquesce at my sudden peaked orgasm we both felt the exact moment those words sent me over the edge. It would really seem like it had been years since we'd done this particular dance but it was more about Lauren playing on my senses as they were being overloaded between her quick finger fucking and once in a while teeth impact teasing of my clit and her very verbose visual assault as the images and words swirled around both our minds. It was remotely impossible for me to forget any of the times Lauren truly rocked my world…

 _Like there was Lauren taking her in the restaurant right in front of all those people though they were hidden somewhat out of sight. Another time in the stairwell of Bo's apartment building where Lauren had surprised her that day as she came packing afterwards Bo dropped to her knees and cleaned the toy of._

~ BO & POV

Her muscles convulsed tightly again before all she knew was it felt like energy being pushed through her and out exploding over and over in her till it blinded her momentarily; though her heart continued racing as never before as she felt her body continue to shake uncontrollably but even then Lauren didn't let up. She was still touching me and kissing my neck as, my cum and wetness dripped into her hand my ruined underwear and the sofa. I couldn't believe that I had cum already, I couldn't believe it and from the smug look on Lauren's face neither could she believe how quickly I'd cum-undone.

Slowly Lauren leaned over and kissed my slightly parted swollen lips again. Pulling back slightly she whispered against them as she slowly slid a third finger inside my soaked pussy, "…Now the real fun is about to begin, there is so much to do as I know it's going to take a lot to satisfy this greedy- juicy- cute-sexy-sweet pussy of yours…and I'm going to need a bigger stage," Lauren said her fingers still working in me bringing me down from my high, as I got her meaning without any further explanation.

And if it wasn't enough I watched through lust filled eyes as vaingloriously Lauren patted herself on the back once more before she said in a cocky tone

"…It's really been a long time for you… you came so fucking fast, so intensely hard, so surprisingly much… could even believe you squirted by the volume of girl cum you released, we'll try for that next time, still I loved it… that was so fucking hot… so fucking amazing that I didn't even have to use the magic words _'cum for me'_ …" She purred seductively removing the three fingers and bringing them to her mouth and cleaning them, one at a time in a slow and delightful relishing manner.

Bo's core clenched at the scene before her, she could cum alone from watching Lauren suck her girl cum of her fingers, thinking clearly she tried to convey just that…"I-there-no…one…only- you…" she panted trying to catch herself.

Lauren laughed throatily then kissing my lip's before pulling back to look at me through lusty hooded over eyes…"It's, really okay baby, I wasn't teasing now that we got the first one out the way, we don't have to worry about you cumming so fast again, I'm going to enjoy fucking you as will you till you won't remember your name. This is what we both really want isn't it my beautiful, tempting wench."

I could only nod in slow surrender as Lauren led the way to her bedroom and pushed me down onto her huge bed before she lustfully coveted me once more.

A few minutes later she decided to change positions and had me on my back again in the blink of an eye with my legs spread wide, her head between them and her knees either side of my head. I could feel her pulling my pussy lips apart beneath my soaked panties then licking the length of my slit through my panties which was beyond flooded by now but Lauren refused to take it off. My body bowed tightly like the bow string of an arrow being pulled. The tightening of my stomach muscles was enough warning for me. Lustfully I could only manage to think that if I was going to fall so soon again then I wanted her to come over the edge with me… thank god she had chosen the sixty nine position as I tightly grabbed hold of her ass cheeks spreading her as I lifted her a little before pulling her down as I drove my face into her and sucked on her succinctly swollen glistening nether lips drawing its length into my mouth as I massaged her supple flesh hard digging my nails into it harder every time she swiped her tongue over my clit teasing me. I mimicked her intending for us to both fall at the same time.

I could feel Lauren's slick girl cum flow from her down into my mouth as I used my tongue then two fingers to part Lauren's opening, delicately-teasingly sliding my tongue in further before then curling the tip only to slowly withdraw from her drawing her abundantly flowing girlcum out repeatedly.

LAUREN'S POV

I felt my walls clamp painfully at missing Bo's slick stiff tongue and fingers again, I didn't know if I could hold out, I needed more but I was on a serious mission to make Bo never forget this night or what I alone could do to her body with my eyes closed. While I held myself up with one hand I had used the other to shift her underwear to the side before entering her with another thrust of my fingers, I knew it wasn't enough but I didn't want to make her cum yet because I just loved the way Bo's body shook uncontrollably beneath me at my every touch, I loved watching the way the muscles in her thighs tightened and shook as she fought to pull away and yet keep me there… as she screamed out suddenly pulling her own face away from my heated and drenched core… causing me to miss her contact immediately.

"Jeeeesus Laaaauuuuur, don't stop laur- please don't stop!" Bo cried loudly. As her body writhered sweetly she quickly forgot about my pleasure as she started to thrust her body to meet my now three fingers stretching and filling her, greedily wanting and needing me to keep my fingers in her so she could cum at last… and again for the second time.

I smiled wickedly, I knew Bo could feel it as I flicked at her clit and thrust my fingers into her harder without mercy.

Clearly it was a bad move as Bo made her own move showing that she was not going to be out done as she raised her head and pulled my pussy and ass towards her mouth once more carelessly spreading me wide as she drove in tongue first, running her tongue from the front to the back right up and over my puckered hole which jolted me like I had been shocked, I couldn't hold back my own pleasurable moans as Bo deftly used her tongue to fuck my pussy as she started to rub my tightly puckered hole with the tip of her fingers.

Bo knew that doing that to me, touching me there was a weakness of mine, if she continued this she was quickly going to level the score and at the moment I don't mind, ultimately I'm going to win in the end but for now I wanted her to have this, I thought as I instantly began to squirm and spasm hard as her skilled tongue massaged around my outer pussy lips and nimble fingertips rubbed and probed my anal's inner layers further.

Then to show me who was now in charge I felt Bo slide her mouth down further forward as she started on my clit once more tantalizingly beginning to suck and teeth on my now sensitive nub whilst she continued to lay a slow paced assault to my sensitive pucker.

At Bo's strategic move to dominate, I quickly gave up trying to eat Bo's pussy. I bowed pulling up, back arching sharply, body tensing painfully as I cried out hoarsely "…Yes fuck BO! Ssss-Don't–yes-keep going-don't stop b- ssss- please don't fuck-ing-hmmm-stop!" I urged and felt Bo up the pace sucking me harder then, clamping her teeth with enough pressure before I felt her thrusting a single digit knuckle deep into my tight anal opening.

"Go-aaaahh-fuck-ffffuck-fuck-yes-Bo…Bo I'm going to cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cuuuummmm in your mouth! I want your mouth, open your mouth and stick your tongue out-fuck yes like that…" I screamed and shouted as I climaxed through the roof. My muscles tightly straining as my body continued to convulse and shudder as I thirstily pushed my hips down to meet Bo's devouring mouth, tongue and finger that was suddenly taking me to the next level. And when I became too sensitive and tried to pull away Bo just held on tighter to my thighs, keeping me pinned to her face and mouth as she sucked, licked and lapped up every bit of my offering again and again like, someone searching-dying really for a taste of water as though they had been wandering the desert for days and fuck whatever if she wasn't savoring it all. I fell forward spent at last unable to yet feel my limbs fully.

Clearly Bo couldn't get enough but she knew I was done for now at least we both thought so as bo decided to let me go with one last long slow lick groaning as she devoured the remnants of my sweet girlcum, however that last lick and slow extraction of her finger was enough to trigger yet another eruption in me. I couldn't help the spasaming response of my body to Bo's skillful mouth and tongue and looking under me I caught Bo smiling as she greedily lapped up yet another fresh offering of girlcum.

# POV

Bo gently shifted Lauren to the side and maneuvered their body's around to slowly start kissing her way back up her well-toned stomach then gently under the swell of her succulent breast to her stiff nipples taking one at a time into her hot mouth. Lauren groaned deeply as Bo's fingernails gently scratched her other nipple.

She finally cracked one eye open as she reached both hands down to cup, the sides of Bo's face in her warm hands and pulled her up the rest to meet her lips in a gentle sensuous kiss. Both felt their stomach flipped again at tasting each other. And if the other could have read the other thought at the exact moment the kiss ended,

Lauren would have heard Bo say… ' _She is the one I've been waiting for,_ '

And Bo would have heard Lauren say ' _she is the one I've been longing to love.'_

Lauren pulled away some for a minute looking into Bo's eyes before covering her lips again as her tongue began to play with her lips, licking and probing -teasing. Bo eagerly opened to let her inside to play and both had the exact same thought that the other tasted so wonderfully delicious. As they continued to kiss Lauren's hands moved behind Bo and in one deft movement flipped them around.

#

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to take back the control." She growled as she leaned forward and kissed one nipple then the other as she slipped a knee between Bo's thighs feeling both her heat and wetness as she gently pushed against her.

"Fuck Bo- you're overflowing like a natatorium."

"So Fucking hot when you geek speak and also because I loved making you cum moments ago it just fucking turned me on like nothing before eating that gorgeous pink of yours." Bo said breathily as she lifted her hips to press herself harder against Lauren's well placed thigh between her legs.

"Hmmm you were always a gusher."

"Only you could make me cascade as such."

"You're really serious about you and him not being intimate at all."

"I haven't been with anyone but you laur, I don't want anyone but you touching my body, making love to me, fucking me senselessly Lauren."

"Hmmm I love when you talk dirty, you know just what to say to make me want you all over again." Lauren purred seductively against Bo's lips as she plundered her mouth deeply. After long minutes of teasing Bo and Lauren using that time to get herself in control, she lifted of Bo pressing her hands down at her sides in the blink of an eye.

Both knew it was time; Lauren was not going to delay any longer in making Bo cum hard and fast at least thrice so she would have something to rodomontade about. Lauren pressed her thigh against Bo harder as she kissed her again then before once more sliding her lips down over her neck, clavicle, the swell of her breasts to suck on her hard nipples before moving south along her quivering stomach. Both could feel how wet she'd become, both knew it was just because Bo's pussy could produce a superfluity of girl cum when she gets this excited or when Lauren was dominating her which if Bo was to be honest about hadn't happened to her for a long time now, Not even when she was pleasuring herself.

"You really smell divine," Lauren hummed as she knelt between Bo's legs before placing a lingering kiss on her neatly trimmed mound through her underwear. Hooking her fingers on the inside of Bo's slightly parted thighs, Lauren slowly began spreading them wider as she sank lower and lower till she was eye level with her opening still covered by her drenched underwear no doubt in both their lust filled minds that Lauren was just going to pull her underwear aside to watch how her lips were swollen and throbbing as slow rivulets of her essence trickled out making a trail all the way to her puckered opening. Just as Bo finished the thought she felt Lauren shift her underwear aside holding it in place momentarily…

"Truly a beautiful sight to behold," Lauren whispered grazing her index finger lightly against Bo.

Bo shifted in hoping to make contact with some kind of friction, Lauren pulled away some and just tsk-ed, Bo tried again, it was too much she needed Lauren to touch her, she certainly was begging to be touched whether it was by her fingers, mouth or her glorious tight pussy rubbing against hers, the thought of Lauren's pussy tribbing hers as their clits rubbed was almost too much, as Bo felt her inner muscles clamp hard in response and another stream of girlcum was squeezed out making her even wetter.

"I love the way you continue to get wetter without me even having to touch you…. Are you thinking about how I'm going to fuck you now? Is that it? Is that what's making you wetter and wetter by the second's baby?"

Bo's only response was a loud moan and slight arch of her body pushing her chest up even more.

"Now this I know for sure… I know exactly what you're thinking, what you want or how you want me to fuck you next. I could always tell that about you. So let's find out just how right I am…"

Bo released another deep moan, she really couldn't think the way Lauren was speaking and the images filling her mind she could cum, from that alone…

"Bo… focus your eyes on my eyes…"

She lifted heavy lust filled eyes to Lauren's matching ones.

"Good… now I want the absolute truth when I ask you a question k…"

Bo could only nod, so entranced by Lauren.

"Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue…only?"

A nod and then a hurried yes was Bo's answer.

"Liar… but it doesn't matter, maybe you want me to fuck you again with my fingers… perhaps using both my mouth and fingers?"

"Fuck yes." Bo gasped as she struggled to break her legs free from Lauren's hold so she could squeeze them tighter since she had a firm grip on her wrists.

"Now we're getting somewhere…." Lauren said with a vociferous smile on her lips.

"Laur_"

"I'm not done yet asking my questions… interrupt me again and you get nothing is that clear Bo?"

Bo started to nod and then spoke aloud the one solitary word that Lauren wanted to hear… "Yes,"

"Good girl… now I was about to ask you if you want me to fuck you with my special strap-on? Would you like me to fill and stretch your pussy more than ever driving into you hard and fast just the way I know you like it then watch you get on your knees and clean it off with your mouth before I fuck you again with it?"

"Oh-oh fuck- yes, Th-that way, hmm- wi-with the vibe plug in my ass."

"Hmmm- I bet that would make your night now and my night as well I really do love fucking you with a strap-on, the way your pussy opens and closes around it as it enters you over and over as my finger teases your clit and the vibe slowly humming in your ass, making you sopping wet. Fuck yes you'd love it probably more."

Bo could only nod mutely

"To bad, I know that isn't what you were thinking originally, no my wench, I know exactly what you were thinking, tell me if I'm wrong when I suggest that we skip right past those three scenarios and get to what you truly desire right now like the air you need to breathe … you would love for me to fuck you with my pussy, you would love me pressing my equally wet pussy against yours… our hard throbbing clits touching as I trib against you hard and fast, slow and sensual… our girlcum filling and covering each other pussy allowing us to grind effortlessly against each other."

"God… YES! YES! Lauren, oh please fuck me that way, I miss… having your pussy fucking mines, keeping me endlessly wet and wanting achingly." Bo rushed out in a slow painful groan while rolling her hips up closer to Lauren's heated breath, slowly fanning over her drenched pussy folds spread wide by her arms, while her hands kept her wrists locked firmly in her grasp.

"Its mind blowing that I can still tell your tell, I know exactly how you wanna be fucked but I'm not going to just give you what you want, you have to earn it and so… first I want you to beg for it." Lauren said the last part barely above a whisper but knew that Bo heard her as she looked up to meet Lauren's eyes which now held a delightfully wicked gleam to them.

"Lauren please- PLEASE! Fuck me, lick me, suck me… but only with your pussy, I love the way it fits to mines, rubbing me like a lick, bumping me like a suck… I love feeling your cum flow over my pussy, covering it, wetting it endlessly after wards I want to lick up both our cum as you sit on my face." Bo said keeping her eyes locked with Lauren's for a moment before she lifted from the bed again arching and straining upwards bared fully and open to Lauren as her last piece of dignity joined the rest of her tattered clothing on the floor of Lauren's bedroom.

"I always did like you submissive." Lauren said bumping Bo's clit with her nose teasingly before flicking her with her tongue.

"I-I k-know," she replied tentatively in a shaky barely their breath of words.

"You look like perfection to me," She replied then, before kissing her mound once more, only getting a stifled muted sound from Bo before she moved lower and kissed her wet pussy from top to bottom, no forcefulness and no probing just light sensuous kisses that were intended to drive her slightly mad before pulling away and pulling Bo's underwear back in place

Bo looked into Lauren's eyes. "I want you Lauren I want you so badly, please make love to me?"

Lauren kissed her nether lips again through her underwear before gently using her arms to keep Bo's legs spread eagle wide as she released one wrist to use her fingers to spread her achingly throbbing and swollen lips further apart while wedging her slicked laden underwear between her folds wanting to get a better look at her glorious pink opening yet denying herself the view only to lean forward and run her tongue slowly up and back down moaning in delight as Bo's cum seeped through her panties and out at the sides. "God I just wanna open up your pussy and start kissing from your inner pink pussy walls." Lauren moaned as she fought with herself to slow her pace, at the end of this third round she knew Bo was going to be thoroughly depleted and out cold before she woke her up again much later to start round four giving her a big enough victory of making Bo cum three or four times with no one to ever match her record after.

"You know what I need a direct taste again…" Lauren said once more as she pulled Bo's underwear over to the side entering her but as she was pulling out she curled her tongue before pulling out pass her spread lips and away from the molten haven within and beyond. Bo cried out and bucked her hips hard as Lauren's tongue pushed again inside, before she started licking her way in deeper along touching her deeply like no one ever could. Fingers clenching the bed sheet and her own nipple Bo cried out again as Lauren continued her onslaught….

"Please Laur, don't make me wait, I need to feel you inside me, please!" she begged desperately voice breaking from the effort it took not to stop breathing while trying to spread her legs even more impossibly wider in anticipation.,

Lauren accepted her plea with a gentle smile.

Both watched as Bo let herself go-proliferate, whatever, was happening, into Lauren's moves. A bite here on her nipple, a swipe of her thumb right there on her engorged covered clit, followed by a growl and thrust of hips in matching synchronization… so that their heated mouths could meet in a passionate kiss, which Lauren soon took control off as she commanded Bo to keep her mouth open and stick out her tongue. Lauren slowly licked around Bo's mouth shape before sweeping into her open mouth and twirling their tongues together before she put an end to that by grabbing Bo's tongue with her teeth and began sucking on it greedily everything was done methodically, that she became totally immersed by Lauren and the way she commanded her body. From the grabbing a handful of her hair at the back and pushing her face left side first into the bed sheets, reminding her to keep her ass in the air.

Bo obliged and Lauren smiled even more at how puppet like Bo was as she got on her right side, she quickly threw her hair falling like a curtain around her back over her shoulder and continued to re positioned her that Bo's hands were straight out in front of her as if she was bowing to a master, her breasts and nipples pressing deliciously into the cotton sheets before asking her to stand on her knees but to keep her face pressed into the sheets.

Lauren used both hands to slap Bo's cheeks resoundingly not to hurt her in the least though…. Growling to herself… 'Hhmmmggg…' then mumbling an "aw-fuck…" followed by a teasing rub of her stinging ass cheeks and more mumbled words of... "Sexy ass…my god…" before she moved up along Bo's bare back trailing her tongue to neck and under her ear as her left hand caressed Bo's ass once more before slipping to rub against the wet silky panties being eaten by Bo's pussy whispering seductively… "Your pussy is so wet...Your pussy is the best." She purred as she continued to caress the material ensnared by Bo's drenched folds, while she kissed and nibbled on Bo's ear, kneeling behind her.

Bo couldn't coherently say anything except to moan and groan as Lauren continued to tease and torture her slowly. Kissing her jaw and shoulders even biting her sometimes as she rubbed her a little harder. Bo couldn't help but groan out a guttural... "Yyeesss." As their breaths mingled together as they panted against each other consumed by unbelievable passion.

Lauren was mumbling something she didn't quite clearly make out, but she felt her shifting behind her as her left thigh pressed into her from the back for only a flash of a second before Lauren widen her position behind her as her right hand clamped under her breasts while her left hand made its way into her panties once again as she brought her to stand up on her knees but still bent over on her hands and knees, with Lauren's own nipples pressing deliciously into her back, sending even more tremors through her, she flipped her hair up as she tilted her head to her right her hair falling like a long black curtain to that side so Lauren could get more access to her neck.

Lauren hand in her underwear that had been teasing her lips started to move a little faster and a little harder as did Lauren's hold around her ribs as they both moved together, Bo couldn't stop herself as she moved her own right hand to join's Lauren's left hand that was lovingly fondling her but not penetrating. As deeper, sweeter, longer moans mingled with heaving panting breaths fell between them. She gently cried out a sweet low "Yes! As Lauren rubbed her own wet pussy against her ass before Bo's weak hand gave in and both fell forward gently.

"I love this pussy… so wet." Lauren whispered again as she moved down behind Bo commanding gently this time for her to lift her hips once more, Bo did as Lauren asked getting to her knees as she positioned her head to the right this time to sliding her hands under her to offer a little support as she held herself up for Lauren. Lauren kneeled behind Bo and just continued to stare at the panties being eaten by Bo's pussy… "So fucking hot… look at those lips" she groaned blowing a gentle stream of air to fan Bo's lips which were essentially being split by her underwear cropping into her glorious inner pink folds and wetness.

"Yes-hmmm-ah-hmm." Bo moaned lowly writhering slowly.

Lauren smiled wickedly before shuffling again till she was off the bed and kneeling behind Bo who was still splayed on her knees and arms, Lauren not able to resist any more pushed up a little as she buried her face in Bo's semi covered pussy, licking her slowly from front to back. Earning even sweeter sounds from Bo…

"Fuck- hmm-ah-hmm- ooohh-ahm- aw fuck -ah-ooh-ahshit-aaahhhfuck-uh-ahh-ahhh-ohhh-ah." Bo moaned quivering with every lick and kiss as Lauren buried her face further in her wet opening. And when she pulled the tightly constricted panties blocking her stigma to the right side and delved in focusing her tongue on her tight opening and entrance and nether lips sucking specifically on them with pause, before swirling it around and around her opening making her even more wet and slicker than before. Bo couldn't help but moan even more, everything Lauren was doing was torturing her, from her own strangled deep bellyful moans and groping hand, she didn't have enough but her senses were at full capacity, she's missed this, missed them loving and fucking like this. God she missed Lauren so much. Lauren continued to eat and lick her up and down, finally at last getting to her feet and kneeling with one knee on the bed as she grabbed the back of Bo's panties and began to pull them off, bo obliged and turned around allowing Lauren to take them all the way off and throw them somewhere across the room.

"So fucking hot, the way you get so fucking drenched." Lauren said as they both smiled meeting each other's lips, Lauren fully intending for Bo to get a taste of herself on her glistening lips. Lauren held her mouth open allowing Bo to sweep her tongue in over her wet lips and into her mouth, sucking briefly on Lauren's tongue she pulled back to look in Lauren's eyes as she said … "taste so fucking good."

Lauren smiled broadly again at her before capturing her lips in her own, one hand buried at the back of Bo's head keeping her close as she kissed her sweetly, tenderly. Lauren continued to tease, twice denying Bo another kiss before giving in with a mischievous smile as Bo slowly laid flat on the bed, flicking her hair out from under her to land over the edge of the bed where her head was near as Lauren once again ascended her body from her lips to her aching nipples, kissing… down her stomach and over her mound while her left hand coveted and caressed Bo's pussy in her palm.

Bo could only continue to moan and groan sweetly as Lauren continued her ministrations, she was really going to make this orgasm and this night something beyond fucking special. As Lauren gave a tentative kiss to her clit first, Bo couldn't stop herself from bucking up seeking more.

"My pussy." Lauren said as she pressed her lips back to Bo's clit and continued to lick it slowly, gently. Just using the tip of her tongue as, seconds later she was covering her clit with her lips licking and sucking loudly with little plopping sounds that was just causing Bo to go even crazier.

"I love that you remembered to trim your hair in a triangle leading right to the treasure." Lauren whispered as she continued to tease Bo's clit, sucking and licking as she used her forearms to keep Bo's thighs spread widely. The only thing Bo could do was pant and moan and groan… hmm-ah-uh-uh-hmmm-ah-ah-aaahhhhmmm-fuck-ye-yess-a-a-ahhhoh-hmm-pant-uh-ahh-hmmmoohhh-ahh-ohhh-ahhhmuhm…ah-huh,"

When Bo lifted up she noticed that Lauren had one of her own hands playing with her pussy as she continued to eat and lick at her clit… teeth pressed at the top of her mound as her mouth and tongue did the majority of the work.

"Uhooh-ggod," Bo moaned panting, not sure what the hell to do with her hands, as she grabbed onto the sheets and a breast squeezing hard before releasing and throwing both hands up over her head as pleasure soared through her sending her into a euphoric merry go around as Lauren continued to eat at her pussy. Really there was none to compare to Lauren. She really was good at pussy eating and pleasuring her partner like none other. Bo swallowed thickly as she tried to fight the beginning tremors of her body, but god Lauren was making it so hard, as she wound her fingers between blonde locks pressing the head underneath it to delve even deeper.

"Ahhh-ohhh," she panted as she fought to breathe now, her pleasure growing exponentially making it difficult to breathe… "… -hah-uh-hah-ohh-hmm-huh-huh…" She moaned and groaned as Lauren started lifting her legs back but not losing the connection her mouth had on Bo's pussy.

Lauren really couldn't get enough of those sweet little sounds Bo was making and now that her body was quivering under the pleasurable strain her words and fight to breathe was something beautiful for her to witness at Bo swallowing and heavy panting, she released her clit allowing her to relax her trembling legs…. "Sssss-fuck you're hot- really fucking hot."

"Kiss me." Bo moaned

Lauren moved up her body to her lips, as Bo's hand made a grab for her ass but Lauren wasn't having it as she kneeled above Bo and connected their mouths together, Bo's neck definitely straining at this angle as she was somewhat sitting up but it was so hot to plunder her mouth this way allowing both to taste Bo's succulent essence on her mouth. Lauren took handfuls of Bo's hair twisting her head any which way she wanted as the kiss grew messy, hotter and erotic, Bo moaning delightfully into the kisses, she shuddered when Lauren grabbed between her jaw and throat keeping her head turned upwards as she sucked on her tongue and plundered her hot panting mouth.

Bo gently straightened her position without losing her connection to Lauren's mouth, gently pulling her knees up and spreading her legs. Lauren didn't have to look down to see that Bo's legs were spread open in obvious invitation and Lauren moved to accept her invitation running the hand that was at her throat down between her breasts to her dripping pussy, once more making contact and running her fingers leisurely through Bo's dripping folds.

"I Really love this pussy, so fucking beautiful and wanton." Lauren purred as she first pressed her middle finger between Bo's folds for penetrating her slowly as she languidly latched onto a rock pebble nipple.

"Ssss-Fuck yes-right there." Bo panted hard

"Ssss- You want that baby?" Lauren asked after releasing the nipple and removing her finger from Bo's pussy to grab at her right breasts slapping it hard after a gentle caress before soothing the sting with her hot wet mouth. And both loved the response Bo gave.

"Hmm-Fuck-Lauren-fuck-so-good."

"Sssmmmm…" Lauren groaned as she moved her hand back down to Bo's drenched pussy, again inserting just her middle finger and thrusting slowly but not touching her clit knowing that it was still sensitive as she sucked on Bo's tongue, before releasing it and moving back down to a crouching position taking both Bo's thigh's in her hands and spreading her widely as she licked her pussy from her the bottom opening once more with the flat of her tongue a couple times, kissing it and sucking the folds into her mouth and releasing it with a loud plopping sound."

"So fucking hot how you do that." Bo whispered. "God you make my pussy so hot." Bo panted out as Lauren lifted above her pushing her thigh up as she positioned her pussy over Bo's. It's been a while since Bo had tribbed and the thought of Lauren tribbing her pussy with her own equally wet one would throw her over the edge for sure while making her dream come true in so long.

She waited, licking her dry lips and as Lauren pussy neared hers she closed her eyes, as everything in her was loving Lauren's attention and what was to come, however she snapped them back open at Lauren's command… "Keep your eyes open I'm going to make you cum Bo like never before."

"Come on Lauren, stop teasing." Bo whined

"I think you need to be reminded of who's in charge here." Lauren said as laid down on her belly and went about licking and teasing Bo's exposed pussy tortuously.

Bo couldn't help but think Lauren was driving them both crazy! She more than anything was ready to cum now as she pushed up against Lauren's fingers and body willing her to fuck her faster but Lauren kept that same steady rate going, it was so frustrating.

Bo couldn't help but think that either Lauren was planning to leave her hanging at the last second or was completely going to put her into a coma, she was hoping it was the latter.

"Please Lauren baby- please, I need you so much." she begged.

It would seem like Lauren was waiting for those words as she got up on her knees and threw Bo's legs back and held them up widely as she lowered her own, achingly, engorged wet dripping pussy to Bo's equally drenched eager hot cunt, Both moaning at the wonderful feeling of finally being one together. Lauren got them into a rhythm as she ground her hips in circles Bo matching her stride as they then slipped into making small deep rocking movements in time with the probing stabs of their clits that Bo couldn't help but wish Lauren was fucking her mouth to.

"You like my hot pussy Bo?"

Bo nodded.

"Is this what you wanted?"

She nodded again. Words and breath harder to come by

"You want me to make you cum?" Lauren asked, this time lifting herself off a fraction hovering, enough for Bo to gasp and pant between her words:

"Oh fuck ... yes ... baby ... I ... want to ... give us a ... legendary ... orgasm ... better than ... the one ... you gave ... me before."

"My pleasure!" Lauren replied, half smiling, half shuddering as once again she slammed her pussy in perfect contact with Bo's pussy, before quickly moving one hand down and using her thumb to lift Bo's clit hood, allowing her to make direct contact on her turgid pink bud repeatedly till bo grabbed her hip tightening her leg around her waist as she sat up and slipped her hand between Lauren's legs touching her very aroused pink bud.

Lauren gasped and bucked her hips; Bo could tell she was getting close to orgasm.

"Yes laur-baby-cum with me." Bo panted as they both settled into a frantic rhythm, purring words of encouragement between gasps and moans. Bo looked up and could see Lauren's firm smaller boobs rocking in perfect time, her nipples grossly extended, hard, fiery and so inviting. God she wanted one in her mouth now.

"Hmm, I bet you wanna suck on my nipples now don't you." Lauren purred grounding down harder

"Yes, yes, fuck yes, ggod-right-just there," Bo instructed, her climax rising at those words and Lauren's action completely robbing her of any way now of holding back.

"Like this?" she hissed grinding harder

"Fuck-yessss, good girl. More harder mmm, more yes, oh, hold it there..."

"No!" Lauren growled thrusting faster, thumbing Bo's clit harder

"Laur-No! No! Slow down."

"But you like it like this…and like that, mmm, you're so fucking close now, so I know you want me to go faster."

"No! Not yet, I want you to-with-me."

"I'll cum when you cum… cum for me Bo." Lauren replied driving like a piston, making the only coherent word from the both of them into loud mewling sounds of … "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes ... yes, yes... Oh fuck laur- you are so... ohhh Bo ... shit yessss, sooooo good at this... Mmmmm… ohfuckyesofyesshityes –Laur…mmmmm… I'mmm-cuumming… fuck laur-laur-go-laureeennnnn. Bo said as she came so fucking hard she must have blacked out.

 **Two hours later**

Lauren was still on her mission to make this an unforgettable night for Bo. As she began to move a little faster, rougher which turned Bo on even more. She could feel Lauren trained fingers sliding inside every millimeter of her pussy and it felt good- so fucking good! Making her wish Lauren was using the strap on to fuck her even deeper.

Bo could feel the release she had been waiting on for so long, as deep in her stomach she began to feel that flutter which had eluded her for so long, a flutter which said, ' **get ready I'm going to cum…HARD!** '

"Faster baby… harder I'm going to cum please let me cum now Laur!" she said hopeful of fulfillment at last.

"Then do it baby just do it- let go!" She replied. As she sat up and held Bo's legs apart pushing one thigh high up over her shoulder and using her knee to press the other wide fully keeping her expose as she watched her fingers disappear to reappear thoroughly drenched even more with each thrust. Bo felt slutty and shamelessly horny at the same time and was ready for whatever Lauren had for her even though she had cum twice already.

Bo continued to encourage Lauren with her dirty talk and expletives thus encouraging Lauren to add the fourth finger and quicken her pace until she was slamming not painfully but with enough force to be quite pleasurable …her fingers deep inside her opening. The oak bed shook and Bo cried out… pleaded… garbled unintelligible sounds under the powerful forces both were putting on it, smashing it's beautifully hand crafted back against the non-fragile wall of the bedroom on every thrust of Lauren's fingers and body.

"Cum for me Bo, fucking cum for me now." Lauren commanded

"Oh-my-God- I'm cumming-oh sweet-moth-fuck Laur- yes…yes… yes oh Lauren yeeeessss!" Bo screamed out this time as her body shook and convulsed as her climax ripped through every nerve and muscle she possessed, fleetingly she thought she was going to die in ecstasy as her mind exploded at last.

But it didn't end there as when she barely grasped hold of her senses, Lauren was still working her over…

"Cum again for me Bo, please baby cum again for me please." Lauren begged as she pressed her thumb once more on Bo's clit as she took a nipple in her mouth and mimicked her movements to be the same on each sensitive end.

Bo began to pant and gasp louder, harder as Lauren slammed her fingers home in her while rubbing and sucking on her at the same time.

"I want all of it Bo, cum for me again!" Lauren commanded releasing Bo's clit

Bo's eyes bulged out as she grunted then and with three or four massive thrusts from Lauren filling her pussy she was immediately overflowing again and clenching vice grip like against Lauren's fingers holding them in as she slumped back against the damp sheets utterly drained-immovable, with Lauren immediately following slumping down across her breasts panting and kissing her neck whilst she held her tight in her still, with her now aching legs sprawled round her awesome body as they could both still feel Bo's walls continue clamping around her before a large smile spread across Bo's face. After what seemed like an eternity Lauren rose, smiled and kissed her lips gently as she nimbly extracted her fingers from within Bo.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"No-stay and thank you, you are extraordinary Lauren, always have been." Bo said trying to keep her eyes open.

"No babe not me… you… that was just out of this world better than I could remember between us!" Lauren replied and kissed her again. "…going to get us something to drink you can rest up but I'm far from done with you."

"I know and I can't wait."

When Lauren did return with their bottled water, she paused at the foot of her bed. Bo was clearly passed out from exhaustion. That last one really did take a lot out of her. Then again she knew this and it didn't matter, she would wake her in a few hours to go again before sending her home.


	7. Chapter 7

RIGHT SO IN TRYING TO MOVE THIS STORY ALONG I GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE ABOUT AN HOUR AGO. I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS. LAUREN, BO, CIARA IS STILL UP IN THE AIR, BUT I ALREADY KNOW MY PLAN FOR THE LOT I THINK. BUT YEAH WE'RE GONNA GET A BIT MORE ANGSTY THIS CHAPTER, who knows might even be upsetting SO HANG IN THERE YOU LOT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER... CHEERS M8's...

ALSO YOU KNOW THE USUAL DISCLAIMER IS FOUND AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY

.

.

 **CHAPTER 7 – ARRANGEMENTS & BEREAVEMENTS**

.

BO'S POV

It wasn't what I wanted or expected but I would take it as it is for now, if this is what she wanted, even more what I needed but she wouldn't know just how much as she wanted it to be just sex but I didn't know how to do just sex with Lauren even when it was downright dirty as fuck because I knew already that lauren had a hidden little freaky side to her that probably the lot whom have never been intimate with her wouldn't know about. I knew exactly what lay beyond the lab coat and behind closed doors. Still I looked forward in fact I counted down the hours, minutes and seconds to getting that one text from her every two days, it had become our thing after the first week, every two days Lauren would send me a text, I agreed to anything she wanted even if it made me feel like I really was a side piece to her at times but I couldn't stop myself or help myself yet. A little part of me knew why but I wasn't ready to say it out loud yet.

This was Lauren after all and I couldn't say no hell I couldn't even find an ounce of rationality to put an end to this train ride that was bound to derail at some point to a stop… and come on I love her I hadn't stop yet…and she had said that she would call me or text me there hadn't been a call though I longed to hear her voice just once greeting me hello or calling my name after not hearing or see me in a day or two, still it mattered not that every time she contacted me it was just through texts, still we both already knew that she didn't have to utter a word… hell she could just snap her fingers or whistle and I would go running to her but I wasn't going to complain because I got to hear her voice endlessly screaming whether it was my name, expletives or dirty words as we made love to each other or fucked which she damn well always made sure to remind me of every time I tried to get her to cuddle in bed longer with me instead of going back to her big empty freaking bed at home.

So for the past three weeks we continued to give and take, she had softened up some to me, it felt like we were getting back to something, as for the last week she hadn't rushed of home but instead exhausted with work and our love making she slept in, even cuddling with me as we slept. And when I woke before her to gaze upon her I didn't try to stop myself from taking pics of her in all her naked glory or with us cuddled together. I knew why I got away with these things. When Lauren was exhausted she was dormant to the world until she was fully recharged and thankfully she had an evening shift most days when she worked more than 36 hours hence the text every two days.

And just as she was about to wake I would snuggle in even tighter to her pretending to still be asleep. And for a few minutes twelve at the most cause I counted the seconds, she would allow me to continue to cuddle and rest in her arms before skillfully slipping her arm from under me and going to the bathroom to relieve her bladder, before coming out in a robe.

"Hey morning,"

"Morning,"

"Do you want me to order room service?"

"I was just about to since I thought you were still sleeping but if you don't mind doing it while I take a shower, I'd be thankful."

"Sure… anything in particular today or the usual?"

"Surprise me." She said as her eyes ravenously canvas my naked body barely hidden by the sheer silk sheets where I sat up in the bed one leg completely on display and my breasts on complete display.

Room service had arrived a few minutes before I got out the shower. Lauren had already slipped into a jeans she had brought in her overnight bag and her bra a different one also from last night as she was busy stuffing her face, a first to see since Lauren was a woman who took her time and chewed her food.

"You're starved." I said smiling walking over to join her, she eagerly nodded her head in reply.

I picked up a strawberry from the fruit platter, gently biting into it as I decided to forgo my own seat and instead took my place on Lauren's lap. One arm wounding behind her neck as one of hers instinctually circled my waist keeping me steady. She swallowed before saying…

"We can't."

"Can't do what exactly… have breakfast together?"

"That we can do but I know that look."

"What look?"

"You know what look."

"But all I want to do is feed you fruits… maybe in a little unorthodox manner."

"And what manner is this?"

"I'm better at show than tell." I purred as I placed the rest of the strawberry in my mouth and leaned in, she willingly accepted by opening her mouth, we both ate at the strawberry till our lips met in a gentle, sticky kiss.

"Hmm- you taste like strawberry." I said before she started to laugh.

"You do to." She said wiping at the corner of my mouth

I reached for a peace of pineapple and so it went with each piece of fruit we ate shared by our mouths. Somewhere in the foray my robe had come loose and Lauren hand was gently petting my wet lips as I cupped her breast.

"Always so ready." She purred pushing in further cursing softly under her breath as I hissed at the sweet intrusion

"Only when you motivate me." I replied tweaking her nipple causing her to hiss and curse a little louder

"Fuck it… I wanna 69 with you right now." She said standing and flipping us over on the sectional sofa quickly standing and discarding her jeans and bra.

.

 **~ 1 month later~**

"We can't get together again after tonight?"

"Why, not…?" I rushed out panic evident in my voice not wanting to believe her words that would destroy the fragile oasis we had built together even if it was one sided on my side.

"You know why, I told you two days ago?"

"Why should her being here stop you… us from meeting up?"

"Because she is my wife and I need to show her the same respect she gives me."

"Respect? Really? You're cheating on your so called wife with her half-sister… for nearly two months…and further more do you intend to keep me as you're dirty little best kept secret?"

"Should I be broadcasting our affair? Are you going to blackmail me or threaten to expose us? You knew what this has been since it began."

"I wouldn't stoop that low, even if I could….but I thought we had a good thing going." Bo said knowing to late that she had put her foot in her mouth

"We just have to be civil to each other; hopefully we won't see each other for most of her stay."

"You have to be fucking kidding me. You want me to be civil with her and you in the same room knowing that you and I have been fucking each other like rabbits in heat whenever- however? How long is she going to be here for?"

"I haven't asked her, but I'd guess a month tops, her work is very important to her and I would never try to get in the way of that."

"Then why stay married to her. Put her out of her misery, cause obviously the marriage isn't working out, I mean for god sake she is gone for months at a time, will continue to be absent, that can't be good for a marriage Lauren, if she was an attentive wife she would find a way to move closer and be with you. Tell me you didn't feel the bond between us growing again?"

"Why should I not stay married to her?" Lauren fired back pulling on her discarded underwear. "Sex does not make for a strong bond or anything, we were just having sex Bo so whatever ideal fantasy you were living in your head was all a lie. We aren't getting back together."

"Matters not what's going on in my head, let's deal with the real issue here, lives, hearts, emotions…you don't love her… and if you were my wife you'd never have a reason to look at another woman much less take them to bed."

"Well inspite of what you might think I do love her and you aren't my wife and she is and that's the way it's going to stay. And FYI she has already said that she would move here permanently if I asked her to, I haven't asked because I know her career is important to her, the work she is doing is important to her and when she is ready she will make the right choice for both herself and I unlike some people I know."

"There it is the… the other fucking shoe finally drops. You are just going to hold my stupid past decisions as long as you want against me to keep me at a distance but I've changed, you know this… further more I'm done living for everyone else. I want an, us Lauren and you want the same thing and deep down you know it doesn't have to be the way it is right now, I love you… I don't know when that will change or if I'll put myself out of my own wretchedness. I have told you repeatedly that I would give all of it up if you would leave with me for good… I thought we were making progress Lauren, getting somewhere. I know you felt it to."

"And I've told you repeatedly that sex was never the issue for us. We were and never will be more than about sex Bo, so stop looking and hoping for whatever you're hoping to gain, it's not going to happen. I don't have to love you to enjoy fucking you… its common practice for ex wives, husbands, girlfriends, boyfriends to fuck around with each other because if everything else was shitty between them at least one thing wasn't and it's sex. It's as simple as that. But I would completely understand if you didn't want to continue this after."

"And lose all the time I could be with you."

"I thought we were on the same page Bo… and I'm not going to get into a shouting match with you any further, just please respect the boundaries Bo… I'm serious, you need to keep away and don't try to make trouble, of any KIND." Lauren said stressing on the last word a little loudly

"For who's benefit really… I haven't made trouble for you in a while… for the past two months I've respected not showing up at your work, or your place, I learned my lesson about sending you gifts at work because I'm thinking about you always.. I behaved because I didn't have to FUCKING share you, I had you all to myself and now just because she is coming to town you want me to crawl under a rock?"

"Stop with the exaggerations, you seriously can't think I had no right to reprimand you for sending me roses at work with your love note and your name big and bold as the sender, my wife's name is Ciara not Bo or Ysabeau and you have to see it's for the benefit of everyone… so please be a grown up about it."

"I-am… being a grown up about this which is why I can safely say 'FUCK' everyone else as I'm going to be upfront and tell you this right now… that you're wrong… about everything believe me- I can't be civil and watch you and my half-sister make like a happily fucking married couple… so as a grown up I won't try to come between you two, so help me god- Lauren I swear –I-I'll make up to you all the wrong and hurt I have done and caused you, I swear you will forgive me and believe me when I say that if I could turn back time and rewrite our past I wouldn't have let you steal my heart that first time we met in that hospital, I wouldn't have pursued you after you were so kind to me… I should have just settle for good sex-great sex like I always did before_ it's really time to FUCK LOVE." Bo said the last two words sharply, loudly

"_Bo this_" Lauren started tiredly but was cut off by Bo

"_save it…maybe there is a greater being out there listening and maybe just for kicks or my just karma shit will happen… you get on like you are the only one who's been hurt but you're not the only one, I am to- I still am, I've – you know what forget it I've been trying to make you see me but you just keep on ignoring the me of now and holding on to the past me who fucked everything up… so please don't feel guilty about any of this…it's safe to say I forced myself on you when you had said no repeatedly. I willingly decided to become your side fuck bitch… it was also my choice to be your dirty little whore allowing you to fuck me anyway you please anytime you desired. So its fine to blame me for all of it… including this latest mistake you have made is really on me… if you're going to tell your wife please go ahead and throw me on the train tracks... so just go… I have to accept that you could really and may already have fallen in love with Ciara or you will with someone else and you'll forget me.

Hell you won't ever remember me except for what a good FUCK I'm in the sack…or the backseat of a car or in dirty dark alley ways and let's not forget the lake boat. I'm a complete slut but it's not because of you so you'd be right to forget about me - even if it's gonna hurt like nothing ever will… knowing that you matter to me more than just fucking sex… after everything is said and done but I won't to you."

"Always so much drama with you." Lauren piped in with full irritation now lacing her voice. Thinking and hating that she had almost fell for Bo's pitiful words.

"Go ahead Lauren, run away and pretend with her, do, whatever the hell you want but I promise you I'm leaving you alone for good… **I-FINALLY-FUCKING-GET-IT.** "

"Jesus not this again what are you going to do now…going to crash your car? Take one in the temple? What Bo? You say a lot but your actions just don't convey what you say or mean… they never have, because you don't know how to make a firm decision nor do you know how to keep a promise."

"What part of I love you more than I can say don't you get?"

"I know you believe that you love me Bo but that's because you had me and lost me by your own doing."

"I know that but what if our situations were reverse? What would you do? Wouldn't you beg for another chance to be with me? To show me how much you love me and that you genuinely made a mistake that you were pressured into making without properly thinking it through… the sad thing is I would forgive you in a heartbeat, I would take you back in the next heartbeat because you're the one I want Lauren."

"Marrying a dick is not a mistake I would ever make… and I don't want to talk about that, its fine if you don't want to fuck anymore."

"That's not it Lauren, sure to you it's a fuck but to me it's so much more, anything I give to you would seem like bribery but giving you my heart, my soul, my body, loving you with all of me is the only thing I'm sure of and you can damn well be sure of belongs to you is for you always has been." Bo said leaning weakly on herself

"Look- I have to go before we say things that we can't take back. I'll call you or text you, don't answer it's up to you but I'll be here waiting when I do contact you."

"And I won't come running when you do, I mean it Lauren. I want all of you… or I walk away for good. Don't hurt her anymore on my account, we can make this work between us, I know you want that to."

"I'll see you around Bo, take care until then." Lauren said gathering her handbag up and walking towards the door exiting without a backward glance. Missing Bo crumbled to the floor as her body began to convulse from her heaving cries and unforgivable pain filling her being as her heart splintered even more into tinier fragmented pieces that could be hard to put back together.

.

 **~DAY AFTER~**

Bo was discussing company business with her grandfather, who had dropped in unexpectedly to see her. However as the time moved somewhat by, she was glad that he did, he was somewhat the distraction she needed to get her mind of Lauren and the fact that she missed her terribly, she wanted to pick up her phone and call her, tell her that she was sorry, that she didn't mean anything of what she said. The past almost two days had seemed like the longest and hardest yet of what was to come.

"Ysabeau… are you listening to me?"

"HUH! Oh sorry gramps what were you saying?"

"Is everything alright with you Bo?"

"Yeah-never better, just a bit tired, you know work and new ideas to increase the company's profits-though really I just can't seem to quite shut my brain of and focus on one thing at a time."

"I know exactly what you mean and I would understand if you couldn't attend dinner tonight with us."

"Who's- us?"

"Your mother, Paul, Ciara, her wife, Stella,"

"What no Dyson and McKenzie?"

"Didn't Dyson inform you he will be out of town till 11pm, he's trying to acquire a new factory site to build and he had to meet with the guy that owned the property and Kenzie said she has to attend a going away party for a friend who is moving away."

"No, then again I haven't seen much of him, we've both been busy… so-well enjoy dinner three couples seems even enough I wouldn't want to be the seventh wheel."

"It's nothing like that Ysabeau."

"Even if it wasn't I already have plans with my instructor and a masseuse I need to unwind, been a stressful few days running myself around and trying to make you proud of me."

"Ysabeau I have always been proud of you, why would you think otherwise?"

"No reason, some days I just wonder what the need for me to get married was?"

"Bo I don't mean to pry but is everything alright between you and Dyson?"

Bo thought about it for a minute and decided now was not the time to tell her grandfather… "As far as I can tell things are fine between Dyson and me."

Trick nodded then said with genuine concern and a warm smile, "Bo you can talk to me about anything you need to and I mean anything."

"I know gramps… so if that's all you better get going and I better tidy up here and go to my appointment." Bo said standing and accepting the glass from trick and placing both glasses on her desk before seeing him out.

Bo did however go to the gym and worked her body tirelessly, till her trainer had to beg her to calm down. After which she apologized for over working him and then she headed off to the spa. She was feeling a lot better after her workout and massage; she wasn't going to ruin the light mood she was in by having one too many drinks and showing up for dinner at her gramps mansion also her home after all in hopes of seeing Lauren or being near her since they were last together. Instead she took her bag from her trunk and took a cab over to a different hotel hell anyplace that she hadn't been with Lauren, the hotel was not too far away and there she paid for a normal room unlike the presidential suites she was accustomed to for the night.

Once there she changed into her spare sleep wear, shorts and an old college tee. Then crawled into the bed she laid still willing her mind to shut up, to stop reminding her how hard it was going to be forgetting about Lauren, how hard it is to let her go, how hard it hurt loving someone who didn't love you anymore how hard everything in her life would get… over and over the thoughts of what could have been played like a merry go round in her mind, till her eyes began to burn at the edges and her vision began to blur soon after, as she bit on her lips to keep the tremors and sobs at bay, still it wasn't enough as her body shook from the effort, at some point she let go and cried herself to sleep.

 **.**

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

Bo had been doing a great job of avoiding calls from her mother, avoiding family dinners which sometimes included them and Dyson, she had even managed to break her date with Ciara on all three occasion's citing work and the one time she had shown up at her office unannounced with Dyson. She always made sure that her schedule was full during work hours and up till 9pm leaving her with an hour to get home and to bed and little room for any kind of thought except sleep.

However this Thursday afternoon Dyson had chosen to start shit again, first he stormed into her office while she was in the middle of a call with her friend Hale…

"Mr. Santiago I will call you back in a few minutes."

"No she won't." Dyson shouted over her to be heard.

"Excuse me but what do you think you're doing barging in here and talking as you please to my business associate?" she said closing the lid on her laptop ending the video chat.

"I'm making a stand… taking a stand… whatever you please but I will not be tolerant anymore of the way you are behaving, I don't see you, you don't take my calls? Are you having an affair my darling wife?"

"Missing me much?" she snapped back with a cool look

"Ysabeau I have been very patient with you and its time you rewarded me."

Bo looked at him like he had grown three heads before she opened her mouth and laughed a deep bellyful laugh at his incredulousness.

"This is no laughing matter. I want my wife to perform as a wife ought to."

Bo still hadn't caught her-self yet, her sides hurt and she actually had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Her laughter ceased when he rushed her desk sweeping her paper and almost everything of her desk.

 **"** **WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING YOU COLD FUCKING BITCH?"**

"What else am I supposed to do at your ludicrous accusations and statements you stupid mongrel?" She asked rhetorically, calmly stifling her growing devilish smirk just barely

"Are you fucking around on me Ysabeau?"

"What? You figure just because you are that I am to?"

"I'm not cheating on you I have been faithful and patient and kind to you."

"Wow you really gonna stand there and act like the perfect definition of pietism with me huh? There is an old tale about lying on your penis-something about it losing its erection when the time comes."

"If you know something I don't then spit it out I'm tired of the games Bo?"

"I don't know anything, but obviously you do since you barged in here and started shit."

"I have to because you are not making an effort to act like my bloody wife, and I want you to start acting like fucking it or I'm going to take what's mine."

"SAY WHAT NOW?" she shouted rising immediately bracing herself on her desk

"You heard me?"

"Yeah I must have been mistaken when I head you say you're going to take what's yours… 'What exactly are you going to take from me'?" she emphasized with mock air quotation marks

"Just what I said…What is- mines?" he simplified with a shrug of his shoulder as though he didn't need to explain things further.

"And what exactly on my person belongs to you?"

"All of you-my dear 'WIFE'_" he said with air quotation on the wife. "_I'm giving you fair warning, start acting like my fucking wife by the end of this day or you are going to regret marrying me."

"Regret…? Been there done that, I mean why the fuck do you think I'm so depressed, that I work round the clock, I don't fucking love you Dyson and I never will, I won't even touch you with a thousand foot pole so do your fucking worst."

"You're willing to destroy our family business merger, lose your only easy access and hold to the European market?"

"I'm sure I can find someone else I can tolerate to marry and gain easier access to the European market, I don't know why you think I need you or that my company needs you."

"Your company… getting ahead of ourselves are we?"

"No- I'm pretty sure this is my company, Gramps is just there for his image but I run this fucking show, I run this fucking ship and I say I don't need your fucking business at all… gramps is just for show with a little clout but everyone knows I fucking command this enterprise…DEAR!"

"Does trick know you have dismissed him?"

"Gramps will know what he has to and only what he needs to, go tell him, I don't care but gramps is going to laugh in your face… In case you missed the obvious I'm his precious- sweetheart –Ysabeau… his pride, his hope and fucking joy do you think he'll believe anything you say without proof? If I have to I'll get rid of him and his fucking board and most importantly you, before he dare gives you control of my company just you watch me."

"You sound pretty sure about that." Dyson said smugly

"I am, I'd bet my life on it all, gramps won't believe a word you say. I mean come on- his precious Izzy wanting to get rid of him? That's ludicrous." (It was, she would never dream of doing that to her grandfather)

"Do you really want to start a war Bo, because I promise you I will take you to court and by the time I'm done with you I will own three quarters of this company."

"I'd like to see you try and do all that you promise and take what you want my darling ' **husband'** **.** " she said the last word with disgust. "…The way I see it is I'm the one with the pussy and I just have to offer those old farts a piece of this sweet ass pussy you'll never get a wiff off and they'll give me whatever I want."

"Fine then but you have been warned either start acting like my fucking wife or you- are going to find out just what I'm capable of… also don't praise yourself, there is more that, men in their position wants, than used pussy, just you remember that my_"

"_LA-LA-LA- PUSSY POWER-PUSSY POWER -GIMME AH, P! - GIMME AH, U! –what! Did you say something? I couldn't hear you, over the loud chanting of my pussy power… oh! That's right you're all talk… and that's all what you're good for really. Now get the fuck out of my space you stupid mutt."

"BITCH! Besides I'm done talking…Good bye Ysabeau." Dyson growled under his breath stalking to her door and yanking it open before slamming it with such force that the glass should have shattered had it not been sound proof and bullet proof reinforced.

For the remainder of the week and to the middle of the next week Bo had not heard another peep out of Dyson, she didn't have to as she had enough proof of his whereabouts and everyone he was associating with and she was sure that none of them were work related. The bank had even called her to find out if she had approved a One million dollar cheque as down payment on a property lot. It's a good thing she made sure to send them a copy of the documents before that proved she was not only Tricks LPA but also she was the new CEO and that all financial decision was to be approved by her only, unless she was otherwise incapacitated. Then Trick would have to make all the decisions.

She dismissed the banks query and had the cheque cancelled and still no news had or would reach Trick. Later that same Wednesday around 6pm she received a call from Vex, that he had received official papers from Dyson commencing the deal offer he had made and that by the week end he should have it wrapped up. Bo couldn't help but whoop with joy. Dyson was a foolish man, a thick-headed and imprudent ass. Feeling happier than she had been in weeks she decided to celebrate a little, she called one of her favorite restaurant and made reservations then called Hale and asked him to meet her there at 8:00pm sharp, as she needed to go home and change.

Bo locked her office and set the alarm as she left then took the elevator down to the reserved private car park near the back exit. She paid no mind to the fact that the security guard Mr. Cawich was not there to greet her or see her of, he probably went to the bathroom was her fleeting thought as she approached her lone car parked in the car park.

 **.**

 **PRIVATE** **CAR-PARK**

She already had the car started with her keyless remote, she opened the back door of her legacy and tossed her briefcase and jacket onto the back seat, just as she closed the back door, someone grabbed her from behind covering her mouth, she immediately began to struggle against her assailant, writhering and kicking her screams muffled. She elbowed him in the ribs hard she was sure but he didn't release her even a little instead his grip only tightened, she felt faint and her struggle seemed in vain but when he loosened his grip she had no chance to react as he punched her in the side sending an instant traumatism of pain thundering through her body, she stopped moving as her eyes watered instantaneously, blurring her vision.

 _ **"What you give up…"**_ the rough gravelly voice hissed in her ear

 _ **"I like it when they fight back… don't tell me one little hit is all it takes to stop you?"**_ he growled now as he turned her around to face his masked face.

 **"FUCK OFF!" she retorted yet not facing him as she sucked in whatever precious mouthful of oxygen she could fast.**

"Such a filthy mouth and so damn pretty, it's such a shame though you won't be able to see that pretty any more when I'm done with you."

Feeling scared now more than ever Bo yanked herself out of his hold, with a scream of **No!** But it was an ineffective attempt as he back handed her once more, throwing her against her car.

 _ **"You rich, fucking, spoil, bitches feel that you're better than everyone because you got money and what-looks, but you don't know that you need more than that, you need a man to protect you, not some baton-taser wielding security pussy guard."**_ Her assailant barked as he backhanded her twice more before she crumpled to the ground, bleeding from her nose, mouth and the cut near her already swollen and bluish eye.

" _ **I'd be perfect for you… so please allow me to introduce myself-… the names Painful… and you would say I'm Bo, then we'd shake hands, give each other a pleasant smile, we'd have a few drinks while discussing work and you'd believe shit is going really fucking good, that we have some fucking kind of connection and then on another date you'd say… "** **Tell me something no one knows about yo** u…."_and I'd be all too happy to tell you that I like to prey- on women like you…painfully- who think you're all that and you're not… you're nothing but a weak -pathetic -cunt." He said landing a solid kick to her rib which definitely probably broke it and had her coughing and gasping for air as he continued to ever so effectively hammer the shit out of her with each forceful blow.

 _ **"I can't hear you bitch, what you don't have anything to say?"**_ he snarled lifting her by a handful of her hair and staring into her swollen bleeding face.

She looked at his covered face and attempted to talk but only spat up more blood.

 ** _"Look at you, huh- you McCorrigans think you're so fucking holier than thou, but even with all the money you're not invincible, I knew all I had to do was wait and bide my time and I'd get my revenge."_**

"W-why?" was the only word Bo managed to gasp out stopping him from whacking her face into the ground.

 _ **"WHY? You wanna fucking know? I'll tell you why? And listen up good missy… see your gramps took away my home, my family's home used to occupy a half block of where this company stands, the money he paid was nothing close to what was the original value of the house my pops was a gambler, sure and he was desperate for money everyone was breathing down his neck so he sold it to your gramps, you know why, because he was a janitor here once upon a time and instead of lending him the money he forced my father's hand, forced him to sell so he could build a fucking car park, this very car park I might add where I am going to make sure you never forget about me and what I do to you and the end. Your gramps took it all… I had nowhere to go."**_

"H-iss f-fault." Bo wheezed out between swollen bloody lips

 _ **"Don't get smart with me whore."**_ Her masked assailant roared in her ear as he grabbed a handful of her hair and smashed her face sideways into her car door.

Bo however refused to let him win so easily, she rolled her head to an upright position and though she could barely see him anymore said… "I-I all-mosst… be-lief-you… b-but…I-kn-ow…Dy-ss-son…assk…you…do…th-isss. I'll-ppay-tfriple-wfat-he-pay-you-to-tell-me-trff-uth…I-wonft-sssay-wford-to-the-cofss…ssswear_"

 _ **"_What-you think some asshole named Dyson could pay me enough money to beat you up? Never- I am doing this to send a message… because your gramps been ignoring my calls and threats"**_

"I-do… a-and grampsss-sssay-wou-duff-s-say-sssomfting." She said forcing her head to stay up and focused on his black masked face.

 _ **"I think I've hit you too hard upside the head, for you to think that someone could pay me to do this."**_

"S-suit-r-sse-ff… I'll-heal- thenf-make-you-pay-wiff-him, or you can-afmit- truffth- I-promissse to pay you one- million castsh- un- you walk afway- fffree, coz' I wanft him- pay-tfink bout it-my-f-only- offffer… and your- f-only-chance -to live. " she slurred and stuttered out fighting to keep alert. Her assailant could only guffaw aloud his heavy broad shoulder frame shaking before he kicked her middle again and sucker punched her to the side of her head immediately sending her world into darkness.

.

~RESTAURANT~

Hale had been waiting at the restaurant for the past twenty three minutes. He kept looking at the door thinking that any minute Bo would walk through the door but when at exactly 8:30 there still wasn't any sign of her, he called her cell. It went immediately to voicemail, in the fifteen years that he and Bo have been friends and once upon a time each other's friend with benefits, he had never known Bo to be late or not call to give a reason for her being late. He tried her phone four more times then called the waiter over, settled the tab for the lone drink he had consumed and then made a haste exit.

He got in his car before the guy could properly get out the way thrusting the money at him and sped off in the direction of her office building, Bo was sort of a workaholic and she may have been caught up with work, it would be fine he would wait there and then they'd go somewhere else to eat, have a couple drinks and just relax because they both deserved it. What should have been a forty minute drive took him all of fifteen minutes as he pushed his brand new Tessler to higher speed limits. He pulled up to her office building expecting the guard to raise the barrier but there was no one in the booth and that was the first clue that something was horribly wrong.

He left the car idling and got out quickly skipping over the barrier like it was a mere hurdle and pushed himself to run faster over the short distance down the ramp to the car park, her car was there and he quickly breathed a sigh of relief that maybe he had over reacted but upon approaching her car he rounded to the driver's side seeing a hand peeking out from behind the front tire and without thought fell to his knees harshly, shouting her name.

 **"Bo-Bo…No-! No-!** Come on talk to me," he shouted feeling for a pulse as he rolled her onto her back in his arms.

"Alive…" he breathed and then jumped into action fumbling around in his pocket for his phone but realized that he had left it in the car and Bo's was laying shattered not too far from where she had been .

He cursed, there was no time to waste, he cursed the fact that he had been stupid to leave his cell in the car, and even stupider to park his car in front the barrier he should have drove through it. It didn't matter he would pay for the damages, all that mattered was saving his friend whose pulse had been stuttering and weak at best, her breathing was already ragged and strained, he found her keyless remote thankful it wasn't in pieces and unlocked her car hurriedly but carefully placing her into the back seat before getting in the driver's seat, and putting the car into drive without further delay peeling out in a mini cloud of smoke, he was at the barrier and stopped getting out hitting the button for the barrier on Bo's remote and running to his car and moving it out the way before getting back in Bo's car and heading to the nearest hospital.

He didn't get there incident free, he had clipped two car bumpers in his haste to overtake, he didn't even slow down to make any apologies, he'd handle the shit later, right now he needed to save his friend, he pulled into the emergency entrance and got out without a second thought throwing open the back door and lifting Bo carefully into his arms and making a mad dash for the entrance, he ran all the way to the front desk screaming for a doctor, for someone to look at her. A nurse told him to follow her as she rushed them into one of the consults.

He placed her on the bed before the nurse got into action mere seconds later a doctor and two other nurses rushed into the consult. Hale ignored the nurse who was asking him to leave as he should not be in there.

 **"Look-I'm not leaving her okay, I'm staying right here till I know she's gonna make it lady now do your damn job."** He growled standing back to give them the room to work but not leaving the room.

Bo had crashed once as the doctor and nurses worked around her, the doctor had to make a small incision into her chest to relieve the pressure before he was calmly ordering them to call and have minor theater set up now. He got on the gurney as two attendants started to shift the bed. Hale tried to follow but was stopped by a security guard and two other attendants.

 **"Let me go, I need to be there with her, she needs me.** "

"Sir you can't be in there you have done all you can and you need to wait out here."

 **"The hell I do_"**

"Sir I'm asking you kindly to follow the rules."

" ** _Paging Doctor Lewis to_** ** _theater-_** ** _2, paging Doctor Lewis to_** ** _theater-_** ** _2._** " Came the female voice over the PA system. Seconds later a doctor in green scrubs was running in the direction of the door where his friend Bo had been taken through.

 **~OT 2~**

Dr Lewis quickly scrubbed in and then entered the theater room, slipping her mask in place.

"What have we got?"

"Female, two broken ribs…face nicely messed up, minor lacerations which I have dealt with also a possibly punctured lung and definitely some bleeding into the brain," Dr Teelucksingh replied. Dr Lewis started calling out orders and at the end of the forty minutes had managed to get the bleeding under control and the patients breathing to normal as well as repairing the damaged lung. After which she peeled out her gloves and mask heading for the exit, leaving the rest in Dr. Teelucksingh's capable hands.

Hale had managed to calm down and fill out the necessary paperwork, after which he had to speak to the police who had been called in, after giving them a complete detail recap of how he ended up here with Ms. McCorrigan, the police told him they would be heading over to the crime scene to investigate and would be in touch. While he promised to get in touch with Bo's family, the only update he got was that her surgery was successful and the doctor would be by to speak with her family as soon as they arrived.

When he protested that the doctor should come speak to him if there was anything else wrong with Ysabeau, the nurse told him that the doctor was busy with another patient. Hale said he would wait. He counted the minutes and seconds till it had been two hours past, when he saw the doctor approaching.

"Hello again I was expecting Ms. McCorrigan relatives to be here by now." He said shaking Hales hand.

"I'm her relative."

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask how exactly are you related to her?"

"I'm her emergency contact and also her Fiancé."

"That's all well and good but I'd prefer to speak to her actual relatives."

"I'm also her Lawyer and as Ms. McCorrigan is unable to make any kind of decision I have the power of attorney to do so for her, which means you need to speak to me directly." Hale said more than irritated by now.

"Very well Mr...Santiago… right, so Ysabeau has sustained a few life threatening injuries, ranging from three broken ribs, one of these also punctured her lung as well as she was bleeding into her brain because she sustained somewhat medium internal trauma about the head area, thanks to your quick action in getting her here we were able to repair the lung, set her ribs back and stop the internal bleeding and relieve the slight swelling beginning in the brain another hour and she might not have made it at all."

"So she's gonna recover just fine."

"That all depends on when she wakes up, we can't tell if she had suffered any brain damaged as she had been struggling for air and bleeding internally, we'll have to wait until she wakes to make a full diagnosis of just what kind of recovery process we're looking at."

"Can I see her now?"

"You may stay with her if you so choose, but the minute she awakens please, call a nurse or have them page me I am here till 6am."

"Will do and thanks Doctor."

"I'm just doing my job."

"Which I'm very grateful for,"

"Have a good night Mr. Santiago."


	8. Chapter 8

**'Ello again folks. So i got round to writing out this chapter yesterday. might not be the best but i did try to get a confused lauren emotions out there as well as her Bo's Best friend and the other folks without making the chapter to long. if it becomes confusing let me know and i'll try and sort it out for yer yeah. secondly i'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and following... disclaimer is at the beginning and ... i hope to have the next chapter up soon. cheers to everyone and have a good day/night mates.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8 – UNORTHODOX** **CONTINGENCIES**

.

 **DR'S LOUNGE**

After speaking with Mr. Santiago, Dr Teelucksingh made his way to the doctor's lounge and flopped onto the plush leather cushions exhausted.

"Long couple hour's shravan?" asked Lauren resting her iPad on her lap and looking at the young doctor who was also a friend.

"It's been crazy, I mean all you had was that one surgery to perform and your work is done, I had to operate on another two smaller surgeries as well as patch up three hooligans that got into a bar fight over a fucking game of football, then I had to reset a guy's shoulder and then I had to update patient files and families, it's exhausting."

"Lucky you, I miss the rush of working on the on call, in fact the whole week has been suck-y not that I wish for people to come in here requiring me to operate on them, but you know I miss the rush that comes with dealing with anything thrown your way."

"You can take over for me if you'd like."

"Ha… yeah right! I'm a general surgeon and cardiologist specialist surgeon I only get paid when I operate and for being here for the two days I'm required to be here."

"Yeah, well another two years and then I will have acquired my masters and doctorate to be a fully qualified Bone and joint specialist and general surgeon and then I'll be sitting where you are."

"Don't rush it, so how is the patient I operated on, I'm assuming you checked up on her after?"

"Oh… she's on the mend, can't diagnose if she'll suffer any brain damage yet… though I hope that won't be the case."

"Someone sure did a number on her, her body got a good kicking all over and her face was unrecognizable… think she'll need a plastic surgeon?"

"No-probably- I can't say quite yet, the bastard really took it out on her and hopefully she won't need a plastic surgeon, besides the fractured cheek bone, it's just all major swelling, even with a broken nose thankfully he didn't break her jaw, however the swelling on the left side of her head is something to watch, just as a precaution."

"You think the fiancé did it?"

"No… guys to clean and got soft hands… it doesn't seem like the fiancé did it… to me."

"How so…?"

"Well he brought her in for one and afterwards I spoke with him… he is her emergency contact also her lawyer and has power of attorney on her behalf, not to mention she is a well-known person, too."

"Oh yeah…! Who is she..? What's her name?"

"Didn't you take a look at her emergency file doc?"

"Actually I haven't, I honestly have been in a kind of faraway mind space that I haven't even gotten around to filling out her surgery notes and I don't know what's wrong with me tonight."

"Trouble on the home front with the missus?" shravan teased

"All is well with my wife thank you very much, so get back on track, who is the patient?" Lauren asked once more reaching for her cold cup of coffee.

"Oh alright fine- I'll save you the trouble of looking and tell you…she's that number twenty-seven hot chick from Forbes top hundred richest heiress women in the world…um Isabela- no uh-Ysabeau something, though I can't be sure it's her by the current dis-figuration of her face I don't think anyone can right now or the press would have already been here, she's big news even if she keeps a low profile nowadays but still it's the information the fiancé gave us for her."

"You mean her husband, she's married." Lauren asked knowing exactly who he is referring to she had read the article a while back.

"No- I'm pretty sure he said he is the fiancé… hey wait-don't you know her family or something, besides no one knows for sure if she's married never even seen her with a guy?"

"I do, it was a low key affair, not everyone has to broadcast that they got married to the world much less say who it is to and I know she's married for sure because she's my sister in law and I think I would know if I operated on my own in-law."

"Well you didn't… I don't expect you to know it's her… come on laur her face is a mess and all I'm saying without a discernible mark otherwise all she's got is her face and it's not recognizable at the moment… so Dr Lewis we will have to take her fiancé word and legal documents for what they are… so according to a Mr. Santiago that's her fiancée… why are you so surprise that Ysabeau is just being herself, a well-known player, though I have to say she's in a whole other league… really it does seem like Ysabeau is quite the playgirl… a husband and a fiancé? What lucky bastards those guys are."

"Not everything the tabloid says is true shrav… I would know if my sister in-law is a playgirl-she isn't and I think you're pulling my leg… I'm telling you that isn't Ysabeau-in fact I'll prove it… where is he? Is the fiancé still here?"

"Yeah, I told him he could stay with her in ICU while she recovers… is something wrong… should we call security?"

Lauren didn't answer or wait to hear anything else as she got up and quickly exited the doctor's lounge and made her way to the ICU ward.

No way had that been Bo she had operated on, NO-way! Why hadn't Aoife or any one haven't called and informed her, not that they had to but still they knew she worked here at Metro- Gen. hospital twice a week and she was on duty tonight. She approached the door and stopped peering in through the glass. There was a guy, definitely not Dyson sitting at the bedside one hand gently covering the one laying atop the battered woman's stomach, not just any battered woman… it was her Bo… but how could she believe that, that person lying in the bed looked nothing like Bo. She should know, she should feel if it was Bo. Was it really over at last why she couldn't feel or tell it was Bo she had operated on? Why didn't she feel the weight lifting off her shoulder at finally being free of any hold Bo had over her?

How did this happen to her? Who would want to hurt her? Had Dyson done this to her…? Had she gotten in a car accident? How come no one was here for her? Where was her actual family? She took a deep steadying breath and released it slowly as she pushed open the door and entered the room… she had to confirm it wasn't really Bo, why she didn't sense her at all.

"Hello I'm Doctor Lewis, just making the post-op surgery rounds and checking in on our newest patient," she rushed out nervously but hoping the man couldn't tell, which he didn't thankfully as he only nodded his head and went back to gazing at the sleeping woman.

"Excuse me sir but I have to ask are you a family member?"

"I am, I explained it to the other doctor."

"I don't mean anything by it sir it's just that I was told that this is Ysabeau McCorrigan and I'm a close friend of Ms. McCorrigan's family and I have never seen you before, and please pardon my bluntness when I say she is a married woman, so why are you claiming to be her fiancé?"

"What a mouthful… so pardon my own bluntness when I say well neither have I ever seen you… doctor… how do I know you're a real doctor? That you aren't here to finish the job? Besides not that it's any of your business but it's a common thing for women to leave their husbands for someone better." He said calmly though the doctor had already pushed the wrong button with him.

"How_ wait -are you saying this was a hired hit, did you tell the police?"

"Sorry what is your name again doctor?"

"Dr Lewis."

"You got a first name Doc?"

"I do but I prefer to be called Dr Lewis."

"I'm not hitting on you…doctor, my fiancée might not be anything to look at now but I assure you she is a stunner and I'm not going to leave her over this, all I just want to know is the full name of the doctor attending to her."

"It's Lauren- Dr Lauren Lewis."

"Oh shit you're that Lauren Lewis?" he replied loudly and evidently quite surprised.

"I'm sorry what?" Lauren asked baffled by his reaction

"You're Blondie also known as Dr Hotpants."

"Wha-what-how-how…do_?"

"_How do I know about you two, do I really need to tell you?"

"But, no one-is…suppose… to_"

"_Know… yeah I know but I'm her best friend among other things and you Dr Hotpants broke my Izzy beyond repair Dr Lewis."

"I-I did no such thing, if you knew anything you'd know she was the one that did all the breaking and hurting…she left me."

"I know exactly what happened and I'm not saying that you don't have every right to be upset with her or even hate her, hell I wasn't even talking to her to but Bo-Bo does things sometimes without thinking about the consequences to herself, however not telling you, losing you, wanting to make things right and you won't let her is her deepest and most painful regret thus far in her life and my Bo is a woman of few regrets."

"You can't just say sorry and expect everything to be okay. For heaven's sake, she didn't simply reject me."

"And you can't up and marry her half-sister which she didn't even know she had to spite her." He said hardly controlling the tone it was delivered in

"I didn't marry Ciara to spite her, I had no idea they were related-honestly… if Ciara had even a minute resemblance to Bo then I sure as hell wouldn't have gotten involved with her… I'm not looking for a reminder of my past."

"And that still makes it alright to remain married to her, to continue to fuck with Bo's head and heart, that girl loves you beyond her own comprehension more than even I could understand. That sometimes I just wanna off her to put her out of her misery.

"Who the hell are you to judge me?"

"I'm her only friend."

"How come I have never heard of you once in the time we were together?"

"Because Bo likes to be sure about anyone she introduces to me and she was damn sure about you if she made me go ring shopping with her to buy you a damn promise ring before I even met you."

"You know about that to?"

"I know everything, the only thing is we didn't get a chance to meet but she was planning for us to meet and then shit happened and she did what she did out of misguided loyalty and love for her grandfather."

"And what I was just a good fuck and throw to her- so her loyalty and love for me didn't matter?"

"You aren't just a F-thing to her and your love does still matter, more so-it does-believe me even now and she has been working to make amends with you, she was going to fix it all soon, she wouldn't be married to that asshole much longer but she just couldn't out right tell her grandfather without proof."

"Why all the elaborate secrecy…?"

"Look, I know what you're probably thinking but she isn't like that… Bo isn't ashamed of you or anything and Bo isn't just a lesbian when it suits her, nor is she straight either…Bo likes both men and women but she always said when she fell in love with that one person who captures her heart she would come clean with her family and she was going to until that devil woman Stella started messing with her gramps head and then her mother also adding emotional pressure to her to take up the family mantle and lead the company, she didn't want to, she was against it but her family played her, preyed on her loyalty and kindness and if you didn't know Bo as well as I thought you did then you should know that Bo wouldn't have bent over backwards for just anyone and she feels deep down that she owes her grandfather for her very life though I've tried to get her to see that she doesn't… it's not my story to tell doctor, believe me when I say she disappointed me to when she married that prick-but I love her far more than she deserves so I forgave her and I still stand by her because she will make it right in time, there is always a method to her madness even if I don't see it at first."

"I –she-didn't-she could –have…"

"…Told you! Would you have understood? Been patient to wait for her?"

"I don't owe you anything or her and this isn't my fault not even remotely… bottom line is she didn't trust me."

"I'm not blaming you in the least Dr Lewis but you have to believe no matter what that she loves you and she trusts you, even now and it's been hard for her to keep you on the outside, from day one when she knew."

"I –still don't get how you fit into all this?"

"I'm her friend, her lawyer and I'm also supposed to be part of the reason her marriage falls apart, why she never wanted Dyson, won't allow him into her bed and you two were supposed to get back together and she would tell everyone close to her about you two after all the shit was cleaned up."

"This is madness."

"Love makes us all do crazy, mad… even downright stupid things."

"I-why -why haven't you contacted her family…?"

"Bo revised her will, I'm now listed as her sole emergency contact and she has given me power of attorney over her life to make any decision I see fit in the event that she becomes incapacitated and can't, between you and I, a couple months back you held that role and after the breakup and the revelation of you being married to her sister she changed it. Look to make a long story short Ysabeau does not wish for me to inform her family or to be kept on life support if anything should happen to her and requires the need for life support, she wants me to pull the plug on her life since she clearly stated she has nothing or no one to keep her here or to live for. I argued that she was making an emotional decision, she argued she didn't want to live without many things and without you."

"Then she needs help… professional help… and between you and I, there wasn't any break-up, she left, no word, no call, nothing… she made a complete ass out of me."

"Professional help she doesn't need though I had her do a psych evaluation, she was and is quite of sound mind I'm not bullshitting you, I honestly had her tested twice before she revised her will and her reasons for not wanting to be kept on life support in the event should something happen and requires such. Though I refused then to be the one to pull the plug but with her resources she can pay someone to do it and it would all be legit and I didn't want that I don't ever wish for anything to happen to her for it to come to that still I would honor her wishes as she has stated so it's better me to do it than a stranger."

"So it's all about the money for you then?"

"Doctor Lewis you don't me at all, so I'll be honest with you yet again, it's not-has never been about the money… which is why we have papers drawn up stating as such I'm her boyfriend of more than ten years and recently her fiancé of two years and what not and I'm the only one allowed to make any life altering decisions for her. You repeat my truth or any of this to anyone else and I'll deny any such thing."

"Then why are you telling me all this chances are I could call the police but I won't yet not until you tell me if you have known her that long really?"

"I'm not bluffing and I'm not being paid to do a job doctor Lewis… genuinely I'm Bo's oldest and dearest friend. I assure you I have known Bo for over fifteen years, lifelong best friends is what we are. Believe it or not but I'm sure Bo didn't know every aspect of your life or even met your closes and dearest friend who you can depend on no matter what."

"No she didn't… still-and… I never once heard of you till now."

"Now or never doesn't matter, I didn't think we wouldn't have ever met, not like this anyway. We're here because Bo was supposed to meet me for dinner and drinks she needed a distraction in her words and when she didn't show up I knew something was wrong and I don't know if it's a good thing I got there when I did for all I know I could still be too late she could wake up with brain damage or not I hope it's the latter, in any event Lauren I have one request, please respect Bo's wishes and not contact her family. As for why I told you as much I wanted you to know honestly this much since I now know who you are and I needed to keep a clean conscious for a bit. If it gets worse maybe I'll rethink that decision, until then please keep this between us."

"I can't do that, I have a civil duty to report what you just told me further more I have to tell her grandfather at least, where she is."

"You can't and you won't do any such thing, don't misinterpret anything I have told you and please understand that Bo-she doesn't hate her family she just doesn't want them to have any more say, in her life since it has cost her a great deal. It is all written on paper that I have with me to prove what I have said, with that said I also do not wish for her family to contest anything, it would be a waste of their time and more importantly mines, all I want is to be here and I want to use my time here to solely focus on my friend making a full recovery, I hope I'm not asking too much of you even if I'm a stranger to you Dr Lewis. You're one of her doctors I take it, so it's agreed written or not that she has your confidant and I as her PA also ask that you uphold that agreement. If unwanted guesses do show up I will not hesitate to hit this hospital and you with a lawsuit the likes they nor you have ever seen…. Believe me only then will it be all about the money doctor Lewis, do we understand each other?"

"I-Um-No…! Its fine… yes I understand."

"Thank you Dr Lewis for at least attempting to understand."

"Um-yeah… I hope she makes a full recovery." She said and really she hoped for Bo to make a recovery, even though Bo hurt her and she couldn't feel her anymore she didn't want this for Bo, she didn't want her to be hurt like that. She didn't even hate her anymore it was quite the opposite if she had to be honest but Bo still hurt her and she certainly didn't want this for Bo.

Lauren returned to the doctor's lounge and dropped onto the sofa like a sinking boulder.

"Hey Lauren, you feeling okay there you don't look so hot anymore?" Shravan asked

Lauren remained still, mind blank.

"Hey Lauren… if you're not feeling well, you can take of I'm on duty till 6am."

"Yeah okay, I-I don't think I'll be of much help tonight but-uh-um you'll call me- um-if she uh-if she has any complications right?"

"If you want me to, though I'll be her attending doctor."

"Right-right, sorry…um still as her surgeon call me if there are complications from the surgery and I'll get round to filling out the surgery notes now and then leave."

"I'd appreciate it if you got that bit filled out now just for the record, and don't worry about a thing, I'm sure she's not going to have any problems, you're a top doctor Lewis and you rarely have any complications after you have performed a surgery, have a little more faith in your skills Lewis or you're no good to yourself. Isn't that what you've always told me?"

"It is, thanks shrav for reminding me why I like you being my underling."

"Anytime Laur, now get out of here, everything will be fine."

Lauren didn't know how she made it home, but she did as she let herself in.

"Hey love your home early is everything alright?" Ciara asked muting the documentary she was watching

"Slow night and I am on call so I figured I could use my time to work on my research."

"Maybe you can relax instead, I can draw you a hot bath you seem a little to tense."

"Uh-I'm fine Cia, honestly I won't spend all night working."

"Are you hungry even?"

"I ate Chinese at work."

"A strong drink perhaps."

"On call Cia… honestly I'm fine, I'll just be an hour or two and I'll join you in bed later."

Ciara nodded in agreement as she turned back to her documentary. Lauren made her way to her home office and closed the door gently, she sat down at her desk and propped her chin upon her clasped hands allowing herself to drift of far away.

This hale guy was just saying things, trying to paint Bo as some –some, she didn't know what exactly but surely Bo still couldn't love her? Bo wouldn't want to end her life because she didn't want to be with her? Who was this Hale guy and why did she believe that he was being truthful about Bo loving her still?

Was she really being spiteful to Bo by remaining married to her half-sister? Which she wasn't? Things were complicated and now it's gotten even more complicated with the knowledge that they are both related and she really only loved one of them now.

Could she really forgive Bo and start again with her? Or could she really make things work with Ciara and open herself up to her fully like she had with Bo, which would require her telling her the truth about Bo and herself.

Whatever she needed to decide would not be done in one night but that didn't mean she wasn't going to think hard about things this night where she would not be getting any sleep at all as her mind was on the other woman lying in a temporary coma.

~ **2 WKS LATER~**

Bo had awaken on the second morning after being hospitalized and the doctors as well as Hale breathed a sigh of relief that she showed no signs of brain damaged. Still they kept her for almost two weeks to monitor her further as she complained of severe headaches that was almost paralyzing at times, during that time the bruising and swelling of her face and body took a week to start healing while the rest of her would take longer to heal but she had given herself a month to make a full recovery regardless of the almost three months the doctor said she would need to take to heal her broken bones and body properly.

The police had investigated and followed up on dead end leads finally saying that they couldn't find anything at the crime scene except her blood, there was no evidence to say otherwise, also the security camera's had been destroyed prior to her attack before being recounted by Mr. Cawich who didn't see who hit him over the head after the police had rescued him from the bathroom stall he had been left in unconscious and tied up.

Though Lauren hadn't breathed a word to Bo's family not even her wife, the police were the ones to inform her family that she wasn't missing but hospitalized. Her grandfather and mother had been shocked to learn that she had been hospitalized for three days before they found out and questioned why no one had called and informed them and even when they tried to take charge Hale intervened letting them know that Bo didn't want them there right now and he had the papers as proof. He then informed them that they were barred from visiting her till she had made a substantial recovery, which he would let them know when that is to keep some kind of peace between all parties as Bo's recovery was what mattered the most.

Bo now able to fend for herself agreed to go home with her grandfather after his insistent nagging, so finally she was brought home by Cruz, one of the security personnel Hale had hired to watch over her in the hospital when he wasn't there. Further at her grandfather's badgering of why that man treated her family like strangers, Bo carelessly explained that she did not wish to bother anyone with her problems since it was no big deal, so she turned to the only person she could trust to do exactly what she asked conscious or unconscious without a question.

#

Bo was clearly irritated even more by Dyson who decided to take up his scripted cue now that she was home, by playing the role of the ever doting husband, wanting everyone to believe he was quite devastated that someone would dare to attack his wife at her place of work. Bo could see through him and so she ignored him every day, barely saying two words to him, until one evening at dinner he had called for Mr. Cawich to be fired and all of the other security personnel's but Bo wouldn't allow it or have it, passionately stating that Mr. Cawich had also been incapacitated at the same time she was and what happened to her was in no way his fault if anything she needed to compensate him for putting his life at risk since her attacker was clearly there for her alone.

Dyson was outraged of course not just at her but at the fact that Trick nor Aoife agreed with him and when he tried again by suggesting that she should increase security, she refused to beef up security at the work place shooting him down but she did make additions to her building security by having a new camera system put in and also monitored of site this she didn't disclose to any of them because there was no doubt in her mind that it was an inside job and that Dyson was behind it all. Of that she was willing to bet her remaining life on it.

By the third week she was pushing herself to the limit… trying to work from home comfortably, her face looked much better and her follow-up visit with Dr Teelucksingh and a plastic surgeon confirmed that she would not need plastic surgery for her face. That was a weight of her shoulder which motivated her even more to begin her PT two days earlier and though her body trembled with her efforts she pushed herself to exercise longer and harder testing her lungs and her body's endurance for pain.

She had even managed to sit through dinner one Thursday evening with Lauren and Ciara, without saying anything further to either of them after a tense greeting or looking at them either, though she could feel Lauren's eyes boring into her. She didn't have to imagine what looks Lauren would give her; she certainly didn't want any pity from Lauren, ironically it reminded her that at one time she was desperate for any ounce of pity Lauren would throw at her like you would a bone to a hungry dog her but not anymore. She wore her wounds prideful a sign that she was stronger than she had even given herself credit for and this further encouraged her to keep working on really making every effort to put her past behind her like Lauren had been telling her and she herself had done.

She was getting stronger, she would take her defeat from this whole ordeal as an eye opener and it was for her and she refused to be weak anymore, she had grown a new armor of skin and she wasn't going to let anyone get close to her again not ever she'd vowed… so busy was she caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even acknowledge Lauren's nearly silent apology of _"I'm sorry…"_ when they had passed each other in the hallway.

Why would she be sorry? What did she have to be sorry about? She didn't do this to her she didn't cause this to happen to her, she didn't want to see her or be with her even with Ciara being here which was fine, so she really didn't get what Lauren had to be sorry about. She was doing the smart thing, had done the smart thing and most of all she had done what was needed for her, to protect herself and she would do the same.

However she was going to make sure one man was sorry enough and he would know it.

After another week of her gramps and mother stifling her, her gramps and mother trying to smother her with too much guilty affection and unwanted attention, Bo called Hale to come get her and take her away for a few days she didn't even bother with letting anyone know, she was just tired and fed up with them all. She just wanted to be far away and Hale had a nice home situated near a lake and she desperately needed to be away from them all. No one had seen Hale pick her up for she was waiting down at the main entrance to the estate when he pulled up, duffel bag thrown over her shoulder, she slipped into his car and sunk into the soft brown leather seats and closed her eyes as he drove away in the opposite direction.

"Needed to get away that badly huh?"

"You have no idea, they are stifling me."

"Well I won't be doing such I'll be at the office for all of tomorrow and the next day but today we can do whatever you want."

"Thank you Hale, you're the best."

"You say that now."

"No I mean it, you're the only one I can rely on, you have my back and I trust you above the rest of them. You're a really good friend Hale and I really mean that from the bottom of my heart."

"You still got one of those?"

"Yeah, well your piece is still full but the rest is just empty and hallow but it's gonna have to work for now."

"Planning to get a new one?"

"Nothing of the sort but I do hope one day to begin to fix it for me."

"That's some deep words there Bo-Bo, you should have been a poet on top of a successful business woman."

"She said similar words to me."

"Oh-I'm sorry did I touch a raw nerve?"

"No its fine I mean I tell you everything, you know what went on between her and I so-No! Its fine and I wouldn't want you to be careful when talking to me, you're the only one I can openly be honest with because you do the same for me."

"Tsk… sometimes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Believe me I'm not pining after you, I just mean I worry about the changes your making even though I advise against some of them, you might tell me convincingly that your climacteric peak wasn't intensified because of Lauren and her_"

"_She changed me that first day I met her in the hospital, I just didn't want to be with anyone but her, I knew she was it for me, I still believe so to… even now, I keep telling myself I'm moving on from her but I don't know how to yet… which makes me a really stupid love sick puppy who can't get over someone who doesn't love them anymore. And where I would have turned to you for more than an earful in an earlier period when I'd cut any other relationship of before it even got started… it's different with her. It doesn't matter how much I'm hurting I just can't be with anyone else right now… it's just something about her."

"Hey you're not stupid, love sick yes but who isn't when they meet the love of their life. I get that Bo I do all I'm saying is that it takes time but eventually you will get past her and back to being our old Bodacious babe-self, leaving a trail of heart break behind you."

"Thankfully that doesn't include you?"

"Nope-we have always been different, besides me being out of your league and you know it was more like game recognizes game with us, except for those two times we got wasted and did it."

"So true, I'm glad I still have you and fuck off with that league shit besides you're like my only constant, the one thing I can be damn sure of in this life."

"That's me, Mr. Constant." He said pulling into his garage almost more than an hour later.

He took her bag and lead the way inside, showing her to her bedroom. Bo told him she was going to take a nap she was a bit tired from her morning exercises. Hale left her after a long hug.

~ 3 hours later

Trick and Dyson were in the middle of launching a man hunt for Bo, after they came to find her room empty and her cell phone sitting atop her end table and she herself was gone. No note, nothing and everything seemed to be in place so there was no reason to speculate that she may have been taken from right under their noses.

Trick didn't know who to call or what to really do then again maybe her and Aoife went out, he called Aoife's phone after the third ring she answered…

"Father?"

"Aoife is Izzy with you?"

"Of course not father, I left the mansion hours ago, I'm now on the Avenue shopping, is something the matter?"

"Well I suppose… since we can't seem to find Izzy and her car is parked in the garage as are the other cars."

"Are you sure she isn't hiding away in a room?"

"We had the servants check every room, she's gone I tell you."

"Well… have you tried Ciara, maybe she went to visit her?"

"Can you find out and let me know." Trick said making sure she knew he wasn't asking but demanding in a calm manner to do it now and not later.

"Fine, I'll ring you back in a few."

It wasn't even a full minute before Aoife was returning the call and confirming that Ysabeau was not at her sisters, she even went further to try to get her father to stop over thinking and to simply give Bo the space she wants she was sure she would turn up later and then his worry would have all been for naught.

 **~2 DAYS LATER~**

Bo's disappearance was a mystery to everyone and Trick was convinced that she had been taken. He had airports searched, their other family homes searched she was not to be found. He even went so far as to send the cops to her lawyer's office and Hale didn't budge from his story that he doesn't know where Ms. McCorrigan is. And much later when he was leaving he saw that he was being followed so he drove to his city condo and called Bo letting her know that she was on her own for the night or two.

 **~ MANSION**

At the dinner table that evening, everyone including Lauren was feeling moody as an apt description, she didn't make it too obvious as she watched each of their faces, Trick was the one who seemed worried the most, he looked a little insipid and there was dark circles under his eyes which was from a lack of not getting enough REM she was sure. Dyson seemed to be his same old equable self, he didn't look like he was worrying over his wife disappearance in the tiniest. Stella and Kenzi wore somber looks but she wasn't fooled by them, she knew Bo and they didn't have any kind of relationship that would require them to act as they ought to than how they are supposed to. Aoife she couldn't tell with her exactly her constant fiddling with her wedding ring could be an indicator yet her face held a calm stress free look, she really didn't know what to make yet of her. By the grip Ciara was exerting on her hand under the table she knew Ciara was worried, even Paul looked worried.

"Sometimes I can't believe her, she's doing this on purpose." Aoife said stabbing a piece of chicken.

"She's very selfish now that you mention it, worrying her grandfather and husband like this and in a way this is your father's fault, for always allowing her to do what she wants instead of setting her straight." Stella inputted, looking directly at Aoife, her words dripping accusingly- bitterly and sarcastically of her tongue

"She's right father, you raised her this way."

"I didn't want to stifle her, so yes I allowed Bo to live her life and make choices and yet still I feel like I took that away from her, I didn't want to see it but I believe now that I did force the company and its responsibilities on her without properly grooming her, I knew it was a lot of pressure but she seemed to be handling it all well, she said as much."

"So what you think she is rebelling?" Aoife asked

"Not rebelling the little brat is being your typical make a fuss over selfish spoiled brat." Stella steamed clenching her fork tighter between her fingers

"I'm inclined to agree with you Mrs McCorrigan…" Dyson said suddenly. "…She really does behave like an urchin, I have tried talking to her but she just tells me to fuck off, please pardon my words but she has consistently told me so many a times when you try to show her, her faults."

"And I have been nothing but nice to that girl, I have tried with her, mind you I'm not trying to be her mother, I'm more trying to guide her as a mother would, the same way I guide my daughter to be a proper young lady with manners and respect, I have truly tried with her but she just continues to be a spoiled manipulative bitch to me, Kenzie and even her husband."

"STELLA!" Trick shouted hard standing immediately as he faced her. "You will not speak of my Izzy in such a manner, I know you and she has your differences but she is still my granddaughter my only one and I love her in spite of everything."

Lauren wished now that she wasn't sitting at the table, she wished she had gone to work instead of sitting at a table with people taking turns bashing Bo, who wasn't even present to defend herself. Also she was sure she knew where Bo was or who knew where she was and maybe she was wrong for not saying anything, it just wasn't her place to say anything but that was her bit of guilt she could live with, she was sure if Bo was here there would be a shouting match and much worse happening.

She felt Ciara squeeze her hand under the table before leaning in to speak softly to her…

"Never a dull moment with my family huh?"

"You could say so… but I um-I think Bo needed some time away from them all, especially her step grandmother." She whispered

"I don't like her one bit." Ciara ground out

"I'll agree to that opinion."

"Ciara, Lauren what are you two whispering about?" Dyson asked with a small smirk on his lips.

"Nothing that concerns you Dyson," Ciara said with a sweet sickening smile though it never reached her eyes.

"If everyone will excuse me, I'm going to make a call, please continue without me." Trick said walking away without waiting for a reply from anyone.

"I'm afraid that Ciara and I will also be taking our leave, thank you Aoife, for inviting us… dinner was lovely next time we will invite you and Paul to our home." Lauren said rising as did Ciara, who hugged and kissed her mother before walking ahead of Lauren, Lauren however made sure to be respectful to the others at the table with a nod and a curt 'thank you everyone,' before turning on her heels and following behind her wife.

"Well mum I'll see you later, you to D-man and Mrs. Dennis, I'm gonna go play some video games, please don't disturb me, those Zombie hookers are getting harder and harder to kill." She said leaving the table

"I also have something that I need to be doing, hopefully I will have good news about Bo's whereabouts when I'm finished." Dyson said leaving the table.

"I'll admit, your daughter is very good at ruining everything even when she isn't here."

"Look Stella, she's my daughter, I will never win mother of the year and I might agree on something's with you but don't think I will sit here and let you bash her anymore, now if you will excuse me." Aoife said walking away to her wing of the mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER IS AT THE BEGINNING AT THE STORY, ITS THE SAME... I DON'T OWN ANY OF LG AND SHWC STUFF.**

 **.**

 **'Ello folks, its been a wait yeah, but i finally got round to this chapter yesterday and finished it. i ope its satisfactory enough in moving the story along. its a bit long but i owed it to you lots yeah and after this chapter the way i have started on the next i think its going to lead up to a nice little finale ...lol thanks again to all who read, fav, follow and review i can't personally reply but i will soon since Easter is almost here have a mini three day vacay and i'm going to make one of those days a day to update this story. could be a double chp update. thanks m8's and happy reading and please let me know what you think yeah ... cheers**

 **.**

 **.**

Another 3 days later

It was past eight at night when Bo returned from her short run, which had lasted for over two hours. It was supposed to help her clear her head, she had too much time on her hands to think and the thoughts weren't all about making Dyson pay dearly for having her beat up. He had pushed her plans back to reveal everything about him by weeks. She didn't want to be looking like this when that happen, no matter there was a silver lining to it all and a common saying that… ' _the best laid plans always takes time_ ' plus she had to look her best, she had to look powerful, she had to look herself, feel herself, she had to celebrate after and she couldn't do anything while still healing. The retribution she was about to hand him would not be mistaken for petty revenge. No way. It was much more than that.

Foresight is to be forewarned, so she had to be ready for whatever he may throw her way but one way or the other they were going to have their day soon and everything would be revealed, in the process she would get rid of Stella, her slutty daughter and the egotistical, deeply deranged asshole himself from both her and her grandfather's life… his family will have nothing when she is through with them. In a way they owed it to them for what they had no problem doing from the beginning.

She entered the kitchen area, and nearly had a heart attack when she came upon Hale.

"Fuck Hale where'd you come from?"

"I've been here about a good twenty minutes, I see you went for a run."

"Yeah, the usual, trying to push my body to heal faster while getting stronger… where's your car?"

"Being followed I presume with someone who may or may not look like me. And you can say truthfully that you went for a run to burn of energy and to get Lauren of the brain."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what… read you so easily?"

"I'm not easily read but you still hit the mark on the head sometimes."

"Ha-yeah right, you mean all the time and I made a good guess because I heard you calling her name while you slept this afternoon- you do remember I dropped in earlier with lunch for you, by the way is it the same recurring nightmare?"

"Oh-sorry you heard that then, I just don't know why I'm dreaming about her so much."

"It could be your subconscious telling you something."

"You mean the fact that Lauren hates me, wants nothing to do with me and remains married to my sister, yeah I know all that already… I just don't know why she'd gut me with a scalpel though, shit feels real even though it's a dream."

Hale sighed before taking a long drag of his beer, "…Want one?" he asked

"I'll take a water thanks." She said as he reached in the fridge and threw a bottled water back at her.

"Bo… you'll bounce back, also I think you should call your grandfather at least and let him know you're well it's been a week."

"I'll call him tomorrow."

"Bo_" Hale started but was cut off by the sound of his cell ringing.

"One minute, must be a client… Santiago…" he said answering

Bo finished the bottle of water and just as she finished placing it in the recycle bin, Hale called her over

"It's for you?"

"I'm not expecting any call and I didn't give anyone your number, who is it?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"Hale did you call my grandfather?"

"Bo stop with the suspicious questions I did nothing of the kind, now take this call while I order us a pizza."

She grumbled under her breath, before taking two steps towards him and accepting the phone, she took a deep breath and placed the phone slowly to her ear, while still holding onto her breath.

"Hello…?"

She stumbled and grip the counter to steady herself at hearing that familiar voice that haunted her all the time.

"Hello… is anyone there… Bo… are, you there?"

She exhaled slowly and managed to choke out a breathless… "Yes,"

"Hello…! Bo, can_"

"_I can hear you just fine-Uh-wh-what-how…?" she trailed of

"I broke a few hospital policies and copied Hales number from your file."

"Why?" Bo asked quietly

"Because I had to talk to you… where are you?"

"No concern of yours Laur- I mean Mrs Roessler-Lewis."

"Bo I didn't call to pick a fight with you, I just wanted to let you know that you have a lot of people worried about you… your grandfather more than anyone. You need to call him or come back home, in my medical opinion he doesn't look to well, he's worried to death over you."

"Thank you for your concern of him and for informing me but it's, all part of the deception, I'm sure Stella, Kenzie and Aoife will take good care of him, including his loving grandson-in-law Dyson_"

"_Bo don't be foolish, I'm not looking to trick you, honestly I sort of have an idea of what you have been going through with them, I think the whole lot of them are horrible, especially that Stella woman but I didn't break hospital policy for them, I did it because your grandfather is losing a lot of sleep over you and it can't be good for his health, he could get worse the longer you stay away without a word to him."

"Duly noted Mrs. Roessler-Lewis, however he isn't only my grandfather, he is hers as well but thanks for the call, please don't call back this number and I will handle my grandfather in my own timing." She said ending the call pushing the red button harder than necessary suddenly feeling very-very angry at being pulled right back in just when she had put her three steps behind her.

She hadn't called because somewhere deep down in her heart she had cared for her, wanted to forgive her, she had called to ask for her to return home so Ciara's grandfather wouldn't lose any more sleep over her. She did it for Ciara and she isn't going to do anything for them or what she says, she has no right to ask her for anything, she owed her nothing, she had no right what so ever to call her and ask her anything.

"Fuck No!"

"Bo- you alright…?"

"No I'm not, that-that bit- she… fucker… why did she call now?"

"I think now would be a good time for a strong drink and talk."

"I don't want to talk Hale, that's all I have been doing thus far."

"Well I'm not going to fight with you, last time you gave me a freaking black eye and definitely no angry- drunk sex we been clean for over ten years."

"Your fault for ducking when I was going for an upper cut… and you don't have to remind me about the no sex thing -though that wouldn't be a bad thing right now along with a couple bottles of scotch- god I'm a despicable person."

"Exactly and I'm still not going to fight with you- I'm only offering my ear, good whiskey and my sofa."

"You're such a girl sometimes."

"You can insult me all you want, I'm here to listen if you want to talk even if it's all night. Need I remind you, you asked me to make sure you never reverted back to that person?"

"Alright- fine, let's have a drink or four bottles and talk."

"Lead the way my lady." He said grabbing two glasses and a bottle of their preferred whiskey and following behind shortly.

#

Bo spilled her guts, feeling much calmer after the second drink, she told him it all even that she and Lauren had been strictly fucking for a while back before she was almost killed but to her it wasn't just fucking and she got pissing mad when Lauren said that _'_ _ **they couldn't see each other while her wife was here'**_ and what not and she told her in return that she wasn't going to come running when she called even after her wife left because she couldn't do the **_'piece of you-emotionally unavailable-fucking… anymore'_** since she didn't know how to fucking separate her heart from her body and mind when it came to her. Since all of her would be absolutely focused on Lauren and trying to make her feel the love she had for her even now.

"I gotta ask, if part of the reason you didn't tell her was because maybe you didn't trust her enough after all?" he asked swallowing hard expecting Bo to retaliate dangerously

"I trust her as much as I trust you- I trusted her and I loved her-I still do…but even I know she shouldn't be a part of the shit I was already neck deep in, protecting her and not asking her to compromise herself for me then was the better choice."

"You should have still given her the benefit of the doubt, I mean look how it turned out with us, I was mad at you and I wasn't even talking to you. I tried fucking stopping you from throwing your life away…I wasn't going to come to that farce of a wedding but I did because I love you and more than that I'm your friend and real friends, people who love you undoubtedly will stand by you when you're at your lowest, besides I knew the truth- she didn't, you took away her choice to make a choice by keeping her in the dark Bo.

Really what did you expect from her with nothing forth coming from you to support her decision to cut you out of her life for good after you walked away first. Then you send her a letter after everything has been said and done you could have used me to talk to her, maybe she would have been more willing to forgive and start again even before meeting your half-sister, lauren wasn't wrong to move on and believe it or not it's some kind of fucked up karma if the person she moves on with is your half-sister that you never even knew existed either."

"Hale even if I told her I don't think she would believe me. I'm forever thankful that you came around and you decided to be there for me but with Lauren… we were still figuring out things, we hadn't even been together that long…it's just she would have needed more- I would also need more and I had to get proof… I have that proof now but at a dare cost… it went so much differently in my head back then…I was supposed to expose him and then she would see that I really didn't mean to hurt her, that she and Ciara aren't supposed to be- would have never been because she would have been with me and not trying to get away from me in another continent, essentially I accepted that I screwed it all up from the start, so it's my fault she isn't still with me…but I know that she still loves me and I do her to-so freaking much it's scary."

"God Bo! Because I know you so well, I knew there had to be a method to your madness and now that it's almost over I just hope it isn't completely for you two even though I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you guys have been carrying on an affair for two or so months aback. Do you not see anything wrong with what you both were doing?"

"We never met at her house or the mansion… sometimes a hotel… or we'd go to her family cabin, it's small and quaint and nice and privately secluded."

"And again I ask if you both didn't see the problem with what you were both doing?"

"I fucking love her Hale and she loves me even if she puts up a brave front… so **NO**. I couldn't say no to her… even if it was wrong at the time I didn't want to do the right thing… I had her in my arms for all **MY** right selfish reasons knowing full well that it was wrong and Ciara is just my half-sister after all but still my sister and if I considered her as such I wouldn't do that to her but Lauren was never hers she was mines first, I saw her first, we belong together, god dammit and she knows this but won't do a damn thing to fix it, as long as she gets to continue punishing me for my fuckups."

"First of all Lauren isn't a toy that you can pick up and drop when you get tired of it. That said she wasn't yours, but I do not doubt that you love her beyond anything you have ever felt or known and lastly Ciara doesn't deserve to be deceived by you both, think about if both you and Ciara roles were reversed and you were married to Lauren and was beginning to fall in love with her but you had no idea that Ciara had her first… that Ciara loved her first."

"Don't take her side… Lauren said their relationship was kind of openly complicated."

"Explain." Hale said calmly

"I can't, I asked her and she said that's all I needed to know… therefore I took openly to mean they have an open relationship policy whereby they are allowed to have sex with other people while apart because it's bound to happen. I didn't mind being Lauren's booty call… or anything she wanted me to be, its freaking Lauren… the love of my life."

"And I'll say this again…your life so far sounds like a soap opera."

"Yeah you're right still It's all gone to shit is more what it's like, I have a great job, money, I'm considered beautiful… yet still no girl or more precisely the woman who has stolen my heart." Bo said flopping back against the arm rest exhausted. Both not sure what the other was thinking now as they allowed the silence to grow.

It had been at least a good couple minutes three maybe could be longer but after hale poured himself another drink taking it straight and fast and fixed himself another which he proceeded to sip, he cleared his throat to draw Bo's attention. She rolled her head to her right to look at him…"Bo I have to tell you something?" Hale said giving her a guilty look before looking away and taking a deeper drink of his scotch.

"Dammit Hale, I knew it… I fucking knew you made her call here under the pretense she was concerned for my grandfather." Bo said heatedly while keeping herself as calm as she could.

"I swear I didn't …I had nothing to do with that and I'm not that kind of meddler, your business is your business unless you get me involved."

"Then what are you so guilty about?" Bo asked reaching for the bottle

"It depends on how you want to look at it but please listen to what I'm saying…while you were in the hospital, I met Lauren that first night; she was making her rounds and stopped to check in on you before mentioning that she was a close friend of your family."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah- and when I asked her name she didn't want to give it at first and then she did and I blurted out that I knew her, even called her Blondie… also I did mention the Dr Hotpants bit."

"OH GOD! She must think- shit I don't know but it can't be good at all. I mean it's like I kept her a secret_"

"_You kinda did Bo-Bo… besides I'm the lawyer and everything you tell me is confidential."

"Not the point, I never spoke to you about Lauren under lawyer/client confidentiality shit, you're my dearest and only best friend and if I can't share my happiness with my family then I know I can with you so yeah-you knew… so technically not a secret, I just kept my relationship with her from my anal-judgmental single family, being controlled by a witch and the rest of the world doesn't matter."

"But doesn't your mother know that you like women?"

"She kinda did because she saw me and one of my friends when I was in my teens but she thought it was a phase and now she does know for certain so I made her promise not to say anything till I was ready… though she hopes it's in five years when I have established myself in the company as the head CEO but that won't be necessary now that all the pieces are falling into place."

"Sorry to cut you off but I don't want to stray off topic also I was in the middle of a confession… so… lauren and I did not hit it off to well, the bottom line is I said a lot of things and she did to… like- we had a-literally a- whispering-shouting match… about you know how you left her, you hurt her, it was all your fault, no arguments there, what mattered to me is that she still- she came to see you, not because you're in-laws she was there because she still loves you but the way you hurt her she just can't let go of that anger right now and truthfully I think seeing you like you were then, made her see that you are human and that you made a mistake, a lot of them but you'd try to fix your mess."

"Forget all that what I want to know is …Did she say she love me and is willing to forgive me?"

"Honestly_"

"Yes." Bo rushed out as though what he said next would be the answer to her prayers

"Honestly, she mentioned it in the past tense but-but I believe it was to try to convince me more than herself."

"So I've got a chance with her still?" she asked fists clenched breath held tightly in anticipation

"Bo do not misinterpret what I observed all I'm saying is I can't say for certain but in time who knows."

"Dammit Hale time is something I've never truly understood, maybe if I had a sign from her, a crumb to hold on to I'd wait an eternity."

"You don't have to tell me how impatient you are sometimes." He said downing his now watery drink

~ BO POV

I did return to the mansion late a couple nights later. It was a quarter to midnight and Dyson was looking to start something but honestly I didn't have the time to waste on him anymore. I just wanted to get to my bed and fall into a dreamless sleep. But I guess that was too much to think could happen as he continued…

"Bo, I'd like an answer on your whereabouts for the last couple days- hell almost two weeks?" he said clearly out of patience as each word was enunciated with an underlying hint of his immense annoyance with her.

"Nowhere that concerns you…Dear." Was her sarcastically sweet reply.

"You were attacked at work, you could have died, of course I would be concerned for your safety and the person who did try to kill you last time is still out there and could try to finish what they started… I don't know how else to tell you or show you how much I love you Bo."

"Not this again." She growled clearly intending for him to hear her

"Why do you make it sound like I am nagging you?" he asked keep his words calm.

"Cause you are Dyson, you are more than fucking nagging me, you annoy the shit out of me, what do I have to do or say to make you understand that you and I will never be husband and wife except on paper also may I offer you solid common sense advice… you need to get used to it and kindly go wank the fuck off and leave me alone." I said harshly, because I was at my end with his bullshit.

"You're a cold heartless bitch Ysabeau, no wonder your grandfather thought up this whole rouge marriage under the pretense that it would be a business merger, when in fact it was him buying you a husband because no one will have you it doesn't matter if you're pretty or rich- it's because of your attitude, it's all because you're a mega, cold, manipulative BITCH!." Dyson said biting out the last word the hardest.

"Yes-Yes- YES! I'm all those things, now get the fuck outta my face, and stop harassing me you bloody cock wanker."

"I'd rather wank my dick than fuck you with it."

"Grapes are sour now are they?"

"God why didn't I see it before, before my family agreed to this, before I agreed to this colossal mistake…"

"For the same reason it's called a business deal, you get what you agree to nothing less nothing more… I didn't think it was necessary to provide you with a manual."

Dyson was about to hit back at her then decided against it and instead turned on his heels and walked away to the front door slamming it as he left.

The next morning Bo greeted her grandfather at breakfast, surprising him thoroughly.

"Izzy wh-when did you return?"

"Last night… and before you say anything else let me first say that I'm sorry for leaving without a word but I needed some time to myself, to breathe, you and Aoife and Layne were stifling me with all the attention."

"For god sake Ysabeau you were seriously injured and I wanted to make sure you were comfortable at all you know how worried out of my mind I was, I reported you missing."

"I am but I've never really liked being waited on hand and foot nor have I liked laying still too long without the proper motivation, I get restless, agitated, I just needed space to recover the rest of my recovery on my own. And I spoke with my lawyer last night, he told me that you all suspected him and has the cops following him."

"Well who else was there to suspect on short notice, you don't pull a disappearing stunt like that without help izzy and you two seem thick as thieves with him being your lawyer, your LPA, who else would know where you are but him? Moving on have you followed the doctor's orders at least, no strenuous exercises?" he asked with a frown.

"Honestly no, I'm pushing myself to recover faster, I hate not being in control of my body, I know what I'm capable of, I also didn't overdo it, ribs are mending I feel rather fine as a matter of fact… Also you will formerly apologize to Hale, you disrupted his business and you embarrassed him, he didn't even know where I was because I knew if he did then he would have said something, he's an upstanding guy like that… I went off on my own to get away from all of it."

"I suppose you're right, I'll arrange a telephone call and apologize and I'll also let the police know that you're home. Also lastly it may be your opinion but you are not returning to work young lady until the doctor has declared you fit for duty."

"Gramps, come on I'll only sit behind a desk and push paper, how hard is that?"

"I said no Izzy, get a clean bill of health, I have been taking care of things in your absence, a few of our clients send their best wishes for you to get well soon as they miss your pretty face and would much rather look at your pretty face than mines."

"Aww, tell me who they are so I can send them a thank you and also let them know that I got my good looks from you obviously."

"Flattery will not work on me, my dear but I'll compromise with you, when I get back from the office I will sit with you and we will discuss what the day entailed and what I have done in your absence so far, I'll bring you up to speed you can say."

"Thanks gramps, I'd appreciate it very much and also I'd like to say that you look well and feel well if you are able to jump into work in my absence."

"I do feel well, I'm taking my meds besides I'm not going to let some cancerous shit beat me down anymore… So good for me I say… now eat up, I have other good news to share with you." Trick said beaming.

"Hey gramps how come you're eating alone?"

"Stella and Kenzi left early, she had to do something with Kenzi."

"Where's Aoife?"

"I suppose still sleeping, it is only sometime after seven in the morning and then I suppose she must be sleeping in late also because she, Ciara and Lauren went out last night to celebrate."

"Birthday, anniversary, baby…?"

"No, I believe Lauren received some prestigious award for some research she was doing."

"That's nice."

"It is, well I better get going and Izzy I want you here later at 7 pm for dinner I have good news to share with you all."

"Gramps these dinners are getting a little to mandatory, not that I'm trying to be a spoil sport but its freaking Monday for crying out loud."

"I'm aware but I'd rather make one announcement with everyone present, just please be here Ysabeau."

"Fine, but it better be short I have things to do."

"Things you can do now since you are still home on sick leave."

"Not now, I think I'm going to work out a bit, soak in the tub and take a nap, you know, it's all part of my recovery as ordered by the doctor and then I'm going to do some lithe research on a new company I'm looking to acquire."

"And I'd love to hear all about it, in fact I'd like to sit down and talk with you and Dyson tomorrow, he has really been stepping up business for us overseas, he is on the verge of acquiring a new factory company a smaller one but it's a good one right in Trinidad, all he needs is my signature to approve the purchase but I told him I had to read over everything first and now that you're getting back to work, tomorrow would be a good time for us to sit and talk."

Bo was shocked, she was literally shocked, when-how…? She didn't know about this, about Dyson and this new factory purchase? How'd it get pass her, well of course she was out of commission for some weeks but the nerve of that man to try and swindle her gramps and their company of millions in such an underhand manner, how dare he try such a thing…? Did he really think that he could get away with it before she made a full recovery? And why the hell hadn't Vex gotten word to her?

"Ysabeau, you look a little pale is everything alright?" she heard her grandfather asking shaking her out of the trance she had momentarily been caught in.

"Fine… I'm fine-everything is fine, I'm good gramps really, just uh- something came to me and I'm really okay gramps just thinking… you know I can't always shut my mind off when I start thinking."

"Alright, I'll see you later for dinner, have a good day now sweetheart."

"You to gramps,"

Bo had called Vex thrice and still there was no answer, she was now beyond exasperated and angry. The games were officially over it was now a full out war and she was sure damn well going to win.

Dyson himself was also beyond exasperated and frustrated that Trick had not signed over the money required to purchase the bogus company he had made up. He was going to take the money and disappear on his next supposed business trip to the Swiss but damn old man insisted that he wanted to do his own research and of course it did lead to Dyson hiring a computer expert to create and put false data on a website about the lumber plant he was looking to acquire as well as hire a fake receptionist to answer any call trick might place and the little prick was costing him seventy grand just to keep this shit up for a month, a month was all he had planned for, with Bo out of the way it should have been easy but that damn old man was being all sensible about spending ten million dollars, chump change compared to the millions, no-it was more like hundred millions the company was worth.

It had been additionally over three weeks and two days he had five more days to get the money or he would have to pull the plug and tell trick that the company found another buyer, because if he didn't- there was no doubt Bo would be on to him and it wouldn't be good to get caught after coming this far. Not even Stella had been able to convince trick to sign over the money right away and he didn't think to have a plan C just in case.

.

 **~ SEASIDE REST.**

Ciara and Lauren were sitting at the seaside restaurant having lunch. Lauren had invited her to talk and then some. Also it didn't help that she was feeling very nervous. But she needed to have this talk with Ciara even though the talk wasn't going to be a pleasant one, she really couldn't say for sure, yet she hoped that it wouldn't have any huge repercussions. Certainly where trust was concerned. Besides this is what they had agreed to from the start to be open and honest if something did come up.

"Hey babe, you're doing that thing again." Ciara said covering Lauren's hand

"S-Sorry… what thing…?" Lauren asked nervously her eyes focusing instead on their entwined fingers. Focusing on the ring that still adorned Ciara's ring finger. Focusing on the warmth, focusing on how soft and gentle her hand was but alas there was no spark, no current running through her body the way one touch from Bo could ignite her like gas to fire.

"Hmm- babe are you alright, you seem to be here with me but you're not really."

"I'm fine really –so what thing was I doing or do I do that you don't like?"

"The thing where you go a million miles away in your head when you're thinking… is something the matter? Is it work?"

Lauren exhaled slowly releasing Ciara's hands as she clasped her own hands together locking her fingers as she tried to speak and not beat around the bush…"Uh-I guess it depends, um-I-the- well you see…"

"Laur, it's alright, take your time…" Ciara said gently smiling as she once more took Lauren's clasped hands in her own… "…You can rip the band aid off if it will help you get things out easier love."

Lauren nodded vigorously trying to gather her thoughts and the right words, this wasn't a small band aid, Ciara was someone she cared about… someone she respected, someone she loved but not the way she really needed to be loved and so she couldn't just blurt things out "…Well -see I um-I haven't been honest with you about some things."

"Okay_" Ciara said invitingly rather than retort with a question of her own.

"Yeah-um, shit I… this isn't me…I don't think I'm prepared because I-didn't think it would be this hard to say this."

"Lauren, I think I know what you want to say and it's alright love, really its fine if you slept with someone and didn't tell me… besides it's an open relationship. Is that what you're trying to say without hurting my feelings?"

"Yes-I mean I know we agreed on an open relationship in certain circumstances but-uh-but the-um- someone I slept with, I_" Lauren was really struggling with the words, why couldn't she say it she was a grown woman and Ciara seemed fine with it but would she still be alright if she knew who the someone was that she slept with, had sex with, behaved like a disgraceful whore with, without thought on more than one occasion?

Ciara sensing Lauren's utter distress decided to take the lead…"Lauren before you say anything I would like to say something first, I know you initially asked me to lunch so we could talk and maybe we could have had this talk in a more private setting, we have had ample opportunities to do so but I have been doing some deep thinking of my own which is why I feel it needs to be said first –sorry I need to say this first in all fairness to us both forgive me if it might sound all jumbled but I have to get it out first… and maybe afterwards what you have to say won't be so difficult for you to say- so uh here goes…" Ciara said pausing, quickly reaching for her glass of water and taking a few sips her eyes focused on Lauren who was doing the same.

"Right so first and foremost I want to say that I love you there is no doubt about that I love you like a lot, the easiest of reasons is that you're a smart, beautiful and very desirable woman, I also feel that I was very lucky to have met you when I did on my own I would not have come back to the states to meet my family but because of you I did and I'm glad I did because I finally got to meet my grandfather and my sister when I always thought I was an only child and because I met you and you brought me home I'll forever be grateful to you for coming into my life when you did."

"Cia you- you'll never know how grateful I am to you for coming into my life also you brought me back from so many things Ciara that words aren't enough_"

"_Please wait laur, I really need to say what I have to say- like our marriage…I know that our marriage was just an arrangement for me to get my visa and access into the states and like I said before and during our time together… that I could fall for you…I have in that way that will always make you special and dear to me but It's not in the way I'd hoped to. I and this is where I really did my thinking, why I took a month of to be with you, I needed to be sure I wasn't making a mistake. Recently-see I recently met a doctor while I was in Nairobi and like you she's smart and funny, breathtakingly beautiful, the first time we shook hands I felt something unlock in me it felt very much like the right key being inserted into the lock that is my heart and I just can't seem to get enough of her."

Lauren just nodded in understanding, she wasn't hurt by any of Ciara's words. She gave a firm assuring squeeze to Ciara's hands, encouraging her to go on…

"She's the one I didn't know I've been searching for all along. Besides the fact that she's right there what I understand and I accept more importantly is that I like her, I might even love her-well not might I do, she makes me want to continue working on the boarders, while at one time I was thinking that it would be my last stint and I would return to the states and get a normal job in a hospital and be closer to you and actually give our marriage a fair shot of being more than just an arrangement. Even though we are taking time to get to know each other, I feel like I know her and she knows me, she's passionate about life the way I am, about the work we do, we talked for four hours that first night under the stars on a hot night in Nairobi, it was perfect… so I hope you understand and don't take it the wrong way when I say that I don't want to let her go but I want to give my whole heart to her. Because she wants to do the same for me."

"Cia, I'm very happy for you and I would never-never-ever ask you to give up your love or career for me." Lauren said with utter truth eyes locked on to brilliant green eyes.

"I know- I know Lauren and I love that about you that ultimately the decision would be mine, that you would never ask me to but I honestly have to say I would have wanted you to say something… ask me to give this city and you a real shot and if it doesn't work then I could go back to being a doctor without borders."

"I_" Lauren started but Ciara cut her off quickly

"_Wait I wanna say my peace first Laur, that aside, after extensive thinking where I took our relationship and our feelings into consideration… I remembered you saying that you didn't have a whole heart to love me with… whereas I thought my heart was enough… don't get me wrong the sex is amazing between us and we also click on an intellectual level but Tanner she…'Tanner' that's her name- she really feels like the perfect final fit to me… and she's adorable for instance she's a bit shorter than us but it's her eyes that first drew me to her, she just has these kind soulful grey eyes they say so much when she looks at me its shows me all of her and more importantly it shows that she wears her heart on her sleeve like a badge… whether she is showing she cares and value each life or if she really loves someone and she loves me…she um-she pretty much told me so after only getting to know me and work with me within the first month of our meeting and the way I was floored when my heart replied to her confession was unlike anything I have ever experienced."

"I'm glad for you Ciara." Lauren said really meaning it

"I am to which is why I had to be honest with her to, I told her everything …I told her I was married but it wasn't for love-love and I inspite of all you have done for me and given me, I still desperately need and do want love Lauren, I want her love that she is willing to give to me and is waiting to give me unconditionally. Do you see where I'm coming from?"

"Hmm…so why wait so long to tell me, you could have said so in a phone call or the same night you got here Ciara, you could have long gone back to her?" Lauren asked without any malice.

"I wanted to be sure I wasn't making a mistake Lauren, I am not some disillusioned little girl who fantasizes about fairy-tale love, I have to feel it, I want to feel it so I believe it because I know that love won't come without complications, I can't delude myself to believe in what **'** **if'** I was in love with the idea of **'** **her'** being right there with me because you weren't- couldn't be or what if I had fallen in love with you even through all the distance. I know it's-confusing maybe a little… so in the simplest of words… I want you to know that It's been great being here with you and being intimate with you but I was right after that first week of being back with you, the connection is not as strong as before but the passion is still there for the release factor by that I mean we have been helping each other release for the past three weeks but we both have been distant I feel you holding yourself back more than ever which makes me believe that you want more and I do to but not with each other."

Lauren felt a bit ashamed that Ciara was calling her on her bullshit when she thought she had been doing a good job of hiding how fucked up she is, in a way without Ciara standing between her and Bo there was no reason for her to keep fighting or resisting Bo and she in all honesty was scared to go back down the road so she dug herself even deeper in "…I- have been tired with my research and work stuff… I really do have a lot on my mind Cia."

"Babe I'm offended that you would try to excuse the lack of whatever it is that's missing between us as the reason for both of us holding back, come on Laur, even I know you perform to a certain standard tired or not, your mind was elsewhere is elsewhere, I know because you don't look me in the eyes any more you haven't since I've been back and I know you were-are thinking of someone else while with me and I mean this from the bottom of my heart…there is no blaming anyone between the two of us and if there is blame then it's equally shared between us so please believe me when I say I'm not hurt that you are thinking of someone else, I'm just sad that we took so long to have this discussion." Ciara finished

"So a divorce would be to both our best interests?" Lauren asked for some reason knowing the truth all along.

"Well yes but also because we don't have to continue this affair and if Tanner hadn't entered my life now, I would still want the divorce only so we could start over on a clean slate, get to know each other and I sure as hell would have given my all to make you love me inspite of you not having a whole heart, I would have given my all to help you heal fully even if only tiny cracks remained in your heart… and in conclusion Aoife… she managed to pull some strings and got my citizenship reinstated to me as of today, so I'm an American once again and I can come and go without any problems, we only confirmed everything this morning and I was waiting to tell you, in fact I had planned to do it after dinner with Aoife and gramps later."

"Ciara this is great, how long has she been trying to get it for you."

"I think it was after the incident with Bo at your work place…"

"Oh- that's more than four-five months ago."

"Yeah I think it's around there- thing is though I know Aoife isn't the most dependable person or mother, honestly I wasn't holding my breath that she would pull through for me but she has this time and we can get a quick, quiet annulment and hey if a judge asks why, because of course we know we were under suspicion and being monitored we can agree to say that I don't want to move to the states right now and I met someone else, which would be an easy case of infidelity."

Lauren quietly nodded, as she processed everything Ciara was saying and was quickly in agreement that Ciara was right… she also loved her but she wasn't in love with her. There was only one person for her but she wasn't brave enough like Ciara to come out and just say it, put it out there for what it is, she would have probably kept beating around the bush and all for the wrong reasons."

"Um, Lauren_"

"Uh yeah- sorry, I'm getting lost in my head again huh?"

"I could make a wild guess why –so- um could I ask you something, it's personal and might seem a bit invasive?" Ciara asked placing her hand over Laurens now resting on the table near her glass.

"Anything… we're still married legally." Lauren replied with a curious smile turning her hand over and joining their hands together thumb running over fingers gently, seeing that what Ciara wanted to ask was probably a little hard for her.

"Was Bo the woman who broke you?" Ciara came outright and asked, not even sugar coating any of it.

The words felt like a kick to her stomach and Lauren quickly tried to pull her hand away but Ciara now held on tightly. She let her head fall as she bit her lip to stop the trembling and to hide the sudden stinging sensation of her eyes causing it to water. She could say nothing or if she did she could outright lie about it but Ciara was being completely honest with her and she deserved the same from her still how_

"_Lauren-look at me, you can tell me, I'm not mad or anything, I wouldn't be, I could never be, also I'm not judging you… just tell me if it was Bo."

In replay Lauren slowly nodded her head in a yes manner and she was glad that Ciara didn't let her hand go then even when a feeling of a great weight being lifted of her traveled through her body.

"Wow, what a lucky guess and can I just say that she is a fucking stupid asshole for-ever letting you go in the first place- plus there is just no way you can tell me that she wasn't the one that fucked it all up, my strange family is screwed up royally so my money is on her am I right?"

Again Lauren nodded before slowly looking up, tears held back but eyes glistening with un-shed tears… "She is- an asshole among other things I mean." she replied in a soft whisper.

"Why didn't you say something sooner, it would have explained her complete hostile manner towards me."

"I couldn't… she isn't out the closet yet… or maybe she isn't sure about her sexuality, I'm not sure anymore."

"What? Is she a complete moron? She's a bloody grown woman for god's sake why does she still need other people's approval of whom she should love? God I swear I'm gonna kick her ass later."

"Yeah… she hasn't come clean out to her family but I blame myself for falling for her anyways. I was blinded by her charms, I should have asked her to come clean with them before getting so involved with her I mean she's straight- kinda and there is the rule about not falling in love with a straight girl, (personally I blame the good sex) and then it was too late I was through with love after what she did, because I fell for her hard like never before and I've had like three other girlfriends before her and one wife to date presently whom haven't hurt me as much as she has."

"Come on Laur, I know you don't believe that, she could be Bi but she could also love women more and I can't argue about the sex, we're great at sex- but the point is neither do I believe she didn't fall for you to, she obviously did why she was trying to murder me with her eyes… besides its clear as day that you two still have something between you two and I'm pretty sure if I wasn't in the picture you would probably give her a second chance."

"I wou- I-I- may-be…" Lauren stuttered over her words.

"Has she at least apologized, groveled, begged or even offered you a pound of flesh, perhaps her kidney?" Ciara asked eyebrows frowned in worry

"Among other things," Lauren said biting her bottom lip

"And_" Ciara prompted

"Nothing- I just can't take her back because of a few apologetic words or because she stupidly tried to harm herself for me to take her seriously or because she wrote me a damn-lousy eighteen page letter or because she is still willing to give it all up and come clean now, it's –just-its-I still think it's too late."

"Is it really though Lauren? Do you think she doesn't mean it, wasn't she sincere enough?"

"It's not that-look it's not a matter of saying sorry and just-just-Stop! Stop trying to make me second guess myself."

"I'm sorry if it seems that way but I'm not doing any of the sort; I just want you to be true to yourself, hell you owe it to yourself cause you're a great catch and any woman would be damn lucky to have you which is why you need to be sure you won't regret it and make a fool of another woman laur. No one else deserves to be just 'liked' because they fill such a minuscule void in you or your bed since you can't love them fully… it'll never be enough, you'll only be harming yourself the most, you'll become some bitter woman scorned by love, you'll measure every woman next to a ghost and its damn unfair darling believe me laur- if I didn't meet Tanner now, I swear to god and all that's precious to me, Lauren I would have made you really fall in love-love with me."

"I- look I'm sorry, what happened with Bo is just something I don't like to talk about I don't want to talk about still I tried to be honest with you from the start it was never my intention- I never meant to make a fool of you, I don't know why we met when we did, but you saved me believe it or not Cia and I don't mean from a poisonous snake bite, you saved me which is why I do- love you_"

"_But you weren't and aren't in love with me…you never will be. So look- can you look me in the eyes and tell me honestly that you're happier with me and our physical attraction than without her?"

"I do feel happy with you around- besides that I have a good job which I love, I have good friends that care about me, I have enough money and I could buy a hundred of her… I have everything I want in life, so yeah I can be happier without her."

"You didn't say you are cause you aren't and you can't be since you forgot to mention 'LOVE' you didn't even say friends that love you or a soon to be ex-wife that loves you… your job can't love you Lauren babe… you need physical human contact, your job won't comfort you like the love of someone arms who truly loves you, even friends are only a temporary fix, money isn't even a little bit of the issue since you could buy a hundred Bo's but there is only one Ysabeau McCorrigan who truly matters, whom you still love despite your brave words."

"Stop it! You don't know me at all if you think I could still love her. I'm not denying that I did because I did and she didn't love me like I loved her that's the truth, I knew that, I don't have to say it aloud to believe it."

"Lauren, I don't think you would have truly allowed me to get to know the real you, you've been saying it over and over… you're done with love and what not, we both know you would never put yourself back out there again to be hurt as such so stop bullshitting us both- seriously do you believe anything of what you're saying?"

"Of course I do I am saying it… aren't I?"

"You're even more stubborn than her, eventually you're going to see reason, hopefully it's before it's too late, I want you to be happy… to love… to be loved and to be in love like I have fallen with Tanner, I haven't even slept with her but I'm sure now that I love her, that I'm in love with her which is why I don't regret taking this long to make my decision. I'm thankful to you, I'll always be for what you have done for me and I'll cherish you even more as a very dear friend, if you'll still have me as such but I mean this with respect and love Laur… Please-Please, get your head out your ass and give that woman a deserved second chance… you both need it."

Lauren wanting to keep denying any of what Ciara said hopped up and dug out her wallet placing more than enough to cover the lunch and tip before saying…"Well if that is all, I guess lunch is over, I'll drop you off at home, I also have some reports to finish but don't worry I'll be home in time to pick you up for dinner with your family later."

"Lauren_"

"Ciara enough."

"Okay-fine, thanks and I'm… not taking her side Laur I'm on your side you have to see that but I'm also calling it like I see it, you both-really deserve a second chance."

"Thank you Cia for your observations."

"God you're really bloody stubborn like her- definitely a perfect match for each other."

Lauren said nothing further as she grabbed her jacket and headed to the exit with Ciara following shortly behind, still muttering and mumbling behind her with exaggerated sighing sounds.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again. its been just that long i realize, but so goes the time. Firstly thank you all for the reviews and those still following. secondly i hope you all will like this chapter. Honestly i have to say that it might seem here and there but that's how the plot goes. Personally my relationship with my mother isn't the best, don't even mention the father, i grew up with my grandparents and we do have falling out sometimes really bad but gramps is gramps the only one and yeah we do get back on track after some breathing room, so some of that bled into here. Thirdly this is a shortish chapter with how i see this story going the next two chapters could be posted together to cover that lot but i know its on the longish side. Hopefully i don't take to longish.

PS: let me know what you lots think and happy reading, cheers m8's!

PS: you know where you can find the disclaimer.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 10 – THE FORK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD**

.

.

 **BO's HOME OFFICE**

"Oye Bo-Bo my Luv'ly big breasted boobs-bunny babe…"

"Don't call me that Vex."

"Aww… I thought we were friends… don't call you Izzy, don't call you Bo-Bo, then what the fuck do I call you Luv'?"

"Preferably just Bo will do and drop the luv' and any other pet names you might want to call me."

"You're a meanie_"

"_Vex… I don't have time for your childish brand of irritation today, I'm getting beyond pissed with you and where the hell are you?"

"Oh-didn't I tell you, I'm in the Swiss, you know tying up a bit of business, after all, you know I have to transfer back your millions to your Swiss account after I make sure that the guys here confirm to Mr. Thornwood that he has more than twenty million in a Swiss account when he asks, not to mention I have to pay our official here to keep this project under the radar or we'll have actual federal agents looking for us. I mean you do still plan to go ahead with exposing wolfy boy, wicked step grams and slutty aunty to gramps yeah!"

"Yes- shit! I forgot- like fucking completely forgot you had things to do, I have been out of it for a while."

"I'm sorry to Luv' -he hasn't bragged to me about if he did in fact hire some goon to rough you up."

"It's fine, I don't need the stupid fuck to brag shit, I know it was him and after I bankrupt him and his family I'm going to make him pay for having the shit beat outta me."

"I know a few good fella's who could take care of em' for yer luv."

"No this is very personal, I'm going to be there when he's getting the shit beat outta him, so I can deliver the final blow just before he blacks out so that he'll fucking know and because I want him to know it was me to… I want him to know it was me who got the last laugh and the last KO. I want him to know it's not a fucking dream either, that he'll ever wake up front. **I WANT HIM TO KNOW!** " She roared banging the desk repeatedly.

"Sounds positively- deliciously -wicked; can I join in then yeah?"

"No vex, you have done enough for me, I owe you a huge debt."

"Awww- not that again I told you we're squared no one owes anybody I'm glad to help."

"You say that now after I've already bought you that damn house in Miami."

"Well it is a luv'ly house and think about all the fabulous house parties… I'll invite you to, aye… reliving the good ol' fun days again…. orgies and what not."

"No. I was never into or been to your orgy parties Vex."

"Oye I have proof that says otherwise."

"I know that they were photo shopped Vex… and its fine because you put up with that drunken me whenever I showed up on your doorstep, who was cracking under pressure."

"Fucking…Evonny told ya' didn't, she…? Fucking twanker…! I bet she told you everything, including the pics I have of you with a penis on your forehead."

Bo laughed; the man was sometimes insane, nice guy if he wanted to be but more times fucking insane.

"She didn't mention that, so I'll expect you to hand those over soon enough- now enough chit chat Vex, what I want to know is did Dyson mention anything about buying a company in the Caribbean, Trinidad to be exact?"

"Not that I can think of, I mean he does think that he has a lot of money to spend."

"He wasn't looking to spend that money, he is looking to swindle my gramps out of ten million but gramps was smart enough to not rush into the buy and I only found out about it this morning."

"You fucking kidding me luv'…?"

"I wish."

"Aye… I do say he got some marbles after all, trying to fly it under the old man with you supposedly out of the picture for some weeks… wankers that does take a lot of balls."

"Balls…? No…! A snake…? Yes! But I'll crush his tiny snake balls and stuff it down his throat and through his ass turning him inside out."

"Seriously luv' didn't he get a manual when he married you?"

"Vex_"

"Sorry, but you should come with a manual and a warning label luv', you can be downright scary when you want to be."

"Thanks I'll take it as a compliment."

"Oh I do mean it as such, I'd even compliment yer boobs but I'm afraid you'd crush me' little marbles to, yeah."

"When are you returning?" she asked instead letting his barb go.

"Friday evening, wanna get together?" he asked giving her a wry smirk

"No! And four fucking days later…?"

"Did you need me for something?" he asked being completely serious all fun and jokes aside now.

"No its fine I have someone else in mind who can help me out, that said I'm pushing up my plans, I'm going to annihilate that bastard soon, it could be tomorrow or the day after, it all depends on what gramps reveals at this impromptu family dinner he has arranged to make some grand announcement and if it is what I am thinking then it's definitely game over and let the war begin."

Bo was nervous for a lot of reasons but mainly because she would be seeing Lauren tonight at dinner, she would also be seeing her and her always happy fucking wife, she could do without the scene but of course karma wasn't going to be that kind to her. She dug her grave when she abandoned Lauren for all the wrong reasons and she was going to lie in it- that said she was also moving on with her life. She was going to try damn hard to… again… this time. Lauren was married and above all else she was happy and she was not going to get in the way of that, she deserves it and she would let her have it-she was going to let her go even if it killed her.

She was human and it might take her a while longer to be comfortable around them both but she'd try… not right away but in baby steps. She had contemplated asking Hale to join them if not just to be her morale support and rock. She could say he was in the area and she had plans with him but instead invited him to join them.

But Hale also had a temper as good as hers, he might fool everyone into thinking he is some really cool guy and he is but she knew him better, knew him fifteen years to well and if Dyson said one wrong word to her or even so much as looked at her the wrong way Hale wouldn't hesitate to sock him in the face and then a whole other set of problems would arise and she didn't want that, no she could do the dinner, she could face happy… lovey…dovey… 'Laucia' as her mother had taken to calling them by their super couple name (which was stupid in her opinion) and she would take everything with a grain of salt.

 **~6:45PM**

Dressed in a simple grey fitted jeans and white of the shoulder cashmere sweater Bo finger combed her hair and decidedly brought it over her right shoulder to the front, a little self-conscious of the small scaring left from the surgery. Her hair would do enough to keep it hidden, otherwise she looked almost as good as new, bruising and swelling gone and skin looking healthy once again. Of course she would have to make a grand entrance, couldn't let them think she had changed her ways. She was after all a bitch a very big bratty bitch.

 **~7:05PM**

Everyone was gathered at the dinner table, trick had indeed requested a lavish feast be prepared and the cooks had made sure to outdo themselves for the minimal ten guests to be in attendance the host included. Everyone exchanged pleasantries, hugs and kisses in greeting before taking their seat like every other impromptu dinner the seating arrangement was the same, Trick at the head of the table, Stella to his right, Aoife to his left, followed by her husband Paul and then next to him was Lauren and Ciara and next to her at the other end of the table was an open chair for Ysabeau who insisted that she would only sit there and nowhere else when at the table where upon Dyson would be seated to her left followed by Nate and Kenzi next to her mother.

Everyone was all smiles, lithe chatter floated in between as they each accepted a drink while they waited, if anyone noticed both Kenzi and Stella refusing the alcoholic drink none commented after all there was nothing wrong with refusing a drink until after dinner.

"She does this every time Patrick and I don't know why you put up with it." Stella said a little too loud at the table causing everyone to stop talking and to look at them.

"Stella, behave, she's probably delayed in getting dressed and it's obvious she is still recovering from her injuries."

"And you don't hesitate to make excuses for her either." Stella continued a little more loudly

"I'm not making anything for her, just give… her five more minutes and if she isn't here we'll start without her."

"Fine…" Stella snipped reaching for her water.

Bo had been standing in the hall way hidden away from sight; she had clearly heard everything that had been said in the last 6 minutes as she timed her entrance, even the maid had known to keep working as if she wasn't even there. At the exact moment Trick knocked his glass to gather everyone's attention she walked in.

"Couldn't wait for me another minute gramps?"

"Izzy dear I'm glad that you finally decided to make an appearance."

"I thought about it." she replied off offhandedly taking her seat and snapping her fingers in that impatient manner to the waiter standing by to serve her a drink.

"Get me a drink of cognac, one ice, you'll fill the glass half first then add the ice, thanks Tikram.

"Right away… Ms. Bo."

"Oh gramps don't let me stop you from making your speech, I'm sure that's why you gathered everyone's attention."

"Thank you Ysabeau…" he said nodding his head before turning back to the rest.

"Shit! Where are my manners… hello Paul it's been a while when did you get here?"

"Early this morning, felt a bit jet lagged so I slept in but it's good to see you are recovered Bo."

"Yeah… it's been a bitch, real pain in my ass just resting but I'll be at work end of the week once my doc gives me a clean bill of health and a fit to return to work certificate right gramps."

"Of course Izzy dear… if you want to return to work so soon."

"Yup-yup-yup gotta earn my keeps round here or then again I could do nothing and still look and live the good life, I mean look at McKenzie, putting on a little too much weight there aunt-y Kenz aren't we… then again I suppose just eating, sleeping and spending gramps money right_ will do that to you."

"Ysabeau please behave." Dyson started

"Oh hello to you to Dyson, been a while since I saw you, have you been avoiding me, wasn't attractive enough for you to be around."

"Bo I'm not going to fight with you tonight." He said trying to not sound harsh but it was for naught.

"Fight…? Nah! Who said anything about fighting, I'm just talking in general."

"Ysabeau are you drunk?" her mother asked giving her a look that if looks could kill she might just succeed in killing Bo.

"Seriously aoi-MOTHER!" she said mockingly knowing her little barb always upset Aoife because she doesn't even consider her a mother at all. "…You ask me that damn same question every time, do you think I'm some raging alcoholic or something? And to answer your question NO! No, I'm not drunk I haven't had a drink in weeks, so right now I'm quite sober. But since you don't believe me why don't you get a Breathalyzer thingy and I'll give it a good blow."

"Everyone please ignore her tantrum, she just likes the attention to be on her but not tonight, she will not make tonight about her, tonight is going to be about Patrick and I and our joyful news that we are expecting." Stella said standing, banging her hand on the table rattling its contents as literally everyone's jaw hit the floor.

"SAY WHAT…?"

"WHAT…?"

"CON-GRA-TU-LATIONS I think…?"

"HOLY FUCK…A BABY…?"

"AT THEIR AGE…?

"ARE THEY SURE SHE'S PREG-NANT…?"

"I THINK ITS MENOPAUSE…!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…?"

"WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE TALKING AT THE SAME TIME, WILL YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!" roared Stella getting everyone's immediate attention except for Bo who continued laughing like a manic person.

"HA-HA-AHHHHHHAAA-HA-PRE-PREG-HA-PREGNANT-HA-HA-FU-FUCCK-KING-HA-HA… IS-THIS-A-SO-SOAP-OPERA-AAAHHHA…?"

"SHUT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL SPOILED BITCH!" Stella demanded

Bo immediately snapped out of her brief insanity bout and looked at Stella, head tilting to one side in thought and in keen observation, before she said…

"Don't you get tired of saying the same things every time…? ' **Brat'… 'Bitch'** … surely you can expand your vocabulary to find more words to insult me, like ' **opprobrious', 'vituperator'** … more classy demeaning names like those, fuck is it so hard to meet those standards then again or what I mean to say is that you are yet to call me a slut… whore…cunt likewise… "

"I don't have to seems you've known what you are all along." She said sweetly and deadly calm.

"That's so true… I should know, then again I do know, now my question to you granny is… are you sure- positively sure that child is gramps own?"

"HOW DARE YOU?" Stella screamed

"Oh! What I shouldn't have asked_ shouldn't I have gotten to my point instead of beating around the bush, so to speak?"

"_YSABEAU…! ENOUGH…!" Trick cut in

Bo looked at her grandfather, she wanted to burst and tell him everything but she couldn't she had to prepare him.

"My apologies gramps, I didn't mean to insinuate otherwise, about your whore of a wife." Bo said casually causing everyone at the table to gasp at her uncaring words

"I don't believe you." he said simply looking at her both hurt and disappointed

Bo felt like she had been punched in the gut, his words had that much effect on her once they were said. "…I'm sorry that you don't but if what she says is true then she will do a pregnancy test as well as a paternity test before I accept anything she says."

"She will- not… this child that she is carrying is both hers and mines, I have no reason to doubt her."

"Gramps don't be a fool."

"No… you are the one acting like a fool right now Izzy."

"Gramps you're smarter than this."

"You're right, so do me a favor and leave right now before we say things we cannot take back."

"Do you mean that?" she asked with a smile that held no humor

"Yes, leave now." Trick commanded

"Finally! Finally you have grown a pair… finally the day is here and finally I can breathe easier, so it should come as no surprise to you when I say that… you know when and if I walk out that door I'm not coming back, I will not be apologizing, I will never beg and grovel at your feet gramps, not even for forgiveness, because I have done nothing wrong except follow your wishes."

"Izzy I'm simply asking you to un-invite yourself from this evenings dinner, you have caused enough trouble for one night, tomorrow or whenever you have come to your senses we will talk about what is going on with you."

"Senses are all functioning and absolutely nothing's going on, all I'm simply asking… is do you really want me to leave **YOU!** alone right now?" Bo asked never taking her eyes of trick, who, couldn't even look at her in the eyes anymore.

"Please Izzy." He pleaded looking past her and not directly at her

"No gramps, man up, look me in the eyes, you're bloody **'Fitzpatrick McCorrigan'** you're a legend, known for your no nonsense way of thinking so don't be afraid to tell me as it is… think of me as one of the competition if you will… please-I urge you and need you to make a decision now, I'm tired of tip toeing around like I'm walking on egg shells around you, worrying about hurting your feelings… scared you'll actually have a heart attack this time. I'm done with the **bullshit**!… bottom line is, if I'm willing to take it like a big girl then you certainly can handle it like a big man… big man to big woman… so make a decision like you did when you had already chosen a husband for me without asking me… make a decision like you used emotional leverage to manipulate me into this hell and live with it… live with the regrets like I'm doing every fucking day since I married that asshole you chose to be my husband and since you never really thought me strong or worthy enough to take over MCP, **I'm begging** you right now to make a damn decision of your own free will, one way or the other right now gramps. You owe me nothing… no loyalty, no love, no family, my so called father didn't want me, Aoife certainly didn't either and I'm hoping for three in a row to strike out right now… say the fucking words, mean them and don't **ever-ever** have regrets. I'll be fine, I'll live I promise you but give me my **freedom** from it all."

"Bo stop it, you're gonna give your grandfather a heart attack." Her mother scolded

"Izzy… why-why are you doing this…?" Trick pleaded feeling like he was being pulled in two different directions.

"I'm not doing anything, except getting things into perspective more precisely my life, when I walk- I walk away from everything because honestly I have nothing to keep me here, I don't love much less like my husband, I hate that bitch for a step-G, don't even get me started on her slutty daughter and you mother- irritate the fuck out of me by trying to act like my mother after all the fucking years you weren't here- you should have stayed away, I wasn't part of your life plan after all, I was only a damn mistake you made because you were rebelling against gramps- yeah I read the stupid letter, better yet I had it framed as a relic and hung in my own personal museum for every fucked up moment in my life that I need to be reminded off, so really think about what if you deserved to be called a mother, really- I mean –come on, like how the fuck do you wait for twenty-two years to tell me I have a half-sister? Maybe she and I could have had a close relationship but that won't happen because she_ wait, no… none of this is her fault she didn't know I existed either, so chances are she… and I can still get to know each other."

"Izz_"

" **Gramps**! The only thing I want to hear you say is yes or no!" Bo said doing her utmost to stay calm and in control

"O-okay, then- if you want to force my hand, y-yes, you need to leave since you've made everyone uncomfortable."

" **Fuck everyone else!** … and I've never forced your hand and I won't now, this is about ' **your** ' needs-' **your** ' rule is all that matters right now… always have, you can call it collecting good on the life investment you made on my life of course, unfortunately I can't pay it all today, but don't you worry about a thing, I'll pay it all off, I'm good for it… still **'your'** wish is my command." She said with a sad smile on her lips as she pushed her chair back carelessly sending it toppling over as she grabbed her drink from the waiting tray in tikram's hand and headed for the front door.

"B-Bo- Ysabeau, have you lost your mind?" Aoife shouted

"Nope…quite sane actually and oh before I forget Mr. Fitzpatrick… madam Aoife… if it's not too much a bother- could you, box all the shit up that no longer belongs to me and send it to a charity of your choice, I won't be needing clothes, jewelry, cars or any of that flashy stuff Mr. McCorrigan's money bought for me where I'm going… from now on I'll just buy what I can afford with my own money earned." She said finishing the drink and throwing the glass over her shoulder sending it crashing to the pristine marble flooring shattering into a million splintered pieces.

 **~TUESDAY~**

Stella was now from her shower when Dyson burst into her room. She barely managed to stifle her scream at the last second; hopefully it wasn't heard by anyone.

"Just what the hell are you playing at?"

"What exactly are you asking?"

"Are you fucking pregnant or not?"

"If I was would that be a problem?"

"For our plans hell fucking yeah, because I don't know how the fuck you're going to pull this one of, you aren't pregnant so why the fuck would you take it there, we could have gotten the money another way."

"Could we…? Because he has been stalling so long to give you the money for that fake business in Trinidad, he has screwed up our plans going forward after we worked so hard to get Bo out of the picture but last night all our hard work has paid off, she got rid of herself without us actually having to kill her."

"She isn't out of any picture she's still very much in the picture and still the next sole person in charge of MCP even when she is throwing so many tantrums."

"Not for long baby, you're VP, trick has no choice but to put you in charge because he'll want to spend time with me during the pregnancy."

"What pregnancy, you're not."

"But that's the thing Dee, I am and even better it's our baby, yours and mines."

"The hell it is, I don't want no fucking children, that was my father's wish not mine, I was just going to get Bo pregnant and let her do all the work of raising the bastard, I never wanted children and I have no intention of changing my mind on that."

"You don't mean that Dee, I think you'll be a wonderful father, I mean what if it's a boy…? Every man wants a son they can pass a legacy onto."

"I don't, I barely have a legacy to inherit, since my father fucked that up, look at me I'm working for his so called friend, I married a bitch because he asked me to, to save our non-existent family legacy, I just want to pay of the debts and get on with my life, a long and happy life free of worries and from family life."

"Dee, you mustn't think like that, once trick includes me in his will and makes provisions for this baby and you get to be the CEO of MCP everything will fall into place, it will be ours, we can get rid of him since his precious Ysabeau is no longer an issue for us."

"NO! if you are truly pregnant then you're on your own I wants no part of that thing life and I certainly don't want to be tied down to you, you're like fucking over fifty way past your prime and you need to think about whether you want to go through eighteen years of hell again."

"FUCK YOU-ASSHOLE."

"It's the truth, I mean come on you really weren't expecting me to commit to you were you, because that would be delusional on your part, I would not marry you, for I do not love you-never have."

"You don't even know what love is, you only love yourself… and you think you're some kind of fucking god in bed but the truth is you fucking suck, you're a lousy lay."

"Aww- you almost wounded my ego to bad I know better about my god like powers in the sack, I can get any piece of ass I want."

"Beat your chest all you want but you, you stupid fuck can't even get a cold petulant bitch like your wife into bed. What does that say about you huh?"

"I can get her into bed, I just didn't want to force her but no matter it says nothing, I don't need her, I'll get everything I want and she'll get nothing."

"I –I'm not- getting rid of this child, this is yours and mine and I'm keeping it, you'll come around to want this baby."

"Over my dead body I will, you and trick can raise the bastard child happily ever after for all I care."

"GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT AND DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME WHEN YOU DON'T GET WHAT YOU WANT, YOU'RE A, NO GOOD LYING, DECEITFUL BASTARD AND YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERYTHING WRONG YOU HAVE DONE! DO YOU HEAR THAT…? . ." Stella roared to make herself be heard.

"YEAH-WELL GUESS WHAT? I- AM –NOT- GOING ANY WHERE BITCH. NOW GET ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES AND SUCK ME THE FUCK OFF BEFORE I BEND YOU OVER AND FUCK YOU HARD, AS YOU BEG FOR ME TO NEVER STOP." Dyson thundered ever louder than her.

"GOD…! I love it when you talk like that to me." Stella growled falling to her knees and expertly unbuckling his belt and pulling Dyson already stiff hard cock out and into her mouth as she went at him greedily.

 **~ MCP MAIN HQ**

Trick wasn't really in any kind of mood to entertain anyone, much less sit through this meeting. He was sick with worry, he had tried calling Bo early this morning but he would immediately be greeted with her voicemail. Last night had gone as wrong as it could be which is a far cry from what he, thought the evening would turn into.

She didn't really mean that she was leaving him or the company, was what he kept telling himself. On one hand when he asked her to leave it was to create peace between all and he also didn't want to stress Stella since she was pregnant, he still couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father again at 69. He was excited and scared at the same time. He had so many decisions to make. Especially if he was ready to fully take up the reins at MCP once again if Ysabeau had really called it quits or give it to Dyson until he made a firm decision.

But then there was the issue of Ysabeau and Dyson, he didn't know that she was so unhappy, that there was so much wrong in their marriage. He knew Bo was stubborn but he thought that she and Dyson got along well and he also tried not to interfere in their marriage for if he had known he would have asked or even forced them to do something about it. Now… he didn't know what to say or do. How could he not have seen how unhappy Bo was all this time?

"Mr. McCorrigan… Patrick…" said the other gentleman trying to get tricks attention.

"What-sorry… Mr. Fresh I'm sorry, but can we reschedule this meeting for another day when my mind will be totally focused on business, I am really sorry but due to a personal family issue I'm unable to fully think clearly about any kind of decisions that needs to be made."

"No problem Patrick, just tell me when but don't take too long as you know I have to be fair to the other potential buyers or investors."

"I won't, you will be hearing from me soon enough Wade."

"That's fine, thank you anyway, I'll see myself out and I hope all works out at home."

"I hope so to."

No sooner Mr. Wade Fresh exited in walked a frowning Aoife.

"Father, you don't look so hot today, has Bo not turned up for work?"

"No Aoife, have you gotten on to her, I would have believed that she was home sulking because she didn't get her way."

"I would still believe so but I have called at the other family homes the care takers said that she has not been to any of them, which means she is either staying at a hotel or with a friend."

"She didn't really mean she was going for good right, I mean I wouldn't really care for an apology from her, as long as she came back."

"Father! Stop worrying Ysabeau is spoiled because of you let her sulk I'm sure in a day or two she will turn up as if nothing has happened. She hates me I knew this but it still hurt to hear her raw words but I know it's my fault and I haven't given up on her."

"I hope so…um- so was there any other reason you stopped by?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I just wanted to say that I agree with Ysabeau on Stella getting a paternity test, I'm not saying you are a fool but it won't hurt to be sure you are not making a fool of yourself. I mean it's only been a few weeks since the doctor declared you fit for sexual activities."

"Not you to."

"Father I'm only concerned about you, Stella is almost 50 and you're almost 70, also she isn't bad looking either and she can get attention and if it's the right person who's to say she won't have a quick roll in the mud with them."

"I don't want to hear it, not that it's any of your business, but Stella and I have been having regular sex for the past couple weeks, since it was some weeks ago the doctor gave me the okay to resume said activities and Stella is just about four weeks along by Stella's estimation so yes the baby is mine and I don't want to hear anything more of paternity tests because I don't believe that Stella would cheat on me. She wouldn't have a reason to; I give her everything she wants as well as her daughter."

"That's all nice and a comfort but she is still a woman with needs that even you won't be able to meet at your age blue pill or not."

"I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you Aoife."

"I don't want to either, I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt to be sure, there shouldn't be a problem with that, get another confirmation from a doctor that you trust and know."

"Thank you for your input Aoife but like I said, I believe the baby is mine and I won't ask Stella to confirm it either."

"ARGHHH…! You are stubborn just like her, no wonder you two get along so well and then you don't."

"Good day Aoife."

"Bye father." She growled stalking to his door and slamming it on her way out.

 **ELSEWHERE**

Lauren and Ciara were just leaving the lawyers office recommended by Aoife of course. Lauren couldn't help but think that she was well connected. In 48 hours everything would be over, her marriage of convenience to help out Ciara would be over and then there would be one less reason to keep Bo at a distance when all she wanted was to be close to her, now more than ever, even if her sudden turnabout was influenced by last night's epically surprisingly failed dinner.

Ciara noticed Lauren face clouding over with that deep in thought look. She knew what Lauren was probably thinking. She knew she was scared to let Bo back in but dammit the woman was still very much in love with her even if she denied it asked or not. She was leaving in three days to go back to Europe and she at least wanted to make sure that Lauren and Bo talk very much, say what they didn't say and get past it and back together.

"Laur what are you thinking?"

"Hm-sorry did you say something?" Lauren asked eyebrows furrowed together as she unlocked the car and slid in behind the wheel.

"I asked what are you thinking about, you have your thinking face on."

"Honestly I'm not thinking much, just can't believe that I'll be single again in less than 48 hours."

"Not for long though."

"I'm not going to be rushing into another relationship anytime soon Ciara…"

"It's not rushing if you're meant to be with that person… hint-hint." Ciara said with a small smile

"We aren't."

"Yes you are and the sooner you talk to her and get the confusion out of the way the sooner you two will be back together."

"It's not as easy as you make it sound."

"It is when you love that person still."

"You are not thinking clearly, because you're on your own Tanner high and you think love is a wonderful thing and you want everyone to be in love like you but it doesn't always turn out that way for everyone."

"You and Bo are not everyone, you both got something strong… even I could have felt it then when you guys are in a room together opposite or not."

"Have you spoken with your mother, did she really leave MCP?"

"Trying to change the topic now…?"

"No I'm just asking a valid question… I think she was really serious about quitting."

"Are you worried about Bo or MCP?"

"Both, she loves that company and she loves her grandfather more than anybody else."

"Good cover but I think you're worried about Bo the most, still I'll call mother now and find out," Ciara replied already dialing Aoife number. Upon the third ring the phone was answered…

"Cee-Cee darling how are you?"

"Fine- thank you mother… how are you?"

"I'm not fine if you can't tell by my voice, I'm upset and father is being stubborn as usual."

"What is it this time." she asked with a little sigh

"I told him he should get the paternity test done by a doctor he knows and trust, I mean I just don't trust Stella not to mention he refuses to believe that she wouldn't cheat on him but Stella isn't an old cow, she's in her middle to late forties- two years younger than me to be exact but I look way better than her, I mean I have been told I look like I'm 26-32 all the time when I'm just one shy of fifty."

"So even you don't think the baby is his."

"I'm just not one hundred percent sure as he is and it wouldn't hurt to confirm this, I mean I really want to accept the child if it is his."

"Well-Uh… did you see Bo?"

"No, she's also behaving like a spoil wart, she didn't show up at the office and she isn't staying at any of the family homes nor is she taking any calls."

"Well maybe tomorrow then."

"I hope so to… any who darling how did it go with the lawyer… I spent a lot of money to get him to speed up the process."

"It went well, in 48 or fewer hours I'll be divorced."

"Well you both didn't marry for love so you're not really going to feel devastated that your sham of a marriage ended."

"Mother! Lauren's right here with me to, and FYI our marriage was based somewhat on love to but we're not going to explain it, I just called to find out if Bo had turned up but I'll talk to you soon, mother…"

"Yes dear and I hope Lauren doesn't take it personally what I said."

"No Aoife, you're just stating facts, do have a good day Aoife." Lauren replied

"You to Lauren, I think I need to go- do some shopping it'll be a great stress reliever lord knows I need it."

"You go do just that mother bye-bye." Ciara said ending the call

"Well at least we know where Bo gets her brash out spoken manners from."

"Yes indeed." Lauren agreed with a small smile


	11. Chapter 11

**'Ello once again, know its been more than a month but that's just the way it is right. so today i will update cause its a holiday and on Monday next week also, so with that little downtime in between i hope to have the next chapter ready. STILL... THANK YOU to you lot that left a review, follow or fav etc. don't know if you lot will like this chapter but its here.**

...

...

 **CHAPTER 11 –DECISIONS, DECISIONS, DECISIONS.**

.

 **TUES. AROUND 3PM**

It was later around tea in the afternoon when Bo awoke. After leaving the mansion she had taken her bike and sped off into the night. She rode around for hours before deciding to head over to Hales house. She arrived at 2 am in the morning and rang the doorbell, she didn't have a phone to contact him nor keys to let herself in but he wouldn't turn her away ever.

When Hale opened the door he wasn't surprise to see her there, however he was surprised to see her looking so… _'Lost'_ was the only word he could think of right now. He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms before stepping back and closing the door behind her….

 **~ 2am Tues.**

"Hey…" he said gently

"I don't want to talk yet, can I just lie down?"

"Yeah… sure, come on, I'll take you to your room."

Nothing more was said as he led her to the ground floor guest room which she usually occupied while here. He helped her take her boots of and held the covers back as she got under the covers, her back to him. He sighed placing a comforting hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze, before getting up and walking to the door taking the light of on his way out.

Hale stood outside her closed door. Forehead pressed against the cool wood for some seconds before he slowly pulled away and headed, back up the stairs to his room.

"Who was it?" asked his blonde haired friend

"Uh-Bo,"

"Is everything alright with her?"

"I don't know, she just wanted to lie down, maybe later she'll tell me what's going on."

"Well then don't worry much just yet, now come back to bed I'm freezing."

Hale shed his T-shirt to remain in his boxers before climbing into the bed and his friend snuggling up to him instantly as he wrapped an arm around her. It didn't take long for him to fall back asleep.

 **~GUEST ROOM~**

Bo however couldn't sleep just yet. She was wide awake, her eyes burned with the unshed tears. She refused to cry over the situation. So what if her gramps picked the bitch, it didn't matter, he had made her decision so much easier for her, to tell them exactly what she thought of each of them save for Lauren, Lauren was a whole other story by itself, still it felt good to be finally liberated from the heavy burden of family obligation, now she could live her life the way she wanted. She was going to take some time and travel, she had money she actually earned that she didn't need Trick's or anyone else's for that matter.

She would begin living her life on her terms, she would take a year of from any kind of work, find a nice home to buy, maybe here or another state though it would be nothing lavish a three bedroom and two baths at least. And she was going to get a cat and a little dog and she was going to get her other old Camaro out of storage and restore it herself and she was going to open a bar also. She would have enough time to think about the other things but those were the things that she wanted most and couldn't have because she had to run a multi-million dollar co-operation and she also had to live by certain rules which no longer applied to her.

And in moving on with her life she is going to find herself someone different, the opposite of perfect… like someone with sun kissed skin and who preferably wore low rise jeans, sun glasses and flip flops on any given day and would still look breath taking and classy to steal her breath away. Though she wasn't so sure she could help her weakness for blondes. And yet she would probably be branded a coward running away with her tail tuck between her leg, this wasn't about her not getting her way but no one not even her mother or gramps would see it that way, they'd chalk it up to her sulking like a spoiled brat but if they only knew. Trying to do the right thing and protecting the ones you love is not an easy job your decision in the end would most likely come for naught.

So later today she was going to set things in motion for her grand exit. She had contemplated a public exposure, of Dyson and Stella and just what kind of people they were but then her grandfather and even her own private life would be up for everyone to speculate about. No she was going to keep it a family affair, she was going to expose them to each other in a private setting and her gramps would be okay she hoped with the help of Aoife, Ciara and even Lauren, she was a doctor a good one and she would make sure she was there just in case it did go wrong and Trick didn't handle the news to well. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to her grandfather no matter he didn't trust her. She still owed him a debt and she was going to pay it in full.

Of course she knows she would not be left unscathed, she expects Dyson to come at her, how she doesn't know but she expects him to react the worst after all she was about to destroy him and his family for their treachery and unfairness. And lastly she was going to officially resign… her letter had been typed up months ago after which it would become public knowledge that she was no longer working for MCP, a lot of people might be sad to see her go but she had to, she needed to get her own life in order that was the utmost priority to her now.

 **~ Presently 3:45PM~**

Bo had lain in bed unwilling to move, she had slept somewhat fitfully and she was glad that Hale had allowed her to sleep until she had her fill but she knew she had to speak to him once she left this room. She headed to the shower and took a long hot shower easing some of the tension in her shoulders. She actually felt refreshed and surer that she had made the right choices. She changed into the spare change of clothes she had left here, an old busted jeans and better days seen hoodie.

She slipped on the bedroom slippers and padded out quietly. She stopped upon hearing laughter coming from the kitchen, she knew that voice. It didn't matter she would choose another time to speak with him in private. She continued to the kitchen…

"Hey you're up." he said getting of the bar stool and closing the distance between them. He engulfed her into a warm hug which she returned.

"Was I snoring or something?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, we left and not to long return- are you hungry… pizza is on the way."

"Yes I want pizza I hope you ordered enough."

"I ordered your favorite a thick crust deep pan double cheese with pineapple, and hamburger meat."

"I knew there was a reason you and I are such great friends."

"Yeah, I thought it was because you pay me a shit load of money to be your lawyer."

"That to," She deadpanned

"HA-HA, you wish but I know it's because I'm your only friend and the only one who can stand you."

"Hey Tamsin, do you have to put up with his super ego this much."

"Yup..."

"Hey don't involve her in this."

"Okay, but tone down the cocky bullshit aura. I'm not up for it today."

"Next time I'm letting you starve."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time, I'm resigning effective immediately and I'm taking a year away from all things work related, going to travel and what not for a bit."

"Well I can't say it's sudden."

"No it's been coming, but we'll discuss it later I have a few things I need you to do because I want to get everything over with by tomorrow so I'll be gone on Friday at the latest… I thought I wait for the right time but there is no such thing, I need to make a clean break in all areas and I can't choose a better moment to do so."

"If you guys need privacy I can make myself scarce." Tamsin offered standing.

"No its fine, after all I'm the one intruding on you guys."

"Bo you practically own my guest room as you are free to come and go as you please."

"I know but I still need to respect some boundaries like when your girlfriend is over."

"I'm not his girlfriend yet he hasn't asked me."

"I have to ask?" he half screeched, eyebrows furrowing deeply in surprise "…but what about all those things I bought you, and the trips I take you on."

"I thought you gave me all those things because you liked me and wanted to get in my pants."

"Yes and yes to getting in your pants but I thought it was a given, I mean what… we've been like seeing each other for, three months."

"Oh I didn't realize we were in a relationship, thought we were still doing the cuddly buddy thing."

"OH NO! She put you in the cuddly buddy zone."

"WHAT!-what…?"

"Oh babe, I'm just messing with you, of course I know we're in a sexual relationship but you still haven't asked me to be your girlfriend."

"Hale, shame on you…"

"I seriously didn't know I have to ask you to be my girlfriend… boy likes girl- girl likes boy- they go out, then come back to either place have great sex and continue to see each other…it's a given they are together in a relationship not so?"

"Nooo… and Yeah you do, have to ask," Both Tamsin and Bo chorused.

"And here's some free advice, can't say I never helped you bro… but it's very important that you ask her or him to be your exclusive partner, for things to be official in that capacity. Taking them of the market for however long your relationship is to last…"

"Okay… Tamsin will you be my girlfriend…?"

"Are you planning to get another?"

"No, um-I guess that depends on how long we last."

"You're lucky I like you, and you're also lucky you got that eight pack thing going for you as well as that charming shit eating smile."

"Woman is that a yes or no?"

"What do you think?"

"I can't say for sure… since I'm not up to date on some women stuff clearly."

"Bo do you think I should be his girlfriend?"

"Well_" she started just as the doorbell rang "_Um-I'll get the pizza and leave you two to it…" she said quickly disappearing.

"Tam… you, totally embarrassed me in front of my best friend."

"I can't help playing with you, you're so easy to goad and yes I will be your girlfriend and hopefully your last."

"I hope so to."

"After I have some pizza I'm going to head to my apartment and get some clothes, need to start filling that big ass empty closet of yours if I'm going to be staying over regularly."

"Just leave room for my fedora's baby…okay."

"Sure thing babe," She said kissing him chastely.

 **~1 Hr.** **later~**

The trio had finished the two boxes of pizza with a six pack of beers, Tamsin then informed them she was going home but would return later.

Bo and Hale moved to his home office, where she began to tell him of all that transpired, at the end she waited for him to say something but the seconds turned into six long grueling minutes…

"Well_" Bo started again not really asking but prompting

"_Soap opera stuff." Hale said at the same time

They both looked at each other and started laughing, before Hale got himself under control.

"Jeez, I always did say that you have all the damn fun."

"Hale nothing about this is all that funny, my gramps is making a huge fucking mistake, there is just no way that, baby is his and if he won't listen to reason then I'm going to force him to listen and see it."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I don't have a choice; I mean I do now… I can walk away and let him never find out but it wouldn't be fair that he gives his legacy away to that bastard and bitch child also I'm quite sure that McKenzie is also pregnant with dyson's child to."

"I can't speak for every man but I think I would like to know and I'd want to be sure that baby is mine if my wife was younger than me by over a dozen years."

"Tomorrow I also plan to get it all out-you know…might even come out though it isn't necessary, it's my business after all who I wanna sleep with man or woman… I mean sure I'm Bi, sure I like men but I prefer women and I need to let gramps know that, which is why I was so unhappy even in a business marriage with all the supposed perks. This isn't all on gramps though, I was being a coward for too long, and I didn't speak up when I should have, no matter the result…my fear that he would shun me away or disown me made me make stupid choices."

"Good for you… I mean with finally picking a side." Hale said squeezing her hand… "And I also know how paralyzing that kind of fear can be, believe me I know all too well but like you I am going to face my own fears soon so I can truly start living my life."

"What a pair the two of us make huh?" they both chorused together thinking the same thing

"So-so…" they both started again sharing knowing smiles before hale being a complete gentleman asked her to speak first…

"I know we have already done most of the paper work, with regards to who is my emergency contact, my beneficiaries, my power of attorney in case it's a life and death decision and I'm unable to make a decision."

"Bo all the papers are legit but if I was your next blood kin then I'd contest your will, I mean you're practically giving your life over to a stranger."

"You're not a stranger, my family which is just my gramps and sometimes biological mother knows I have friends, maybe not my only best- best one that I would entrust my life to but they will find that out one day soon enough. I'm not going to do anything foolish Hale, I just don't want any uncertainties surrounding me, I'm of sound mind and all my faculties are still under my control, these decision weren't influenced by any emotional or personal reasons. I'm not doing it to spite my family. All I want to do is be prepared for any and everything that could happen, because I expect Dyson to retaliate the most volatile… you read the file your guy got on him, if his father didn't have some kind of clout he'd be behind bars for the shit he's pulled, however this is the end for him, he's finally met his match so I know and feel the ending isn't going to be pretty at all and that is why I'm certain I also don't want my life prolonged. When and if it does go wrong, especially... epically wrong… and I know it will, I feel it-Dyson will most definitely get his revenge on me… but it's something I'll not run away from if it means he doesn't get away with any of what he has done. I know who and what I'm going up against, I don't expect him to take it on the chin so lightly. Dyson is dangerous but I'm going to stop him at any cost."

"Your life is a huge cost."

"Hale I watched my grandfather spend thousands of dollars trying to prolong gram's life before accepting that there was nothing to be done. I just don't want to be in a situation like that or live like that, it's not the life I want nor do I want him to have to make that decision if worse case does happen. I wouldn't want you to either but I'd want someone I love and care dearly about to make that decision for me, because it's what I want and not what they need. It'll hurt to have me here in body, with machines breathing for me but essentially I'm not there and besides it'd mean saving a legacy and hundreds of jobs. I can't let MCP even now fall into Dyson's hands even though I don't want it anymore."

"I get it but it still wouldn't be that easy for me to pull the plug Bo."

"I know but you'd think of me and understand it is what I truly want and what has to be done, I also believe that you won't let anyone influence you otherwise."

"God Bo my nerves are wrecked every time that shit crosses my mind, I'm fucking quaking all now from ever having to follow through with any of this in the 'whenever' that day comes and I hope it's not for a damn long time, I do hope it's when we're old and grey and in our damn 90's."

Both nodded in agreement and before they knew it the topic had changed from somber to something much lither…

"It'd be nice but shit that, can you imagine us with no teeth, my breasts down by my waist…?"

"My junk shriveled up, that not even a blue pill can keep it up." he said causing them both to burst out into a fit of hearty laughter.

"Don't forget the bad eyesight and loss of hearing and possibly loss of hair that I'm positively sure we'll get at that age."

"Thank god I'll have a closet full of fedoras."

"What about Tamsin, you think she gonna be there for the long haul."

"Maybe she could be the one or it'll be someone else. What about you? You think you're gonna meet someone again?"

"Honestly, I have always thought myself as a polyamory individual, sexually active since I was sixteen and now I'm thirty going on thirty one, I was happy with my life before, then I met Lauren and she changed all that with one bad meeting… incredibly unbelievably it took me a few fucking hours to realize that I was in love with her, that I love her, that she was the one. I've never been one to chase but I sure as hell chased after her. I'm not going to even front, that is why I went as low as to beg and grovel at her feet, hurt myself stupidly, because having her pity me would be better than… anything-nothing I guess."

"I still haven't forgiven you for that piece of shit you pulled."

"Whatever… point is, I have reached the final stage sort of not sure if it's the right wording but there is definitely a finality to it all so the best word that sums it up is… acceptance… I accept that we're over, I haven't called when I'm at my weakest or stalked her and she would never do the same either."

"Would she really, with her wife here?"

"I don't know; don't care to know anymore… I thought about calling a few of my old flings before I realize it wouldn't be what I needed right now, with having to focus on Dyson and other things I have rarely thought about her in the last couple weeks, even when I saw her last night at dinner and my heart did that stupid thing where it stopped for a few moments at the sight of her, I didn't turn and run away… mind you I took a dig at almost everyone. You know… I got a bad, spoiled, immature bitch image and all to upkeep… I think I have stopped being angry with her why I didn't attack her- I wasn't even tempted to, just to stir trouble up for her and Ciara by dropping not so subtle hints that I was banging your wife just last week- never mind look in their direction for much of the night. I think I'm making really good progress on letting stuff go."

"Maybe, but did it really work?"

"A little, I can get through an unpleasant situation if I have something else to focus on… Lauren was the furthest thing from my mind last night, I mean she's seen me as bad as can be but now she's seen me at my worst so I'm pretty sure she's glad that she didn't make the mistake of sticking with me, much less taking me back."

"I don't know but I just can't shake the way she looked at you, wanted to be near you while you were in the hospital, that woman still loves you is what I believe."

"You my friend have always been a hopeful romantic."

"Well you have to be, plus it could have been you instead of Tamsin."

"Nah… you're too short and overtly to kind."

"How is that… even-a bad thing?"

"It isn't… but with my recent experiences I have come to the conclusion that I like my lover a little bit mean and a little bit hard hearted."

"I can be all those things."

"And I really-really like them with curves and nice, perky yet supple breasts."

"Fine then, I like them blonde to."

"No issues there since I also like them blonde to."

"You know what I should kill you myself."

"Then you'd be heartbroken over me."

"You wish, besides you were just a cuddly buddy."

"Fuck you, asshole and you wish, you love getting up on all of this drunk or sober for that one night." Bo said running a hand over her body.

"Nah- you gained a few in some places, so I would have lost interest, by the time I sobered up."

"Yeah well your junk was too small anyway."

"Was that after I made you cum twice in that one night?"

"I faked it both times."

"Whoa! Ain't no way you faked it."

"How would you know?"

"Uh-well I was there and not beyond stupid drunk and also you couldn't stop shouting my name."

"I remember shouting Haley, guess we know who I was thinking of."

"Fuck, you'd make a better lawyer than me." Hale said busting out in a bellyful ache laugh, followed by Bo.

"I only give as good, as I get."

"That you do, I'm gonna get a beer you want one?"

"No, I'm good I'm trying to stay sober, keep my head clear, trust me I'm tempted to drink until I don't know what day it is but I don't want to go there… I'd say again but I'd be lying. As soon as all this is over and I'm on a plane to somewhere else I'm gonna indulge, in a few celebratory moments."

"Can I come with?"

"I would like the company but I also need some alone time, going to do a total evaluation of my life, you know keep what I need let go what I don't, do a few good deeds."

"You're not going to some god forsaken country with no means of communication and like-stay there are you?"

"Nothing- like… that but I'll be out of touch for a while."

"I_ all this… It-it's… never mind." Hale sighed somewhat exasperated.

"Hale spit it out."

"It's nothing really."

"Fine then, tell me honestly, friend to friend."

"Fuck Bo… all this upheaval? So fast…I- I'm torn between supporting you as your damn best friend and worrying, I just don't know if this is all you and your family drama or if it's because of Lauren."

"I didn't know I was putting you in a tough spot."

"It's not tough, I'm just conflicted… I've known you for over fifteen years, whether as a friend a drunk one nighter, your lawyer and we have always communicated every god damn day Bo, if it isn't a text, it's a phone call or an email or Skype or What's App or however many fucking ways there are to keep in touch and now you want to go somewhere and stay out of touch for a while, I can't help but worry, shit happens and I hate to think that I won't be there when you need someone."

"I'm sorry… I –I didn't know I would be placing this tremendous amount of pressure on you… are you worried that I'm going to drink myself to death or something fucked up- cause I can assure you I won't do any of those things, am I still hurting? Yeah… but I can work through it, but I need to be on my own."

"I don't want you to be sorry about it, it's your life and you gotta live it… oh and I know you aren't going to kill yourself because I'll bring your fucking ass back to life and beat you to death after. I forgave the wedding and the hospital shit this time you try anything even close to it and you'll see another side of me you never knew existed, I mean it Bo."

"Seriously- you gonna hold those things against me?"

"Yeah and what I really meant to say is that lately you have been putting a lot of distance between yourself and the rest of us. Even though you talk to me it's been about personal business, we haven't hung out like proper buddies in forever."

"Wow I never realized you were so clingy."

"I'm not… I'm just concerned."

"I was just kidding and on a more serious note it's because I know I have you in my corner for life I wanna do this, I am able to want to do it… what I'm saying is I have to… it's not intentional but I just need space to stand on my own, I have become too reliant on you… I have come to care about what people think about me. I've boxed myself in with trying to keep the peace and trying to keep my gramps happy and trying to accept my mother while trying not to be like her. I'm ashamed to say it aloud that I've also had to hide a part of me for years from the few that mean so much to me which resulted in me hurting someone I care deeply for and that is when I realized that somewhere along the line I lost my own identity.

Right now I'm not comfortable in my own skin or who I'm becoming. I don't have fun anymore, I don't have dreams anymore, I've only aspired to be what my gramps and the company needs, lately I have been just fucking depressed and I hate myself so much because even I have come to believe my own lies."

"You're human Bo, give yourself some credit."

"And it's my human nature that wants and needs the alone time… so -I can't promise you I will be in touch everyday but I will try and keep you posted on my whereabouts."

"Maybe if you don't see my mug to often you'll miss me and come back sooner?"

"There is that to and please-also this is on a whole other side note and way of topic but I don't know why its crossed my mind, but please-please don't get married within the next year just yet I don't want to cut my sojourn short until I'm ready but I don't want to miss your big day… after all you were there for my fake wedding."

"How the fuck did we go from having a fucking serious moment to fucking marriage, when you say shit like that I can't help but think you might still have a brain problem from the beat down you got."

"You do have a point there… though I did say it was a whole other topic, how the fuck am I supposed to know why that shit popped into my thoughts all of a sudden."

"I always do."

"Cocky much?" she deadpanned

"Great, so now that we have settled our little spat for now, I'm going to take a shower and then get to work on finishing the necessary documents so tomorrow or day after we can have a memorable showdown with your cracked family."

"And I'm going to check the video feeds and see what else we got- and…. Hale thank you, I really mean it, thank you for everything thus far."

"Anything for you Bo-Bo,"

"You to Haley,"

 **WEDNESDAY**

Hale had worked his magic through the night and the next day and Bo had made another discovery and spent the better part of the day putting a short movie together, she couldn't believe how easy the last piece fell into place, she then made last minute calls to the family lawyers who she had kept in the loop asking them to be at the mansion for an 11am meeting the following day. She had then placed calls to Trick asking him to meet with her at his home tomorrow as well, she also asked him to inform Stella, McKenzie and Aoife because what she had to say would only be said once.

The last call however- It took her three pep talks to herself to place that one more somewhat important call. It had been an awkward two and a half minutes. As she replayed the conversation she wondered if she had done the right thing inviting her…

 **FB- WED. 11:49pm**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello…" Lauren answered waiting for the other party to announce themselves. She would have hung up if not for the faint breathing she could hear and she had an idea of who it was._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello… anyone there?" she asked again_**

 ** _"_** ** _Uh-hel-hello Lauren," Bo said with a slight stammer_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bo…?" she asked to be sure._**

 ** _Bo nodded her head and caught her-self at the last minute choosing to follow with a verbal reply of… "Yes-um…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Is everything alright… is it your grandfather… were you trying to reach Ciara?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Uh-yes and no… every things fine with gramps and I was hoping to get onto you-don't worry I'm not going to make any trouble. I um- I don't know if I should ask you any favors since-uh-since I should be the last person you do any for but uh-um can you… and Ciara of course, be at the mansion for an 11am family meeting… after all you are family to, so Aoife and gramps would be appreciative of the support?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know if I can be there I have work tomorrow for 10."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh- I forgot that you work to- shit that means I woke you up or something… um-sorry- but um-uh- well I will make it worth your while… I will pay you ten thousand for every hour starting at 10am."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you drunk or something, what exactly are you trying to prove?" Lauren asked and Bo didn't need to see her face to know that she had pissed her off with her choice of words._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nothing… but… I'd really appreciate it if you were there, your presence would greatly be appreciated and even if you don't want the money I will donate it to some charity of your choice just be there…P-please."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Only because you said please we'll be there and I also would like_"_**

 ** _"_** ** __Thanks Lauren, I have to go its late." Bo said ending the call quickly._**

 ** _~FB END 11:52PM~_**

 ** _TBC..._**


	12. Chapter 12

'Ello... yeah i was suppose to post this yesterday. on the holiday but had a lot going on till 11pm last night and only got 3 hrs sleep and had to be at work and now that i am on a tea break i quickly wanted to post it before i get side tracked again... again sorry for the delay... cheers and thanks to everyone that reviewed, liked, folw. etc ... and let me know what you think of this one.

PS: contains adult language, cussing, derogatory name calling and if i forgot anything well i did say it was rated not for teens.

PS: passages in bold + italics is or can be considered (FB, VIDEO PLAYBACK (PB)) I also think you lot read some of this from previous chapters... right, so on with it now...

.

 **CHAPTER 12 –REVELATIONS = CONCLUSION PT 1.**

.

.

 **~McCORRIGAN'S MANSION Thur. next day~**

Bo and Hale had opted to take his vehicle, it wasn't too flashy for a classic land rover defender, however she was grateful for the heavy dark tint as she and Hale sat in the jeep for the past half hour watching various cars Audi, Benz, Bmw and Lauren's Tessler pull into the large round about car park.

After everyone had entered the mansion Bo and Hale got out and followed a couple minutes behind, at the most she hoped to take no more than an hour but knowing her grandfather he would have questions and so would everyone else and she would be courteous enough and give each a suitable answer. After all if she wasn't anything else she was meticulous in closing the big accounts without any doubts.

"You ready Bo-Bo?"

"Not really, I-I'm second guessing if I should do things like this to gramps- I'm beginning to think I should have asked for a one on one meet."

"I'm listening to and following your instructions, this is all your game plan Bo-Bo."

"Thanks for not talking me out of it," she grimaced taking a deep breath as she smoothed eth nonexistent wrinkles from her shinny leather jeans and matching jacket leading the way, the heels of her knee high leather boots clicking steadily on the linoleum flooring with each step. She rang the doorbell and waited, since she'd turned over all her keys. She was greeted by the maid, who quickly ushered them inside before leading them down a corridor and to the second floor conference room in the west wing of the mansion.

"Ms. Ysabeau and Mr. Santiago have arrived." Announced Mrs. Karen, to the room of seated guests… Once Bo and Hale were seated Mrs. Karen asked if they would like anything to drink. Bo and Hale both opted for a coffee. Both served quickly, offered their thanks, before Mrs. Karen left quietly closing the heavy oak door with a silent click.

Bo spoke a few hushed words to Hale who got up and walked over to the wall panel where a huge 70 inch TV was mounted. He removed something from his pocket placing it into the side of the TV, then picked up the keyboard size remote and made his way back to Bo's side.

Bo looked at her watch it was exactly 11am…

~#~

"Hello and a good morning to one and all and thank you for being here as requested." She had managed to say before her grandfather was demanding an explanation.

"Ysabeau what is the meaning of this, why are the family lawyers here and why is Mr. Santiago here also?"

"I will explain it all shortly Grandfather Patrick."

"Always something new to get attention with you Ysabeau…" Stella bit out bitterly.

"What can I say? I like the attention- so, please no more interruptions_"

"_who do_" Stella was preparing in reply when Bo cut her of abruptly,

"_Don't make me shut you up Stella, because believe me I want to and I will but you'll have to wait your turn… right… so earlier this week Monday to be precise certain things were revealed and said, of course my reaction to it all was distasteful I guess to all, however it was all with good reason… reasons I shall make you all see today. Not wanting to recap word for word of what has transpired I would in fact like to add to what was said, particularly and firstly about me not coming back to this mansion, and the company.

It still stands. I'm resigning, have resigned effective immediately. I have also left instructions with my attorney Mr. Santiago who will clearly state that I'm not in breach of any contract I may have signed then when I joined MCP. My resignation is necessary because and of personal reasons I cannot continue my position or role in the company. I also had taken the initiative to look for my predecessor. Unfortunately I couldn't decide between the two candidates and so I'm recommending these two candidates to successfully replace me if you so choose to accept my replacements."

"Wait one god damn minute, she can't do that, if anyone has to take over her position it's going to be me as I'm senior VP and also her husband, naturally the role would fall to me and I'm more than capable of handling her role as CEO of MCP." Dyson said in an outburst barely restraining himself at the last minute

"Dyson- sit down and shut up! You -will have your chance to speak and I hope you will be… as passionate as you are now, when your turn comes… mutt." Bo said in a sort of unhinged... calm voice laced with an underlying cold front that was unlike her, making it quite clear that she was calling the shots right now and she didn't like the interruptions one bit.

"I don't have to listen to you… clearly you have gone off the deep end."

"Not yet off- besides you will or you can wait outside till this meeting is over but I honestly and really do want you here when I get to the end of this meeting, you are an integral part of why this meeting is necessary today."

"No woman should speak to her husband in that manner. And while you have been throwing your tantrums, Dyson has been nothing but patient with you but all you have done is belittle him and embarrass him every moment you get." Stella said without missing a beat.

 **"Shut it!"** Bo snapped slamming her palm down on the table, Stella's annoying voice clearly grating on her remaining nerves. And apparently Dyson took that as his cue to get in another edge.

"If you have something to say then say it Bo." Dyson said in a tired voice knowing he would gain their sympathy the minute he backed down.

"In due time sugar cakes; just you wait a few more minutes…." She said adding a big fake smile for effect "…Right as I was saying… I have suitable replacements that I would put my trust in to have the corporation's best interest, because my resignation may still come as a shock to Mr. McCorrigan… my grandfather. I have also opted to not accept my salary for the month before or now, I'm also not looking for any severance or servitude pay because what you need to understand is that I have thought long and hard about this huge decision I have made and it's not about money or getting my own way as I know most of you believe it to be just that… me not getting my own way because clearly the lot of you think I'm quite spoiled, I assure you it's nothing of the sort."

"There it is ladies and gents, she can deny it all she wants but that's exactly what's it's about." Stella said standing with a mocking smile clapping slowly clearly looking to antagonize Bo even further.

"Stupid bitch just don't know her place…" Bo mumbled but those close to her heard every word, she sighed and braced herself on the table once more… "No one's gonna stop me if I decide to kick your ass Stella. So. Know… your place and keep quiet… you'll get your turn to speak, I promise you that." Bo said leaning forward even more staring her down.

Stella was about to retort with a cutting remark when Kenzie asked her to sit down and keep a lid on it.

"Good… the next agenda is my life's will. The short version of it is that none of you will benefit from it as I have not named any of you in it, again it's not personal, however it's about what I want selfishly, for a change and I just want someone capable of making the right decision for me because it's what I would choose and want above anyone else's needs or wants. So whatever happens to me please know that neither you grandfather McCorrigan or you Aoife will not have to worry or care about my circumstances it's already taken cared of so really don't take it personally because it isn't." she said seeing both Aoife and her grandfather wanting to get a word in edgewise.

"Uh-uh…No. interruptions please…." She said looking between both of them… "Right so moving along, I have very-very good, more like incredible news…. I'm once again a free, single woman… yes you heard me correctly… I have gotten a divorce from this disaster of a business arrangement, the evidence and causes for the immediate divorce without really needing you Dyson to be there was very surmountable and if I do say very –very damning, my lawyer will give you a copy of the legal papers that were notarized and stamped officially by a judge."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Dyson bellowed

"I can and I, CERTAINLY… did to." She said without batting an eye at him

The murmuring at the table grew before she asked them to settle down once more.

"Ysabeau what is the meaning of all of this, you are behaving like someone who is having a mental breakdown."

"I'm quite sane grandfather McCorrigan,"

"No you are NOT! you quit work for reasons you won't give because clearly they make no sense… you have written us out of your will which seems like a spiteful move- clearly you're wanting to disown your only family, will or not there isn't anything I would want of monetary value from you as I have my own wealth and thirdly you have divorced Dyson without a word to him or me... and LASTLY! What is the meaning of being so formal with me…? I've always been gramps to you, are you doing this to get back at me, are you trying to hurt me?"

"In no particular order… I don't have to tell you or Dyson anything… also NO! my motives are not for revenge or to be spiteful, believe it or not I also do not wish to hurt you in anyway but reason needs to be seen, so at my lawyer's advice and my therapist counselling everything was handled smoothly without any problems and I can assure everyone it was all very legal, no one was paid off if that's what you're all thinking."

"I was right that day in the hospital." Trick snapped suddenly

"Spoken like a true manipulator… now whose trying to hurt who?" Bo said with an easy smile… immediately Trick's face showed regret at his low shot at her once again.

"I didn't_" trick was quickly looking to backpedal but Bo wouldn't have it as she cut him of…

"_Yeah you did… still its fine, I'll let you have that one last hurtful shot at me to and it's my other gift to you, so merry Christmas to you gramps."

"Ysabeau stop this now." her mother lamented placing a hand on her father's shoulder

"She doesn't care if she kills him." Stella said with utter vermin and hate in her eyes boring a hole into Bo.

"Contradicting, yet rich words coming from you madam slut for a whore." Bo replied smoothly not batting an eye.

Everyone gasped at Bo's words to Stella.

"Apologize now Ysabeau or I will end this faster than you can blink."

"No! I will not apologize and I will not leave here until I have said everything, so you all need to shut the hell up and save the questions for the end, trust me it will be worth it, everything I have to say and show will make sense in the end." Bo said leaning forward on the table once more…

"Clearly you have lost your mind." Aoife got in.

"No. NOW! - Mr. Corsair, Mr. Ronco do you both remember fully the meeting we had a few months back when Mr. McCorrigan was taken to the hospital for a check-up? They both answered yes before she continued "…also you will remember on that day when we met, I produced evidence for why it was necessary that it be done as well as I be made and instated as his LPA, effective immediately?" she questioned leaving it there

"Yes, you were already listed as his healthcare PA and with the compelling evidence it was agreeable that you be made his LPA to handle his finances and property - essentially, managing his affairs on a daily basis with or without his knowledge as we were all in agreement that he would be, incapable of making a sound and unbiased or coerced decision when the time arises."

"WHAT!" Trick, Stella, Dyson, Aoife and Ciara shouted together in one single thought.

"LPA…? Is someone going to tell me what that is? All these damn jargon's I don't get it." Kenzie said crossing her arms over her chest clearly bored with the current shenanigans.

"Ysabeau just what is the meaning of this? Cole- Ian, I have known you guys for over twenty five years you have been my lawyers for twenty four of those years, how could you all do this to me without consulting me or informing me?"

"Patrick…" Cole said speaking up, "…I'm assuring you that you have lost nothing and if it was not for your granddaughter's smart thinking and intervention I'm afraid that you would have lost everything then. I say this as your lawyer and your friend. I would never betray you not because your business is profitable to our firm but because I respect and admire the way you have continued to build your family's company and legacy. I admire your generosity, your drive to help your town and city you have thousands of people working for you worldwide and I would hate to see a lot of people lose their jobs because of a few people driven by greed to take what they have not earned."

"And…" Ian intervened "…Ysabeau and Mr. Santiago had papers drawn up to overturn her status as your LPA the moment you were made aware of the reasons with proof to back it up. In my thirty two years of being a business lawyer I have seen family tear each other apart, destroyed legacies and businesses, cost thousands their jobs all because of greed… but not Ysabeau, all she has done so far has been for the interest of MCP but more than anything she did it for you."

"Why… I want to know why, what is it that you know that she isn't telling me." Trick reiterated clearly his patience was at the end.

Bo spoke up then…"I will tell you and show you in a few minutes but I still have some things that need to be said… like I had no choice but to become your LPA… 'Lasting Power of Attorney' for those who don't know what LPA means. It wasn't hard either as I was already your PA, 'Power of Attorney' for those who don't know what PA means and due to your… let's just call it lapse in judgment I had to get myself instated to be yours because your dear and seemingly sweet, kind, innocent, loving wife Mrs. Stella Malikov-McCorrigan married you only for your wealth and she said as much."

"That's a lie… I don't know what I ever did to this girl but try to be kind to her and all she has done and continues to do is slander my name and destroy any credibility that I genuinely love my husband Patrick and that I married him for him and not his wealth. Patrick has been most kind to me, more than any one I have ever loved or been with, I would never do anything to hurt him whereas you will do anything to, because you don't want him to be happy, to love anyone but your then grandmother. I know how close you two were Ysabeau but your grandfather was lonely to, surely you didn't expect him to continue to mourn the loss of your grandmother till his last breath."

"Brava!-Brava…! Wow real tears? It's almost… very… swe- no I believe the word I'm looking for is 'colorable or is it specious?'… Still you're… uh- tenet of devoutness and love for my grandfather seems really genu- no… um-it seems really demonstrable- that's the word that best describes this whole gimmick of yours… I would be fooled to, if only I didn't know you, the real you or the truth."

"I don't know why you hate me so much Ysabeau." Stella said with her best genuine hurt look.

"HATE…? hmm- it is such a strong word, I wouldn't waste my time or life's breath on hating you when there is so much more I can hate… like… what my life has become because I was afraid to disappoint the one person whom I owe everything to and yet I have managed to hurt a lot more people because stupid me believed that I owed him as much… for being there for me when my own dearest mother decided to run off and live her life…

So you see Stella, I don't hate you… yet… but you have clearly won my feelings of revulsion as the second prize.

The first prize of… HATE! It was a tie for the first prize… and one of the lucky winners is none other than dearest old mother. Now you- mother! I do hate you- more than sometimes… make no mistake about that, you earned it... I know it's true and she knows it's the god damn honest truth and the other person who tied with dear old mom for that first prize, I don't ever have to hide how much… I hate-HATE…! The person who knocked her up with a PATHETIC, (dyson's fav word for me) WORTHLESS, (Stella's other fav word for me) TROUBLESOME (hm-my own mother's kindest word to bequeath her regret of having me fuck-up her-sorry- their perfect, young teenage lives)…should be obvious now-well I mean come on…you're all looking at it…ME!"

"Bo what_"

"_I bet she didn't know that by my ninth birthday I understood fully how I wrecked her life-She was young; she said so and I understood that …I also accepted I was never part of her plan for her life so I wasn't pretending then gramps despite what you and grams said- I never missed her once when she wasn't here because the best years of my life have been with you and grams… my only grandparents." She paused taking a sip of her water still holding the rooms occupants attention fully as she gathered her thoughts fully…

"Ladies and gents it is from them that I learned a lot about loyalty… I learned to always stand by supporting and protecting the ones that matter the most to me… that stayed to take care of me, that also took care of me when I didn't know what trust is. I also stand by and would try to protect the ones that took a chance on loving me… and even if we fall out, or say hurtful things to each other, over and over to bend them to their own will… their ideals.

Believe me… I'm no saint, regretfully and shamefully I have done so also to someone I never wanted to hurt ever. Now more than ever I've come to realize that I have done my share of hurting people that matter the most to me. It makes that old saying about the apple not falling to far from the tree so true. Still I have tried to make amends- I think I went about it all wrong anyways, so that is probably a good reason not all was forgiven or forgotten and after all that could be said has been said and done I understand why they may hate me to, it's only fair that they feel that way justifiably.

Wanting to close this window in my life, I've made a promise mere hours or probably a day before today to another that I'll try to do better, that I'll keep in touch because they are the only one I feel and know is still standing by me… so when I leave and I'm on my way to wherever I will not owe (well I can't very well say my sperm donor- seriously what do you call a woman who never-but spitefully had a child she didn't ever want?" Bo queried naturally curious with no reply forth coming after she opted to fill in the blanks herself…

"Well I guess she'd have to be like the egg donor right-um… yeah I think that sounds actually right- so my egg donor-how very unfortunate it's my mother… Aoife I am sorry I ruined your life and if I could pay you enough money to compensate for the damages of being the stain of your life I would because going forward I will not owe you a courtesy call or a letter you will never again hear from me so I wish you all the best with the rest of your life. Secondly and sadly not even my half-sister who I only recently found out about (don't worry Mrs. Roessler-Lewis, it's not your fault we can't have a relationship like sisters are supposed to) and lastly not even you grandfather McCorrigan who was one of my crutch my entire life growing up, until you became a manipulator of my emotions, knowing exactly how and when to push my buttons, I'll love you always but still I won't be owing you anything going forward…. which is why I can say with certainty it's not because I despise you all, I don't… well not today anyway… if I'm being completely honest."

"YAWN! Is there a point to this barf-sappy-heartfelt speech Ysabeau dear?" Dyson cut in

"I was just getting back to it, Dyson dear… I apologize if it bored you I just wanted to make some things clear… moving along, per Stella words I haven't always 'hated' her… before I disliked her… I disliked her and her daughter because I could see them clearly for what they are. And those kind of people loathingly repulse me. So Stella I want you to answer truthfully now-let's call it my justifiable reason for my aversion of you… are you currently having an affair with a younger man?"

"NO!" she answered vehemently

"Okay let me rephrase… Stella- have you been carrying on a secret affair with a well-known male employee of MCP, sometimes in yours and gramps room… sometimes in the pool house… well do I need to really say more?"

"NO! It's all a lie; I have never cheated on Patrick with anyone in his company… why… would I?"

"Then I guess I must be mistaken, I should apologize after all you and McKenzie do look alike from the back with that beautiful long midnight mane of hair openly flowing and though you're at least two sizes bigger than her in body from the side you could be mistaken for her… So…um-McKenzie I guess you're the one who was in the pool house with the employee from MCP and also in gramps and your mothers bedroom and in the garage against one of my Camaro's just to be a bit more specific, which is the main reason I'm getting it a new paint job because one of your look alike and that employee soiled and defiled my precious baby?"

"Hey don't start with me, whatever your problem is with my mother that's between you and her so don't climb this tree because I'll shake you the fuck off bitch."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! no need to threaten me I was just asking and since it would seem I was mistaken in my identity of the persons then I guess it's best that we look at the recordings, maybe one of you can identify the people we're about to look at… Mr. Santiago if you will please, start the video and make sure the sound is up we wouldn't want to miss a word of what they are saying."

Hale powered on the screen with the remote in his hand and was about to hit play when Bo stopped him momentarily…

"One minute… Mr. Santiago, I should ask would anyone like to take a bathroom break, get a drink, something to eat. It's a lot of videos- almost a short movie and I don't think anyone would want to miss a second of it."

"I don't have time for this bullshit; if this has nothing to do with me then I see no reason for me to continue to sit through this bullshit." Dyson snarled standing and pushing his chair back

"Mr. Thornwood, please stay calm and remain in your seat, as a member of the family and MCP you also need to stay for the entirety of this meeting proceedings." Ian said calmly

"I have better things to do." He barked

"Not at the moment all of it has been taken care of MCP is in good hands for the day, please sit down." Ian said again in a cool and professional manner.

"Oh would you look at that Mrs. Karen has already prepared lunch."

"I hope fresh salad, cold cut turkey meat, light clam chowder with croutons and a side of fruits and freshly made grapefruit juice is agreeable for everyone…" Mrs. Karen said as she and the other maid unloaded the trolley of food setting a plate and laden trays in front of everyone along with the proper cutlery."

"Mrs. Karen I must say thank you for preparing this favorable spread for us."

"It was no trouble at all Ysabeau."

"Still thank you, truly I'm going to miss you more than most when I leave."

"Likewise Ysabeau, please call if you need anything more."

"Thank you but I think this will be all for today."

Bo, Hale, Ian, Cole, and Kenzie didn't waste any time in helping themselves, soon the others followed but the tension in the room was palpable and could be cut even with the dullest of knives. As they ate Bo observed the seated occupants quietly, Dyson looked agitated and he was perspiring underneath she could tell from the slight wetness of his collar and upper lip. Stella looked extremely pale, any minute she was going to bring back up the meager bit of food she was forcing herself to consume. Bo smiled inwards, they know they were about to be exposed and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Victory already tasted even sweeter to her.

She next, cast a glance towards Kenzie… she looked like Kenzie no worry or care in the world as she stuffed her face, amazing how she never gained an ounce with all the food she consumed until recently. Then again Kenzie knew it wasn't her Bo was talking about, but she should be worried that it's her mother, because once her mother was exposed their fairy-tale life would come to an end abruptly.

Looking at her mother Aoife- Bo could see that she looked quite sad for some reason (not that she really cared if her truths hurt her) but it was best to be honest with her about her true feelings towards her. She knew that Aoife was grasping but she couldn't forgive her abandoning her or her paltry attempt at making an excuse to escape her responsibilities back then, it was inexcusable to think your own child was too much trouble for you to handle after all. So since Aoife didn't want to pretend to be a mother she wasn't going to pretend any kind of relationship with her, they were better of this way really, aoife was toxic to her in more ways than one.

She didn't know Ciara at all but she seemed a little sad…ironically she and Aoife had the same look, eyebrows pinched together in thought… though to Bo it could be she was simply confused at best, when really she had no reason to be. The main reason she was asked to attend was to be there to support Aoife and Trick, likewise Lauren…

Lauren she couldn't really get a reading of her and it wasn't the first time. Then again she didn't want to be caught looking less her looking at Lauren be mistaken for something more.

Lastly her grandfather seemed to be handling things well so far, except for a few out bursts his pressure seemed to be under control she hoped it would remain so for what was to come next.

Finishing her meal a little over twenty minutes later along with a few others who probably didn't have much of an appetite, Bo called Karen in this time to remove the remaining food, after the table was cleared she leaned in to whisper something in Hales ear which they laughed about between the two of them quietly as possible…

"Ysabeau enough stalling, get on with this elaborate show of yours." Dyson hissed

"Tsk-tsk-tsk…so impatient, why so impatient Dee…mannn?" she mocked coolly

"Impatient…? No! I just don't like having my time wasted by someone who obviously would do and say anything to get everyone's attention… because… it's always got to be about you, anyone else and you run of sulking like a little snot nose brat."

"Well if you insist, that I should rip the band aid of then I won't keep you all in suspense anymore- certainly not you sugar pie… Mr. Santiago, if you will please… press play."

Hale nodded before waking the TV from its screen saver and opening up the menu, he then cranked the volume up to forty before finally hitting the play button…

 _VIDEO PLAYBACK_

 ** _…"Does that old short prick fuck you like this?"_**

 ** _"God no… fuck harder-fuck me harder Dee."_**

 ** _"Filthy fucking whore you like my big cock in your pussy, feels good doesn't it…?"_**

 ** _"Fuck yes- I love it-I love it-I missed this."_**

 ** _"Fuck I'm close-huh- almost there,"_**

 ** _"Fuck Dyson you make me feel so young and beautiful."_**

 ** _"Yeah my dick tends to make you cougars feel like that."_**

 ** _"G-g-goddd… I- hope-I hope…yessss! Kee-mm- rubbing-oh-fuck- clit-fuck… he dies…th- then I'll get half offfff-yeeaaaahhh… everything and we can get rrrr-rid of his precious Ysabeau and we-I'm about-be together Dee…. Oh fuck dyyyyyssssoooonnnnn… I'm cummmmmiiinnngggg."_**

 ** _"Yeah Stella baby I like when you scream my name-I'm close-so fucking close I'm going to fill your pussy till you overflow and then you're going to suck my cock clean before I stick it deep in that tight ass of yours that belongs to only me." he growled slamming into her impossibly harder shaking the bed on its very foundation before he stopped and arched his back as he shouted/growled out…. "AAAAHHHHHHHH-FUCKKK-TAKE THAT." Before collapsing atop her naked form…_**

The other videos of them doing it in Stella and Tricks room was edited to focus on the main parts and particularly where Stella expressed her needs and desire to be rid of Trick soon. As well as in the garage against Bo's Camaro, they didn't say much there so it was shorter and then of course the cream of the crop, the discussion that she and Dyson had the next day after her Monday night fiasco about who's baby it really was before they again fucked liked disgusting animals driven by god knows what.

 _VIDEO PLAYBACK_

 ** _…"Just what the hell are you playing at?"_**

 ** _"What exactly are you asking?"_**

 ** _"Are you fucking pregnant or not?"_**

 ** _"If I was would that be a problem?"_**

 ** _"For our plans? Hell fucking yeah… because I don't know how the fuck you're going to pull this one of, you aren't pregnant so why the fuck would you take it there, we could have gotten the money another way."_**

 ** _"Could we, because he has been stalling so long to give you the money for that fake business in Trinidad, he has screwed up our plans going forward after we worked so hard to get Bo out of the picture but last night all our hard work has paid off, she got rid of herself without us actually having to kill her, the next time around."_**

 ** _"She isn't out of any picture she's still very much in the picture and still the sole person in charge of MCP… and because that plan failed so epically I now have an extra loose end that needs to be tied up since the asshole failed to put her in a coma permanently."_**

 ** _"Not for long baby, you're VP, Trick has no choice but to put you in charge because he'll want to spend time with me during the pregnancy."_**

 ** _"What pregnancy, you're not preg_"_**

 ** _"_But that's the thing Dee, I am and even better it's our baby, yours and mines."_**

 ** _"The hell it is, I don't want no fucking children, that was my father's wish not mine, I was just going to get Bo pregnant and let her do all the work of raising the bastards, I never wanted children and I have no intention of changing my mind on that."_**

 ** _"You don't mean that Dee, I think you'll be a wonderful father, I mean what if it's a Boy…? Every man wants a son they can pass a legacy onto."_**

 ** _"I don't, I barely have a legacy to inherit, since my father fucked that up, Look at me I'm working for his so called friend, I married a bitch because he asked me to, to save our non-existent family legacy, I just want to pay of the debts and get on with my life, a long and happy life free of worries from family life."_**

 ** _"Dee, you mustn't think like that, once Trick includes me in his will and makes provisions for this baby and you get to be the CEO of MCP everything will fall into place, it will be ours, we can get rid of him since his precious Ysabeau is no longer an issue for us."_**

 ** _"NO! if you are truly pregnant then you're on your own I wants no part of that thing life and I certainly don't want to be tied down to you, you're fucking over forty way past your prime and you need to think about whether you want to go through eighteen years of hell again."_**

 ** _"FUCK YOU-ASSHOLE."_**

 ** _"It's the truth, I mean come on you really weren't expecting me to commit to you were you, because that would be delusional on your part, I would not marry you… for one-I do not love you and two you're just a stepping stone to get to what I want."_**

 ** _"You don't even know what love is, you only love yourself… and you think you're some kind of fucking god in bed but the truth is you fucking suck, you're a lousy lay."_**

 ** _"Aww- you almost wounded my ego to bad I know better about my god like powers in the sack, I can get any piece of ass I want."_**

 ** _"Beat your chest all you want but you- you stupid fuck can't even get a cold bitch like your wife into bed. What does that say about you huh?"_**

 ** _"I can get her into bed, I just didn't want to force her but no matter it says nothing, I don't need her, I'll get everything I want and she'll get nothing."_**

 ** _"I'm not getting rid of this child, this is yours and mine and I'm keeping it, you'll come around to want this baby."_**

 ** _"Over my dead body I will, you and tricky dwarf can raise the bastard child happily ever after for all I care… you can thank me later for the good looks he'll get through my genes. He'll really be a handsome bastard."_**

 ** _"GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT AND DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME WHEN YOU DON'T GET WHAT YOU WANT, YOU'RE A, NO GOOD LYING, DECEITFUL BASTARD AND YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERYTHNG WRONG YOU HAVE DONE! DO YOU HEAR THAT . ."_**

 ** _"YEAH-WELL GUESS WHAT I AM NOT GOING, NOW GET ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES AND SUCK ME THE FUCK OFF BEFORE I BEND YOU OVER AND FUCK YOU HARD, AS YOU BEG FOR ME TO NEVER STOP."_**

 ** _"GOD! I love it when you talk like that to me." Stella growled falling to her knees and expertly unbuckling his belt and pulling Dyson already stiff hard cock out and into her mouth as she went at him greedily._**

 _VIDEO PLAYBACK END_

"… **You have been fucking my mother you lying bastard… what about us?** …Y-You promised that you were going to make me and our baby happy… how the fuck-why the fuck would you also be fucking my mother and also get her pregnant?" McKenzie said looking between her mother and Dyson tears streaming down her face as her world shattered right before her eyes and no less in front of everyone.

"McKenzie… if you can hold up for a couple more minutes the show is almost over…"

"YOU BITCH! **You fucking BITCH!** You're worse than him, even though we didn't see eye to eye I thought we had some kind of mutual respect for each other."

"Says the bitch that had no problem fucking my husband on paper only and eating at the same table with me… still let's not get into it quite yet. I promise that you will want to hear and see the rest."

McKenzie didn't want to but she folded lips as she began to bite on them before sitting back down, her head bowed unable to look at anyone.

"Right… so on with it Mr. Santiago," Bo said not looking at anyone just yet…

 _VIDEO PB_

 ** _…_** ** _"Six years ago I tried to reconnect with her but she wasn't 'avin it. Still bitter over the whole thing I guess. What I'm saying mate is that I'm not trying to buy out your family business to get back at 'er or wha'ever with 'er… yeah… It's just I believe I can do more for TWI… plus I would be willing to hire you as a manager or some position up there, you know the business… it also saves me a lot to look for someone qualified._**

 ** _The way I see it is twenty million is a lot of money for you and your family to live comfortably with for the rest of your lives, even after your father pays back his personal loans amounting to 12 million you still have a sizable amount left and after you have signed over the controlling shares to me and resign I'm also going to pay you an additional bonus of 2 million and then rehire you as a VP or something yeah."_**

 ** _"The offer is really tempting but I have an agreement with Bo."_**

 ** _"You mind if I be a nosy body and ask what kind of agreement mate?"_**

 ** _"Are you- sure… whatever I say is going to stay between us."_**

 ** _"My good man I didn't get anywhere by turning coat when someone confides in me."_**

 ** _"Okay well uh I told her she has about six months to start acting like my wife… I mean she's really hot, I'd love to fuck her all the time… further more I'd love to see her lips wrap around my cock with that wicked red lipstick she likes to wear painted on and in those ridiculous but sexy fuck me heels."_**

 ** _"Yeah I must say I had the same thought then… fine piece of ass you own mate."_**

 ** _"I wish… she says if I want a mistress I can get one… though it's a little too late for that since I'm already fucking her step grandma and her step aunt Kenzie."_**

 ** _"You dirty dog- you fucking kidding me…? The two of 'em… mum and daugh'er…?"_**

 ** _"Yeah, they both freaky, old girl can take cock well and Kenzie gives probably the most amazing head I have ever had, she's a freak licks my balls sucks on them and then tongues my asshole like a pro."_**

 ** _"Fuck that's hot… would you mind lending her to me?"_**

 ** _"I could talk to her, ask her to do it as a favor for me or pay her either way she's a leech like her mother who's, only married to old man McCorrigan for his money."_**

 ** _"Yeah, well he been alone a long time and she's a bit younger than him by maybe twenty plus years yeah, I highly doubt he was satisfying her if it wasn't you it would have been someone else…. I say lucky you mate."_**

 ** _"Luck has nothing to do with it… not since I started fucking her three years ago, she loves me, she loves my cock even more and her daughter is the same but they just aren't the ultimate prize. Bo is, I'll enjoy fucking her very much."_**

 ** _"But you can have it both ways Fuck her while fucking her over, she doesn't have to know that you have already sold out, I can wait to tell her, in fact you can go on working there, fucking mum, aunty and Izzy and if by the end of the six months she hasn't come around yeah…you just tell her you're walking out and then say… 'Oh by the way, I have sold my family's controlling share of TWI to your competition how do you like that for a last laugh bitch."_**

 ** _"But then I would have to keep up pretenses of working there and answering to her and her old man."_**

 ** _"Oye…! Mate… you don't watch movies do yer, it's easy to get away with things in business subterfuge, and I can put the money in a Swiss account for you where they can't touch it or trace it back to you… I can give you the money in cash, I have resources that will give me twenty million cash if I snap my fingers, I guarantee you they will never trace the money back to you even when you disappear."_**

 ** _"I spoke with my father, he has said that I should do what I think is best… besides his number one rule in business is there are no friends, so he doesn't mind stabbing Old man McCorrigan in the back for a couple millions."_**

 ** _"That's the spirit lad, money talks and well bull shit walks. Plus this could also work in my favor, that if Izzy doesn't want me anywhere in her family's business, then she can simply buy me out for double of what I paid or a decent enough sum I might even settle for a cool thirty million, thereby giving me enough time to put my clients money back before they notice it missing and I could possibly make an easy 6 million after paying of the smaller people who I'll have to pay to keep this hush-hush… you know what I mean mate."_**

 ** _"I do… okay… fine, I told her within I didn't say exactly when, can you have the contract ready for me tomorrow to look over, I'll give you my father's untraceable Swiss account number where you can deposit the money, and only after I have seen all of it there will I sign on the dotted line."_**

 ** _"I also have my own conditions… I am going to deposit the money within 48 hours, but you won't be able to touch it till you have signed on all the dotted lines and I fully own TWI. Your resignation is not contingent to the agreement though I would want to keep you there a bit as my inside man, yeah…"_**

 ** _"Then I say you've got yourself an inside man…" Dyson grinned shaking Vex hand before finishing his drink._**

 _VIDEO PB END_

"This is all a setup; you wanted me so badly out that you set all of this up." Dyson snarled before lounging across the table at Bo. Only he didn't have a chance to get even five steps close to her as Hale and Cole grabbed him roughly before pinning him to the table.

 **"YOU BITCH! YOU'LL FUCKING PAY FOR THIS, NO BITCH IS GOING TO GET THE BEST OF ME, NEVER! I'M DYSON THORNWOOD AND I'LL MAKE YOU PAY BO."**

"Yes-Yes-Yes! put the blame on me… since I was the one who put your dick in skank one and skank two… it's my fault also you knocked them both up… it's even my fault that you suck at being a corporate criminal master mind… it's my fault you're… well I don't know what's going to happen to you now but while I'm on a roll I'll accept full responsibility, though I won't be paying you a cent." She said calm yet sneeringly, before turning her eyes on Stella.

"Well- what have you got to say in your defense Stell's… what have you got to say for yourself now really?" Bo asked condescendingly.

"I-I didn't want to do any of those things… he made me… he threatened me… I had to go along with it… my father owed his family a large sum of money… and before I met Patrick he came to me and told me that I would be able to pay of my father's debt easily and be-um…able to keep the home that belonged to me since my father passed, I did it to protect my daughter… I did it so we wouldn't be homeless, he was the one that made sure Patrick and I would meet… believe it or not I genuinely do think Patrick's a nice guy and I do love him, I just didn't know how to tell him or get out of the mess I was already in, I was scared for myself and my daughter, everything I did was as a mother protecting her daughter and herself."

 **"SHE'S LYING…"** Dyson screamed still being restrained by Hale and Cole.

Trick stood up with a hand over his chest, face contorting into pure anguish, as he labored to breathe and keep standing, he braced a hand on the table, immediately Aoife jumped into action…

"Call an ambulance he's about to have a heart attack... Lauren…? What are you waiting for? Do something you're a doctor." Aoife snapped standing at her father's side now… "…Just breathe dad... breathe…stay calm."

.

.

TBC


	13. Chapter STATUS UPDATE

i'M SORRY I HAVEN'T GOTTEN AROUND TO UPDATING ANY OF MY CURRENT STORIES BEEN BUSY AND CONTINUE TO BE BUT I'LL TRY AND POST BEFORE YEAR END. I HUMBLY AND SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR THE VEEERRRRRRYYYYYYY LONG WAIT.

AND I ALSO WANT TO WISH ONE A VERY MERRY - HAPPY HOLIDAYS. CHEERS M8'S.

SBEDROCKS


End file.
